The Champion of Chronos and the sword of time Ethsher
by Jpg83
Summary: Percy Jackson was a hero and man among men. Everyone in camp loved him and he was enjoying his life even without getting to see his wise girl much. That is until a few years after the Giant war, he is banished from camp. He was shunned so he forgets the godly world, but it doesn't forget him. A few years later he finds everyone he once loved dead so he decides to change the past.


Chapter One

* * *

 **Time Three years after Defeating of Gaea**

I had left camp for a year to prove to Athena I was worthy of Annabeth and getting her approval of her daughter and I's wedding. I had slain every monster and done every quest of the legendary and ancient demigods. I had already done quite a few but I wanted to prove myself.

I had finally returned straight to Olympus and showed her the past year of my life and the trials. She smiled in acceptance of me and agreed to me marrying Annabeth.

I pulled out and showed her the ring I crafted with Hephaestus. It was twenty-four Karat gold with a large, perfect gray diamond. Next to it was a sea green emerald. I had it inscribed to say "Seaweed Brain and wise girl forever" She wiped a tear from her eye and nodded.

"I approve of you wedding my daughter, but break her heart and you will wish you had died."

I grinned back and ran out of Olympus and vapor traveled to Camp. Luckily, since the last war, I had practiced a lot I had learned a many different uses for my powers. I even learned how to make things like wings from water and travel by changing my body into water and transporting the vapor to my destination.

I got to camp and smiled despite the glares I was receiving from campers.

I walked to the place Annabeth and I always made out to get ready for the proposal. I got to the beach and froze at what I saw.

In front of me was a boy with peppered blonde hair shirtless being pushed into the sand, straddled, and kissed.

Normally, me seeing teens eating each other's faces at camp or in general, wouldn't bother me in the slightest.

But this wasn't normal. On top of the obvious son of Zeus was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

I let an growl of anger escape my throat and spoke in a strained irritated voice "The fuck is going on here?"

The two jumped at the interruption and stood turning towards me nervous at being caught.

"P-Percy?" Annabeth stuttered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed.

I saw the eighteenish looking kid puff out his chest and he walked up to me strutting and tried to intimidate me by getting up in my face.

It didn't work.

He was probably five eleven and overly muscular obviously on some steroids but I stood a strong six foot two and had a swimmer's body with tight, flexible muscles which have killed countless monsters.

He didn't back down though and said "Don't raise your voice at my girl... You?" He didn't know my name. But I glared.

"The name is Perseus Jackson. Savior, and Hero of Olympus. Who the fuck did you just call _Your_ Girl?" He grinned and pointed "Annabeth Chase, her and me been dating and more since the day I got to camp, I arrived a month after some weak ass son of Poseidon watched some evil dude kill Kronos and take credit for it."

I looked to Annabeth who was still unmoving realizing what is going down.

"Percy p-please. I thought you left me again." I stopped her before I got even more.

"Annabeth... I jumped into Tartarus because I loved you so much yet you were cheating on me the entire time. You didn't even tell me when I got back. SO YOU CONTINUED CHEATING AFTER WE GOT BACK TOGETHER AFTER HERA KIDNAPPED ME!?"

I looked at her, expecting her to cry in regret of her actions, but instead she spat at my feet "I... I stopped loving you after I found out that Rachel kissed you and you were on Calypso's island. Actually... No, I never loved you. You are just an idiot who was the best hero to the gods so I pretended to love you... but I love Chase!"

My heart snapped and my soul felt like it was being burnt into billions of pieces so I faught my tears and yelled "FINE KEEP THIS THEN!" I pulled out the engagement rings and threw them at her feet.

"Hey, I told you not to raise your voice at my girlfriend."

I went to turn and leave then I felt danger from behind me. I ducked and knocked the Gladius out of Chase's hand.

"Huh I guess you aren't a complete Perseass, but I'm gonna kill you for raising your voice at her and hitting me in the hand!"

I looked at the kid in awe he was really an overbearing ass. I have no clue why Annabeth likes him. He charged at me without a weapon and I didn't need mine to deal with him anyway.

As he got close he threw a slow and sloppy punch I just blocked. He threw about three more before I got bored and grabbed his right fist and shoulder and pushed I heard a satisfying snap and felt his shoulder break.

He fell to the ground crying and I walked away tears running down my face hands in my pocket and I didn't notice the beginnings of a storm in the sky.

I spent the next three days in my room crying and screaming without seeing a soul or eating or sleeping.

I finally snapped out of it when fourteen flashes appeared in the Poseidon cabin staring at me.

I was facing down in my bed, my eyes completely red and empty of tears.

"Perseus!" I heard. I lazily looked over my shoulder, shocked as I saw the Olympian council.

I immediately stood and bowed slightly, saying with a torn throat "L-Lord Zeus, What do I owe the pleasure of being in the presence of the council today?"

I saw most just look at me in shock but then my dad spoke.

"Percy, have you looked outside the past three days?" I shook my head softly and replied. "I have been in here the past few days trying to recuperate."

I got a few looks of question especially Athena and Dad said "Look outside Percy,"

I went to the door and opened it before it was slammed shut by massive winds and rain that felt like bullets.

"Whats up with the weather?" I ask my dad and he face palmed "Son, YOU are the one causing it!" I looked at him in shock. "OH" I replied smartly.

"What has been messing with your emotions so strongly it can cause a hurricane the size of Antarctica over New York?" asked Hestia in a soft calm voice.

"I can answer that." Spoke the love goddess. Everyone looked at her in surprise, myself included and she said "Percy had a love stronger than any other this world has ever seen. It was stronger and could have out lived us, gods. It was built up for almost nine whole years and that Athena spawn destroyed it in ONE FUCKING MINUTE!" She swore so loudly and with so much anger all of the council flinched.

"Wait, what do you mean Annabeth ruined Percy's love?" asked the stormy eyed pissed off goddess.

"She has not loved Percy! She cheated on him and played him, using him to make her more popular, famous, and liked by us and the other demigods! He loved her to his very soul and she USED HIM! She never had any emotion and I never knew because of how powerful Percy's love was it blocked me from viewing her's!" She was on her knees crying and shaking for some reason.

Hestia ran to her side "Aphrodite, what is wrong?" She looked up with teary eyes and said "Every time love breaks I feel physical pain. This broken love is so strong it would cause a minor god to fade merely from they agony. It feels like I am being melted in a pit of metal thaks to what she did to him and the emotional pain he has." She spoke, shocking everyone.

Then they turned to me and I just nodded sadly and my dad and Hestia hugged me warmly and I hugged back.

My dad stepped back allowing Hestia to comfort me and I cried into her shoulder and let out every pent up emotion I have had since becoming a demigod.

After I pulled away she smiled at me and I smiled sadly back and said "Thank you."

She nodded and Zeus opened the door to reveal a cloudless sky with a sun in the middle.

I looked at the gods and nodded to them when Zeus spoke.

"Perseus, I speak for the council when I say, you have done more for us than most great heroes combined and whenever we try to give you godhood you simply use our gift to help others rather than yourself. Because of that we decided as a council to each give you our blessing." I sniffled away my past saddness and said "Thank you all."

I sure as hell couldn't deny them blessing me with a gift... again

First was Zeus chanting "You now have powers over the sky, weather, justice, theatrics, order, and lightning. You may fly and travel in and fly in the sky all you like. You can control lightning, fly, control wind, and lots of other stuff. I also would like you to know two things. You are my favorite demigod, and I know why you broke my youngest son's arm. Don't let him get into your head. My children's fatal flaw is arrogance and lust for power. Good luck." I bowed and he flashed away.

Then came Hades "You have power over souls, darkness, the underworld, the dead, and shadows. You may always enter my domain as you please and enter my palace if you wish. You can shadow travel and use Stygian Iron. You are my favorite nephew, the best warrior the world has ever seen, and a fine young man." I nodded my thanks and he flashed away.

Next came my dad smiling and said "I am sorry my blessing cannot give you much more than a power boost in your powers. You will be as powerful as Triton in the dessert and as powerful as me controlling water in the sea or ocean. You know where you are in the world just by using water around you, you can feel the water in the air, and you can create and control bigger storms and waves. I also give you a skill not a single one of my children have ever received, ice control. Also, your earth control powers should be enough to control rock like water. You are my favorite son, and I am proud of you." I grinned and we shared a hug.

Hera appeared in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder "I would first like to apologize for my actions against you, kidnapping you, hating you, erasing your memory, and making your life difficult. I give you the blessing of family, home, marriage, children, married women, and loyalty. You have the power to read minds of those of the same mental power level as you or lower." I bowed as she left grinning.

Dionysus was next "You now the have the power of wine, parties, madness, Theatre, vegetation, and general good times. You can no longer be mentally ill, insane, or mad, in any way except ADHD. You can look at someone and drive them completely insane, you can act perfectly, you can throw hella good parties, you always know how to have fun, you know any and every wine by the name, smell taste, or look. You can control plants too. I don't hate you. Good job Perce." He nodded and flashed away as I bowed.

Hermes was next " You now have the blessing of travel, mischief, thieves, speed, stealth, commerce, and language. You can move at the speed of the sound, but it takes a lot of energy. You turned my son into a hero. Thanks, cuz. Bye!" He flashed out with a high five.

Demeter was next and she smiled, handing me a bowl of whole wheat apple jacks. "You have the blessing of agriculture, wheat, seeds, growth, plants, and soil. Good luck in the future and thank you for looking out for some of the weaker kids in camp. Like my own." She flashed out after giving me a warm hug.

Then came Apollo "You are blessed with the powers of the sun, archery, athleticism, wolves, prophecy, the arts, good health, light, healing, poetry, truth, reason, and music. You can do a ton of stuff like look at a god's true form, walk on the sun, tell if someone is lying, you're a music prodigy, you can change into and tame wolves, can shoot archery better than all the hunters, heal, stay healthy, not get sick, your smile will be bright af, you have perfect accuracy with all weapons, you can speak every language in the world including animal and monster, and a crap ton of other stuff. I like you a lot cuz."

He leaned in and said "If you are alive in like five hundred years and the world isn't great you and I should make a hunt like my sis and travel with gold hoods that don't show our face and do good. We could be called the Elysian. We will rescue demigods, save mortals, find true love, protect our family, and be badasses together with some of our friends." I looked at him in wonder if he was truly wanting to do that and stuck out my hand "If I am alive five hundred years from today you have yourself a deal."

Next came Ares and he said "You now have the blessing of War, violence, battle lust, rage, combat, arms, and battle knowledge. I don't hate you as much as I once did. I respect you for battle but your personality sucks more ass than I want to do on Aphrodite." He flashed away leaving me gagging at his worlds.

Next came the aforementioned goddess. She smiled sadly at me with tears to match mine and she hugged me strongly and sweetly. She barely pulled away before looking up to me. Her luscious beautiful scent thick in my nose I almost lost myself in it before she blessed me and said "I bless you with Beauty, love, lust, passion, heartache, sexuality, and perfection. You have charm speak equivalent to mine, and can never be affected by any form of magic like the mist, charm speak, or souls taking over your body. You have perfect skin, features, and beauty and will alway look hot and people will lust after you. You will always know fashion, smells, and emotions. You can change your hair and eye color all you want. You can speak and understand French even though Apollo already gave you that, and I wish you luck in the future. And hopefully, you can find someone to truly love you back. Goodbye for now."

She kissed me cheek leaving me flushed and warm and Athena came next still shocked at the news. "I give you the blessing of wisdom, architecture, knowledge, arts and crafts, battle strategy, and handicraft. You have all of the knowledge in the Greek world and that is in history. You will remember everything all the way to when you first opened your eyes. Every thought, word spoken, everything you have ever felt, tasted, heard, seen, or remember. You have perfect recall and memory. I apologize for my wisest daughter being so stupid and hurting you." She bowed to me but I put a hand on her shoulder and said "I do not blame you for my and your daughter's mistakes. I am sorry for wasting so much of your time doing every quest ever done to win a taken hand." She nodded and hugged me before flashing away.

Hephaestus was the next god in front of me and he smiled "I give you the blessing of fire, the forge, volcanoes, craftsmen, smiths, inventions, machinery, and masonry. You are fireproof and can create anything you can think of and as long as you have tools and equipment. I give you power over fire that as my own and all my own and my children's knowledge of the forge and crafting." I shook his head in thanks and he flashed away.

I turned to Artemis and she smiled and gave me tentative hug shocking me stiff. She pulled back and slapped my arm playfully.

"You are the only man in the universe I have ever liked, I am allowed to hug you all I want." She smiled and her silver eyes caught mine and I had to smile back.

I hugged her and said "If you get to hug me I get to hug you too." She seemed shocked before hugging me back and I felt a small smile on her lips against my chest until she pulled back and laughed before saying "Deal, back to business though, I give you the blessing of the hunt, archery, wilderness, and the moon. The other's do not have an effect on you since you are a man. But good luck. And like Apollo's blessing, your archery skill will severely be increased. You also have the blessing same as my hunters so you have better speed, strength, all physical attributes, and are semi-immortal." She smiled before flashing out.

Hestia was the final immortal in cabin three and she smiled and it radiated coziness and warmth into me. "Percy, my champion, you now have my blessing of the hearth, home, domesticity, family, and the state. You can control fire, exponentially better than any child of Hephaestus, it should be on par or better than your water powers, you can calm people with one look, you can make someone feel at home and safe, you also know the best decisions to keep a group safe. Go now my champion. Be safe and happy in this world and be with those you care about. One more thing, my blessing allows you to change your age, so it may prove useful." I nodded and she flashed away., leaving me alone in cabin three.

I walked to the mirror and was amazed to see a few thing had changed. I grew to be about six five, had even more defined muscles, an eight rather than six pack, I had a perfect coppery tan, My hair was softer than silk and my sea green eyes popped out making me look HOT. I smiled and Apollo was right my smile was almost as bright as the sun with perfect pearly face had perfect angles, and my hair was almost perfectly tamed. There were a few other changes like larger hands and feet, but the biggest change was something in my pants. I cursed Aphrodite silently and heard her snicker.

I adjusted to where I wasn't as awkward in my capris shorts, camp T-shirt, and black Nikes and simple low black socks and walked out of my cabin. If I didn't know any better I would have said there wasn't a massive hurricane twenty minutes ago. There was no damage luckily because of the barrier, but the wind had caused most of the leaves to come off the trees early.

I walked around and looked at the campers. Most were just smiling and enjoying the sun. I got a few surprised looks from campers at my new look but I ignored them. I went in search of Chiron and found him in his office.

I smiled sadly at him and he smiled back "Percy my boy, where have you been the past year?" I looked down and said "Chiron I-I was completing every quest done by every hero to ever live in the Greek world to win Athena's favor for Annabeth's hand in marriage."

His eyes lit up and he spoke "That is amazing Percy, you truly are the greatest hero in the world. What was Annabeth's response to your proposal?"

I let a tear out and said "I went to ask and... Annabeth has been cheating on me with that son of Zeus since the war against Kronos. S-she never loved me after that. She just wanted to be with me for attention and the god's favor." He gasped and said "Oh my gods. Percy... I am so sorry. I-I didn't know. W-Why would Annabeth..." He put his head in his hands then looked to me and said "Oh Chaos, my boy... you truly loved her... and she never did and cheated." He hugged me and said "I don't know what to say."

I thanked him and left soon after and went around camp trying to act normal.

 **Time Skip One Month**

Ever since Chase Sky had realized I was the leader of camp and defeater of Gigantes, Kronos, and Gaea he flipped his shit and hated me.

The past month he had made my life a living hell. The new campers that joined were easiest to convince. He told them fake stories of me and said what I did was not true. He made them all hate me and it soon spread somehow.

He then worked on the campers that did know me but didn't like me. In only a month he made every demigod in camp despise me for things I didn't do and the lies he told. I don't know how, but everyone felt a hatred towards me that could only be found from truly believing I did all those terrible things and never did anything good.

Thankfully the Romans wouldn't listen to what the boy said and Tyson and Ella were in Atlantis so they didn't here any of his lies.

All but a few people absolutely hated me. Grover broke our empathy link and said If I touched Juniper he would kill me. Annabeth was already hating me so she convinced everyone I cheated and she was the one who needed attention and pity.

Camp Jupiter and the hunters were the only ones who weren't affected by his bull shit because neither were at camp to to hear him talk. By the end of the month, Chiron and Dionysus were the only ones in camp who did not blatantly want to kil me.

The camp councilors and all of the ex-friends I had revoked my position as camp leader at the meeting today, but what really stung was it was my birthday.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I turned to see Poseidon in his true form growling at me.

I had brought his daughter, Coral, to camp last week but in three days she hated me because of Chase, Annabeth, and the cult as I know call them.

"I was informed by my daughter of what you did and are going to do!" He bellowed.

I looked at him in confusion so he said "She told me you beat her and are planning to take over Atlantis soon! You are lucky I don't kill you! I don't even want to call you my son Perseus!" That was enough... I couldn't take the pain of the lies anymore so I vapor traveled away and to my mom's apartment.

I got there and knocked on the door, and was surprised to see Paul next to my mother. They were both looking worried and my mother smiled but I could tell it was strained.

"Percy, I-I would like to tell you something, every time you come here, you bring more and more monsters. I am pregnant. So is there any chance you can not come around until our daughter grows up some? I don't want you to be here and put Paul, our daughter, and I in danger."

Tears fell from my eyes and I teleported to my college not able to deal with anyone anymore.

I just wanted to ignore all of the Godly worlds and finish my college as a mortal.

And that is just what I did.

 **Time Skip Many Years**

You see, with perfect memory and Athena's blessing, I got my doctorate and passed college like it was preschool in terms of simplicity.

Today I worked as a Doctor and live in a small apartment. You see, with my blessing of semi-immortality I look the exact same as the day I received it. I was twenty but I look like an adult.

I finished med school and college quickly at the top of my class at Columbia College so I became the most famous doctor in America and work miracles.

It may be cheating but I don't care. I save peoples lives and the only knife I need to use is a scalpel or other medical tool rather than riptide.

The world had been going to shit lately and when I was studying, doctors made about ten times more than I do now. There was a massive economic crash after I began work as college and there were many diseases and even a nuclear war between China, Russia, and North Korea.

America luckily was occupied with a disease so they didn't intervene with the war letting most of the population stay safe, as long as they weren't in the hot zone for the disease.

Today though was different though, I could feel it.

I drove to work in my Chevy truck and grinned as I put on my doctor's uniform. I had three patients today which was more than usual.

* * *

I walked out of the final surgery and was glad I had godly healing because if I didn't that seventeen-year-old girl would have died of a brain tumor.

I walked out and almost screamed as I saw a hellhound the size of a plane next to my car.

I barely had time to pull out Riptide before it reached me. I impaled it in its skull before it burst into golden dust.

I have not failed to practice my skills in fighting and stay fit since I left the world of gods and monsters.

I had trained myself with all of my powers and my body a lot since receiving the blessings of all of the Olympians. Even though I had alienated myself from the gods, I still practiced and learned how to be the perfect weapon.

I don't work a lot because I am a doctor and not many people can afford my services nowaday, but I make enough money to just stay in my apartment and practice just about five days a week I have mastered all of my powers except Dionysus' it is hard to turn off the power of madness once I activate it.

I lived happily the past few years without seeing any monsters, other than today. So I decided this was a great time to see my old friends(Sarcasm) the demigods.

I drove down the back roads to camp and I almost fainted at what I saw. Camp Half Blood was... Gone. Burnt. Destroyed. Over run by something more powerful than every demigod.

I took my truck back to my apartment building and flame traveled to New Rome. I almost gagged as I saw the mountain of bodies and the skeletons of Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Jason, Nico, and all of my friends from when I was a demigod, up on stakes.

I wanted to kill something, see what happened, so I teleported to the underworld to see what the Hades happened to all of the demigods.

I had kept in touch with my favorite uncle until about two years ago when I just couldn't get an Iris Message to him.

I got to the underworld and saw the Styx was completely full of broken dreams and so disgusting the clear water was now black. I walked up and stepped in. I used my powers and cleaned every inch of the Styx.

In five seconds, the river that went through the Underworld and Tartarus was cleaned and pristine. I was about to walk away when a voice spoke.

"Perseus! You are alive?" I turned and said "Lady Styx. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Her jaw dropped and she said "Perseus, It has been years. You have missed so much. The Demigods, all of them are dead. You are the last one."

I looked at her in utter confusion and asked "W-What?"

"The son of Zeus convinced them to try and take over Olympus. It was discovered he used his power of lightning and used it to rewire the demigod's brains. That is why they all didn't like you. It was thought when you were banished you had died.

With the help of monsters, they razed Olympus They had the help of some Titans who escapped Tartarus and any of Olympus' many enemies.

The Romans tried to stop them but they destroyed them after the Tearing down of Olympus.

Some of the gods escaped but are in hiding because we are barely strong enough to fight monsters without our thrones which hold three-fourths of our powers. A few like your father, Zeus, Ares, Athena, and Hermes were killed.

But soon after those gods were killed the monsters turned against the demigods who helped destroy Olympus and killed them all. The hunters and Lupa's pack were destroyed in defending Olympus.

Percy... The monsters of all Pantheons teamed up and formed raids and packs. They killed them all. All demigods.

You are the last demigod alive. Gods were forbidden to have children until a safe haven is rebuilt and the monsters killed. But... The monsters have so powerful that will be never." I looked at her in shock taking it all in.

"My Gods," I said putting a hand over my mouth.

They were all gone.

She stuck out a hand and said "Percy, I would like to give you my blessing, and make you my champion Since you are the last demigod alive, you are the last hope of the gods of this world." I nodded and she chanted before saying "You now have the blessing of the Styx. Your body is completely invincible on the outside. You can summon and use my river to harm or help others, you can touch the river without harm, you can break any oath made on the Styx, you can change other's Oaths, and you will be the first to receive this. I also would like to say I know you didn't mean to lose the curse when you were younger at the Little Timber. It is alright." I nodded and smiled.

"What will you do now Percy, You have to fix this." I nodded and said "I will fix this but I cannot do it here." She looked at me confused until I waved at her and flame traveled to a part of the underworld I never wanted to go again.

I got to the edge of the pit and said "Goodbye world." And fell into Tartarus.

* * *

I woke up and grumbled rubbing my ass. I stood and used my power over water and felt the moisture in the air and felt every single part of Tartarus. I was shocked. There were no monsters here. Not even Typhon. But another thing that shocked me were the people down here.

I felt Nyx, Tartarus, a sleeping Gaea, all of the Gigantes, and all of the Titans.

"Shit" I muttered. I then flame traveled to the spot where I felt the bane of Ares and the Titan of mortality and craftsmanship.

The two I know as friends drew their weapons and pointed them in my direction.  
"PERCY?" They shouted loudly

I grinned and asked "Miss me?" They both grinned at seeing a friendly face then frowned realizing I was in Tartarus.

Damasen hugged me and asked "Why are you here?"

I shrugged and said "My world is shitty and I don't know what to do other than go find someone to help me. I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave." They nodded and we hugged and said our final goodbyes before I waved and flame traveled to the empty palace of night.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, the only demigod left alive, do you want a favor or do you just want me to kill you?" I laughed at her and she had a face of shock, from my reaction and I said "I would like to talk to Cronus, do you know how I can?"

She simpley grinned at my bodacious rather flambouiant way of asking attitude and said "You show great potential, I know what you plan to do. It will work but sadly I do not know, but Tartarus does, go to him, but first."

She poked me in the head and said "You now carry the blessing ofmy husband and I... Darkness and night. You are going to go through many trials, so you will need as many powers as possible. Go now to see the primordial god of the pit. You realize you killed his sister and wife. He may be pissed, so try knocking at the gates, don't just appear in his office."

I nodded my thanks and shadow traveled to the gates of Tartarus' Palace.

I walked up and pressed the door bell. The gates opened and I grinned.

"That's a good sign at least." I walked up and opened the castle door and traversed the inside trying to find his office.

After some searching, I found a door that said "T" and knocked and walked in.

What I saw shocked me. It was a perfectly normal, modern office.

And Tartarus would have been mistaken for a normal business man with black hair and black eyes in a perfectly tailored suit. That is, he would be normal if he didn't have an aura strong enough to make a normal demigod pass out.

I stepped forward and said "Take me to Cronus, I would like to talk to him and Nyx said you could take me to see him."

He looked at me in shock and said "It is good to see someone has some balls in your family. All the gods are always stuttering and fumbling to try and talk to me. It is refreshing to seem somewhat equal even though we both know you are weaker then me."

I resisted the urge to flip him off so I nodded and said "So?"

He nodded and said "You have basically taken on every single monster to ever be inside of my domain, so I will take you to Cronus. And make you my champion and give you my blessing because the only beings you have not faught here are primordials and your friends."

I nodded my thanks and he snapped.

I then appeared in an office that looked like the inside of a clockwork shop.

I looked at them all and then saw the Primordial grinning at me. He had wood colored hair and soft hazel eyes. He wore a simple white toga and had a simple smile.

"Hello Cronus, I would like to know if you can help me," He stood up and walked ver to me.

"You wish to go back in time and fix the deaths of all of your friends and some gods behind the fates backs?"

I nodded and his grin widened. "Deal. But there will be a consequence. You have to be sent back to when the first gods ever appeared on earth and live until today. This, in turn, will have an effect on today's world, so if you kill Kronos as a baby and make him fade he will never grow to fight the gods, if you defeat the giants then it will take longer for them to reform. Also, I ask you get to know every single form of God. Be them Christian, Egyptian, Norse, Chinese, they all exist. Help them and make sure the world you make is the best one it can be."

I nodded and asked "Can I do things, like say make a god fade?" He grinned and handed me a beautiful intricate goden blade and brown cloak.

"It's name is Ethsher the blade of time. This blade is able to kill anything, it is made of Afuerian metals which out date the creation of time or matter. It is the most powerful ever to be created in any religion and can even make a creator fade.

Every time you kill an immortal you will receive their domains, so say you kill Zeus, you gain all of the powers he is the god of. I would not suggest killing all gods though that would be bad, and be aware, you will have to traverse every single time period and survive. You will be the first and only being to be the Champion of time.

Be safe, and careful. You will literally change the world with every step you take. By the way, when you reach your own time, you will have to morph your body with baby Percy. Then you will grow up and have the chance to change your world."

I nodded and he put his hand on my head and I felt like I was hit by a train.

"I will send you now. Go fix the world."

With that, I fell out of this world into a swirling vortex of colors, lights then darkness and I appeared in a forest.

I fell head first and onto the ground. When I stood I changed my age to that of a twenty some year old and I changed my appearance to have clear baby blue eyes and white hair.

I looked around and almost laughed as I saw a hell of long ways away ancient people praying to a large golden statue.

"This will take a long time." I thought out loud before meeting the first gods upon my time trip.

I saw the flash and he spoke "Who are you, child? I have not seen you before in this world yet here you are."

I smiled and said "I am going to assume you are the king of gods in... where am I? India, so Hinduism, Indra, king of the gods. And god of the thunderbolt."

He looked at me in shock and asked "W-Who are you? Your strong aura appeared out of nowhere, are you a threat to my people or a friend?" I shook my head and I made lightning appear in my hand and he looked at me in awe.

"A-Are you a god of an older religion than me?" I smiled and said "Actually Indra, I am from many years in the future. I was sent by the most powerful god of time to fix the world. Monsters took over the world of gods and were planning to take over the mortal's world also."

He looked even more shocked and I stuck out my and he shook it.

"You can call me Destroyer, Son of a god of the sea. I am blessed by many gods and I defeated the evil immortal of Time Kronos, and the evil Earth Primordial goddess, or as you would know her Mother Earth with some of my friends."

He looked at me in shock and asked "You defeated mother Earth?" I nodded and his eyes grew larger.

"Do you need help with your civilization?"

* * *

 **Time Skip 2345BCE**

I was walking through Egypt with my hooded cloak to cover my body. I received the cloak along with my sword and it blocks someone from seeing my face unless I want them to. Even gods can't see through it. I was in search of the Egyptian gods when I looked at the sun and out came a bird headed man who seemed to be smiling at me.

"Are you the man they call The Destroyer?" I nodded and said "Amun-Ra, I am The Destroyer, I am a son of a god of the Sea, I have gone from every religion to help the gods, I also work as a mercinary of religion to do any task asked of me. Is there a job you wish for me to help do for your civilization."

He nodded and I grinned at the new oppurtunity.

* * *

 **1100BCE**

Damn, I hate the dark ages, so boring, but they do have some cool armor and weapons.

"No Hephaestus! I am saving that Adamantium for a shield fucking put it back!"

He cowered "Sorry master destroyer, I was going to make a shield for Zeus," I rubbed my temples and said "How about you make a lightning bolt and make it an all powerful weapon called the master bolt only Zeus can touch without being shocked."

He looked at me and bowed "That's a great Idea!"

"I take the time to teach you how to forge and learn mechanics and all you do is waste my metals and make hammers, I swear sometimes I think you shouldn't be the god of smithing."

"What do you mean I am the God of smithing master Destroyer?"

"Nothing kid, go back to making the damn bolt!"

* * *

 **Time 450 BCE**

"Hello, you must be Kubera one of the four heavenly kings," He nodded and said "I am he who hears everything, and you are the one they call The Destroyer, bane of evil, helper of those in need, and deadliest warrior alive, killer of ancient beings and creators alike." I nodded and he smiled "Would you like to meet the other three kings?"

I nodded "If you need help I am your guy."

* * *

 **Time 27 BCE**

"Hello Jupiter, I am here to bargain."

"What?"

"Nevermind it is a joke."

"What do you mean joke."

"It doesn't matter Dormammu."

"Who the hell is Dormammu?"

"It doesn't matter Jupiter, does the Roman empire need any help against monsters, Gigantes, Titans, Primordials, or nonmortals?"

* * *

 **Time 29 CE**

"Hey Jesus," The man turned and I grinned, "You think I could meet your dad I think he may like some help with our friend downstairs?"

* * *

 **Time 800**

"I swear to gods Odin if I find another whoopie cushion under my dining table I am going to blast Loki out of the world tree! Thor! QUIT MAKING FUN OF FROST GIANTS! Your brother is one!"

Kids are so fucking difficult. I thought while rubbing my temples.

"Sorry destroyer, they are just boys,"

I nodded and told myself "I don't like children."

"You say that now ancient one, but if you ever have ones of your own they will be your greatest joys."

I sighed and said "Always the wise one eh smart ass."

He chuckled and said "That eye am." we both laughed at his pun and I sighed watching the you godlings train with toy swords while dining in Valhala.

* * *

 **1791 America**

"The fuck you mean freedom of religion America?! Uh! This just means more religion's monsters will pop up!" I screamed while reading the News paper while sitting in a Baptist church parking lot.

I sighed and punched the milk truck accidentally sending it flying a few miles away into the distance.

"OOPS! Sorry Matt."

* * *

 **1993** **New York, Manhattan**

I was an ugly little shit as a child.

Well here goes nothing. I walked up to my crib and touched my little forehead. I felt like my entire body was in a vacuum and then I was looking up at the ceiling. I looked down and saw I was a baby.

"Fuck you Cronos. And my little ass baby hands." I thought.

At least I have my memories and powers. I can alter every aspect of my body until I am back to myself before time travel.

* * *

 **Time 2000 New York Alleyway**

"Hey, guys let's get him!" I almost wanted to laugh at the bullies trying to pick on the smartest kid in school(Me!) but as the seven eight-year-olds closed in on me I just steadied my breathing and grinned.

Today was the last day of school and I was chased from school into a back street.

Ten seconds later I walked out of the alleyway and dusted off my hands. I walked back to my mother's apartment and smiled at her. She looked tired and when I walked into the living room there sat Gabe Ugliano. I frowned and said to the man "Get out of my house."

He sneered and said "The hell you going to do about it kid?" I simply turned on the power of Dionysus and he ran out of the apartment screaming. I turned off the power and turned to my surprised mother.

"Hey mom, I know why you did that, but you really don't have to." She looked at me in sadness and hugged me.

"Percy, I am going to send you somewhere this summer. I don't know if you will fit in or-" I cut her off and said "It's ok mom, If you are safe I don't care where I go, She nodded and I smiled.

She then said "Percy, can you go upstairs and pack your bag? I know you don't know what is going on but I am going to take you to a summer camp your dad wanted me to send you when you were ready."

I simply nodded and got my stuff ready. I had perfected my seven-year-old body and I had a small six pack and muscles even at my young age. I know it is cheating as a child to literally be perfect but I don't really care. I have perfect grades and I made my mom proud.

I put all my clothes in my bag and we got in my mom's gray car. We drove silently until we reached camp borders.

"Are you not coming, mom?" She shook her head and said "I am sorry Percy, this camp isn't for people like me." I nodded and hugged her goodbye and walked into camp.

As I passed the archway and reached the pine tree I frowned at what was to become of this place. I was walking down the hill when I was met by my favorite satyr before he hated me. He smiled sadly at me and I said "Can you tell me your name?" He smiled and said "Grover Underwood. And you?"

I waved and said "Perseus Jackson." I used the mist and gave him memories of escorting me the past twenty miles to camp.

He stood next to me and said "Isn't it great Percy, I am sure you will fit right in here at camp half-blood." I nodded and said "Thank you, isn't there a group of people you have to tell when you find a demigod and bring them to camp successfully?" He nodded vigorously and ran off to the cloven elders.

I walked into camp and sighed breathing in the scent of strawberries.

I walked to the big house and knocked on the door and almost jumped when Dionysus answered.

"Oh great! Another one! Go meet the Horse kid." I simply gave him a rehearsed confused look and was pushed into the big house and I walked to the living room looking around to see everything almost unchanged from what I remember.

"Hello, my boy, what is your name?" I smiled and said "My name is Perseus, Please call me Percy though it makes me feel less old."

He simply laughed and said "Your eyes look a lot older than the rest of you. Like they are hiding age. As if you carry a secret wisdom. Just like..."

I simply smiled remembering seeing Chiron as Destryer and training him a few hundred times harder than he trained me. I played it off and said "My mom always tells me I am really smart. I have a perfect memory."

I saw him put a hand to his chin and mumble "Maybe a child of Athena?" he then spoke louder "Do you have any weird powers?"

I nodded and said "I heal in water and can hear fish and horsies talk." His eyes widened and said "By the gods... Percy... You might just be... Never mind that for now, can I introduce you to another camper? She is your age, she came two years ago." I nodded and followed him to the Athena cabin.

As we walked I made multiple "Wows" and made sure to ask questions like "Why is that cabin empty?" and other things I remember asking on my first tour.

The only real question I had was "Why is there so much lava in camp and which God controls lava?" He answered saying "Athena and Hephaestus created camp many, many years ago and Hephaestus gave us lava sinks and a lava climbing wall. He is the God of volcanoes so he can control Lava." This blew my mind and when Chiron turned his back I started controlling the lava like it was water.

When we entered the cabin I said "This place smells like a library." He nodded and Annabeth and Malcome both came up to me and asked "Is he a new Athena camper?" He shrugged and said "Don't know... I don't think so but he does seem to be pretty smart."

They both nodded and Malcolm said "Welcome to camp Half-blood, what is your name, age, preferred weapon, and have you ever had a girlfriend?"

I laughed and answered, "My name is Percy Jackson, my birthday is August 18th 1993, I use a sword, and I had a girlfriend once but she was what my mom called a b-itch."

He laughed but Chiron and Annabeth were staring at me in shock "What" I asked feining ignorance at the jab I used to past Annabeth.

Chiron blinked a few times before saying "It usually takes new campers years to perfect speaking ancient Greek, but you spoke and understood perfectly." I smiled and said "My Mommy taught me, I have a perfect memory so it was easy. She was the one who brought me here and said my dad wanted to bring me here, but mommy said she had to wait until I was ready."

They all nodded and Chiron said "Son of a male god then."

I smiled at malcolm and pointed to the sword at his side. "Where did you get that? What is it made out of? How heavy is it? Can I see it?" He backed up and put his hands up and handed it to me. It was a massive two handed blade but I held it perfectly with one hand.

I began a routine I learned in the middle ages in Europe and smiled "This is a pwetty sword. Chiron when can I get a sword? My mommy had a sword in our apartment and I learned how to use it. That sword was really small though. I think she called it a dagger? She alway told me I was good at using it." I handed the dual hand sword back to him and smiled.

"I can take you to the Hephaestus cabin if you tell me how you did that with a massive sword kid." I turned to Annabeth and frowned before it turned into a smile.

"I live in New Work and My mommy had a sword. There were really mean big doggies outside of my apartment and they made lots of noise at night. I accidentally dropped the sword out of my window and it turned into golden powder like sprinkles. Then more came so I turned them all into gold sprinkles. Then there was a cow man with a golden ring on his nose. I turned him to sprinkles and tried to give the pretty gold ring to mommy but she got mad at me."

"H-How old were you when you turned the cow man into *Cough Sprinkles?"

"I was three and I was just playing around and he tried to hit me so I faught back like mommy taught me with my bare hands and turned him to sprinkles. There was a weally big axe and cow horn that fell when I killed him too."

Chiron looked at me as if I was a diamond and I gturned to the other two.

Annabeth looked at me in surprise and Malcolm said "Those "Sprinkles" are called monster dust, when a monster is killed they turn into that and go into Tartarus. Do you know what Tartarus is Percy?"

I nodded and said the names of every single god, minor god, Primordial, Titan, and their domains. I also told them everything about the pit and how you can drink from the river of fire and how Nyx had a palace there while she waited for her husband to reform before grinning at the deadpanned campers and centaur.

"Holy Zeus, you sure this kid isn't my brother Chiron?" He looked just as shocked as Malcolm and then Annabeth said "That is cool! I am going to show you the Hephaestus cabin now, you can get a sword there."

I jumped up and down and said "Cool!" Before running off with Annabeth towards Charlies cabin.

When we got there I pretended to be overwhelmed and I started naming off every type of weapon. When I had named every single weapon I heard clapping behind me and Annabeth.

I turned and saw the Hephaestus cabin and pretended to be nervous and looked at the ground blushing and shifting foot to foot.

I then heard a young Charlie speak "I am Charles Beckendorf! I am nine, and the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin who are you?" I smiled and shook his hand "I am Percy Jackson, I have perfect memory and like swords." He grinned and said "Do you know how to use one?" I nodded and he then said "You know, when Annabeth came to camp, there was this son of Hermes that came with her and he is named the best swordsman in the past three hundred years! You should try and have a battle against him."

My smile grew and I said "I need a sword though, the one mommy taught me to use is at my apartment."

He smiled and said "You have three choices, make one yourself, which is almost impossible for a new blacksmith. You can have one made, which is really expensive. Or you could take one of the ones you see in here."

I smiled and said "I will make my own. That means it is more special right? Do I get a special material too?"

He smiled and said "You have to get your own metal." I frowned and thought how I would get the metal then something clicked.

I had collected a different types of daggers from when I explored the world as The Destroyer. I pulled off my backpack and ran to a forge.

I brought out some daggers, Stygian iron, ancient Chinese cast iron, imperial gold, Feminum from angry women warriors, much like the hunters only islanders, lunar steel from Artemis, Atlantean steel from poseidon, a blade made by Steropes, Arges, and Brontes, a dwarven metal like Mjolnir uru, tempered steel, Creator silver, and Celestial Bronze.

After pulling out all of the daggers I smiled and began putting them all in a concrete bucket.

I walked out and said "I found my metal Charles, this will be awesome!" He looked at me in confusion but saw it was starting to melt so he said "We need the cast, what type of sword do you want?"

I thought before saying "A katana." He looked at me funnily before nodding and pulled out two molds.

"Do you want a sword that is just one straight piece of metal or a katana that has a separate blade, a handle, hilt, pommel?"

I said "The second one" so he pulled out more molds and set them on the table and said when it is completely melted, pour it into the molds, I will be waiting outside, I want you to make this on your own. It will be more special." I nodded my thanks and when he left I pulled the melted metal in the pot out and poured it into each cast.

I could feel that the metals and power were evenly distributed through out the blade. It radiated with a blue light and I could tell every piece was done except for the handle. I poured the last bit of metal in the cast and let it take shape and set barely before opening it and grabbing the metal with my bare hand. Conforming it to my hand's shape. I then made my hand grow to my fully grown size and let each one be marked in the handle.

I smiled and cooled each part.

I took out each piece of metal cast out of the clay by throwing it on the ground shattering the clay and leaving a perfect metal cast.

After the final piece, I put them all on the blade and smiled at my work.

The blade had a color unlike any I had ever seen, black, silver, blue, and green mixed as you turned it and it looked like waves crashing on the blade.

I smiled and began sharpening it with an electric sander. Thank god for electric sanders. I then used a whet stone and perfected the invisible and deathly sharp blade edge.

I smiled as the blade glowed slightly and gave off a humming light.

I waved it and it felt perfect in my hand. It was balanced and heavy, but I barely noticed, much like a limb. The sword was four feet long and an inch thick.

I walked out and showed the children of Hephaestus and Annabeth.

When I stepped out they all gasped.

I handed it to Beckendorf and asked "Could you test it, to see how it performs?" He nodded dumbly still observing the beautiful bade.

He gave it a few swings and I saw a few of the campers nod, impressed and then we all followed Beckendorf to a nearby tree.

He put the blade by his side like it was in a sheath and breathed in, when he breathed out the blade was drawn and his right hand was out stretched to the right with the blade in his hand. We all waited and even I jumped and the tree slid off of it's roots, a perfect cut through the pine tree.

We were all just gawking and Charles was laughing evilly and his siblings were gawking at me.

"Shit, Percy I think I should take a few tips from you!" I laughed and said "Could you test by hitting it with this?" I handed him a celestial bronze sword from the table and he looked at me in surprise.

"This is celestial bronze. If you want me to I can, but it will break your sword. And this is a master piece." I shrugged and put the blade razor sharp edge up and he raised the sword above his head looking away.

And he swung.

I was expecting it to bounce off, but I was wrong.

The celestial bronze blade was cut, in half.

My Katana didn't have as much as a scratch on it.

Charles opened his eyes and looked at the four-inch thick Celestial bronze sword and saw it in half. "My gods..." He smiled and showed it to me, there was a perfectly clean cut.

He grinned and said "That was fucking crazy! Can I make you a custom sheath? I can enchant it too, what do you want, please I just want to work on this!"

I smiled and asked "Can you make a black ebony sheath with sea green rock implanted near the tip, then enchant the blade to always return to the sheath and be able to catch on blue fire?"

He nodded and walked into the forge screaming things like "This thing is crazy" and "This will be the most awesome blade ever!"

I laughed and walked back with Annabeth and she asked "How did you do that? Make it I mean?" I shrugged "I like youtube and I used a lot of metals to make it pretty then sharpened it until I couldn't sharpen it anymore."

She smiled and brought me to a cabin that was filled to the brim with lmost thirty or more campers.

I was kinda mad at that so I thought "I will fix that later."

"Hey, Luke!" Annabeth called. A twelve-year-old boy came out and smiled "Hey Annie, do you need something?"

She pointed to me and Luke smiled "New camper? Claimed or unclaimed?"

"Unclaimed but I think Chiron has some suspicions. He just made his own sword!" He turned to me in surprise and said "A son of Hephaestus?" I shrugged and said "I don't know? Are all of these kids supposed to be here? They aren't all demigods of the same god."

They both looked at me and Luke asked with wide eyes "You can tell who is a child of what god?" I shrugged again "I can tell who is a child of Hermes by their aura. You have a strong aura which is obviously Hermes. So do six others in here. But the rest are not Hermes' kids. Their aura is different."

They looked at me and Luke asked "Can you point to me to the six who are Hermes campers, only Travis, Connor, and I have been claimed."

I nodded and pointed them out. When I pointed and each one was claimed with the symbol of a Caduceus appeared above them. There were now two girls and five guys claimed by Hermes.

Everyone's jaws dropped as I finished and I said "None of the rest of you are children of Hermes." I saw Luke's eyes bulge and I was hugged by the four who were just claimed.

I smiled and Luke said "T-Thanks Percy. But how do you sense aura's?" I smiled and said "The same way as manipulating the mist. You have to clear your eyes and mind and see through what isn't there to see what is."

He nodded but I could tell he didn't understand so I said "My mommy taught me how. I can show you if you want. But only if you show me how you fight with a sword."

He grinned and said "Teach me how to see aura's and use the mist and you have a deal." I smiled and we shook hands.

We walked out and Annabeth asked "Can you show me how to use the mist?" I smiled and said "It would be better for Chiron to do it, I just learned from my mom." She nodded in acceptance and asked want to see the Archery range?" I nodded and we ran off there next.

After running around camp and surprising everyone, showing up Apollo kids in Archery, Ares kids in hand to hand, and Athena kids in academics I was pretty tired out. I went and sat on the dock and pulled out Riptide in pen form from the past and a piece of paper with an envelope.

" _Dear Olympians, I will ask you this once, I have seen your camp for Greeks. You and the minor gods will claim ALL of your kids at Camp Half Blood and inform Satyrs where they are around America within the next three days or you will not be happy about what happens. I have been watching over the world for a long time. Do not anger me by not respecting your children._

 _Sincerely The Destroyer, Bane of the unkillable, Enforcer of the faded realm, The Reaper, Or Silent Death._ "

I wrote the letter in perfect cursive and put it in the envelope. I closed it and sent it to Zeus by flame traveling it to him.

I waited fifteen seconds before I heard a loud clap of lightning which signified an Emergency meeting of the Olympians.

I smiled and knew this was where the gods would change their ways.

I had killed almost all of the evil in the world. The only Titans I left were the first generations, Atlas, Prometheus, and Titans who were not dangerous like Pallas, Styx, Calypso and some others. The rest I made fade.

In other religions I made enemies of the good gods fade. I killed the devil, many demons, Satan, and other religions enemies like Terra or Saturn. The only enemies left in any religion were Greek. Monsters, Titans, Giants, and Gaea.

It is known around even the mortal world that the one called "The Destroyer" is older than any god and is found around mythology known for destroying enemies left and right.

He has ripped invincible dragons in half with his bare hands and took on the devil in Christian hell because God asked him to. He took out the Chinese demons, he trained in every martial arts and form of fighting ever invented and meditated for a century straight to get in touch with the Chinese four heavenly kings.

His face is unknown and all that is known is he is the strongest person alive, Zeus's master bolt didn't even come near him and his face has never been seen. He is a white man and is a powerful unknown slayer of every monster known to history. He is feared by monsters and gods alike because when an evil Chinese god of wind tried to stab him in the back he died and his domain went to The Destroyer.

He takes the domains of those he kills and if he sets his sight on you, you are dead. He has taken countless domains and holds more power than any being but cares for even the smallest of bugs like a butterfly.

If you hear from him he is trying to either help or kill you. And if he asks for you to do something you do it or die.

Hence at dinner that night every demigod in camp was claimed.

I was the first, a son of Poseidon but there were more, two sons of Apollo, a daughter Triton, three children of Hephaestus, seven children of Aphrodite, Dionysus' twins, a child of Demeter, a child of Athena, a son and daughter of Ares (Gods, it is Clarisse), twin daughters of Nike, a son of Iris (Look it's Butch), and a son of Nemesis (Ethan).

There was also a map of the united states that had hella many dots, each was listed in a color scheme, red being in danger green meaning safe. Each dot represented a demigod. I smiled as everyone was cheering and crying at how the gods were finally paying attention. Chiron was just surprised and so was I, I was an uncle?!

There was a symbol above each dot which represented the parent of each dot. There were two for Hades and one for Zeus. I smiled and thought, Bianca, Nico, and Chasshole... I mean Chase.

I smiled and walked up to Michael and introduced myself. We started talking and I brought him over to Silena and Beckendorf who were both talking, smiling and laughing.

"Hey Charlie, I had a question for you and Silena here, I would like you to answer a question, Do you two want to be a couple with each other?"

They both froze and screamed "NO!" at the same time high pitched like they were nervous and I looked at Michael and said "Mr. Yew, you can always tell if someone is telling the truth as a newly discovered son of Apollo, please tell me, were these two telling the truth?"

He beamed back at me and said "They are both lying Perce, they want to date each other. It is official."

I looked at the two who looked at each other lovingly and Beckendorf leaned in and kissed Silena on the lips. Her eyes showed surprise before she melted and kissed back. About a minute later they pulled back and the entire Pavillion broke into cheers.

"Thank you, Percy, I would not have had the guts to tell him I love him." Said Silena I smiled and Charles said "Thanks, dude, I have had a crush on her for like a year. But how did you know?" I winked at him and high fived Michael.

I turned around and saw the entire Aphrodite cabin gushing over how cute they were.

I laughed and walked over to Chiron who was smiling.

"I never would have guessed those two liked each other." I smiled and said "They seem to love each other. By the way, Chiron, why does your pen feel like the ocean?" He looked at me and said "That's right, this is yours, a gift from your father, he said he wanted you to have it so he gave it to me."

I accepted it and took off the cap before waving it in the air and I looked at Luke who looked so happy with his family I was surprised he could ever be mad at the gods.

* * *

 **Time skip five years**

Today is the last day of school and I am excited, I have been going to camp for years and I was supposed to go back today because Gabe wasn't with us anymore, my mom went through college online while working at the candy store and became an author.

She has sold hundreds of millions of her first published book after I gave her a USB drive with a story of Peter Johnson and the lightning thief... along with a slightly altered version of my entire old life up to the fight with Gaea. That book series sold BILLIONS of copies and my mom lives happily now. In our own house.

I got in my mom's car and we started to drive to camp.

In the past few years at camp, multiple cabins were built for the minor gods and there are now about three hundred Demigods at camp. I am good friends with Nico and Bianca and I have been on retrieval missions all the time with Grover.

I always make sure to limit my water powers starting at point oh oh one percent and I can use up to point one percent of my water power this year.

Annabeth and Luke were dating happily the past three years and I used my thought reading to find out he hasn't been contacted by Kronos and he now loves the gods, Hermes has bent the rules and delivered things every day to the Hermes cabin and gotten to talk to his kids.

But one thing had been bad, Chase came to camp after two years of me living in peace. He tried to do the mental manipulation but Dionysus caught him trying it on Chiron to get out of Chores and Zeus came down and disowned him and took away his power over his domains.

I walked into camp and saw everyone looking around nervously. The past five years, after I beat Luke in a sword battle, Chiron let me teach the campers Physical Education. AKA I control boot camp.

I trained the Spartans. And every other intense warriors. I also had an input on how seal team six works. As in it as my design as a once five star general when I felt the miitary needed a little change.

Let's just say the campers I trained aren't little pussies anymore. I controlled their diet, activities, training, studies, and much more.

Hell, I rewrote everything they knew from the ground up, literally starting with teaching them to breathe correctly.

I looked around and couldn't find any of my trainees.

I walked into the arena and felt lava falling on me so I simply said "Really guys?"

I let it fall on me and looked at the shocked Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Annabeth, and Luke.

Did you think that would work?"

I heard Luke laugh and say "Damn, I would have never guessed you can't get burnt." I shrugged and said Poseidon's sons the Cyclopses are immune right? Remeber when I braught Tyson to camp four years ago and then two years ago he went and started working in Atlantis?"

I saw them think about it and Travis just cursed under his breath.

I sighed and said "You guys excited for this summer? You don't have to train under me, but I have a weird feeling something is coming." I saw them nod in agreeance.

"Anyway, I need to go tell Chiron I am back. See you guys later." I waved and walked towards the big house.

I was cut off by two black haired things attaching themselves to my torso.

I hugged them back and Nico said "Percy! When did you get back to camp?" I smiled and replied, "Just now Nico, How has camp and your training been?"

He grinned and said "I can summon skeletons, zombies, and spirits, no one I know but I can summon up to an Army. of skeletons."

I ruffled his hair and said "That is great, any progress on jewels or shadows?"

He huffed and turned away. "No..." He stomped away leaving me with Bianca.

"Hey B, How have you been?" She hugged me tightly before pulling back and saying "I am great, I have found I am amazing at shadow control and travel. I can also control some earth." I smiled at her and said "That is great, how are you doing with weapons?" She blushed and looked down "I-I have only been decent with daggers and knives. I just make a fool of myself when I try and use a sword." I smiled and leaned in and whispered "Try using a bow, I think with your small strong arms you will be best at that."

She pulled back and said "Really?" I nodded and she smiled and shadow traveled away smiling gidily.

I opened the door to the big house and heard noises in the living room.

I walked silently and entered the room and almost laughed.

Beckendorf and Silena were both shirtless and making out heavily and hotly exploring each other's bodies.

I cleared my throat and said "Not that this isn't hot but if it wasn't me you two would have two weeks of dish duty.

They separated and Silena covered herself and Charles put on his shirt.

"Damn Perce I didn't even hear you come in."

I grinned and said "Yeah, but I think that you two should continue this indoors. But I want you two to do something for me."

They both nodded and I said "DON'T MAKE OUT ON THE COUCH IN THE BIG HOUSE! Ugh, anyone can see you here. If you want, I can tell you a spot in the woods, no monsters, soft grass, nice place, no one will hear you. Here's a map with the location." I handed him a rolled up map with an X over a quiet place in the woods.

They both got up and scurried out when Chris left I said to Silena "If you truly love him, you would never side with anyone other than us." She froze while putting on her bra"H-How do you know about Kronos?"

I shook my head "I know he is gonna use Chase as his body, I know I will be the one to fight and kill him. And I know he is trying to make you a spy. Don't Do It. I swear on the Styx you will die if you do it. And that if you don't I will protect you from him"

She put on her bra and shirt and said "Thanks, Percy but how did you know?" I smiled and said "First swear you won't be his spy or go against Olympus."

She swore the oath on the styx so I said "I can read people's minds. Don't ask how I just can."

She looked at me in shock then nodded.

"Hey Percy, was that the first time you have caught Charlie and I about to have sex?" I shook my head and she paled but I said "But I am the only one who has ever caught you guys actually doin it. You guys are loud as fuck you know. Bunker twelve isn't silent you know."

She looked at me in shock and said "Bunker twelve is a mile away from camp and no one but Charlie knows about it!" I shrugged and said "I can hear up to a few miles away. I try and sleep and all I hear is campers snoring and people going at it. You two are by far the loudest though."

She blushed and said "S-Sorry." I shook my head and said "Just tell Charlie to put up some sound proofing... And I don't know, CLOSE THE DOOR!" She nodded and ran out of the big house.

"USE A Condom" I screamed. I saw her entire body flush red as she ran away and flipped me the bird.

I laughed and Chiron put a hand on my shoulder. "Who ever thought I am not the only one who can hear those two at night." I nodded and gave him a hug.

"How has camp been Chiron?" He smiled and said "Decent, no new campers since you got Leo and piper."

I nodded and said "Is Grover still looking around for Pan?"

He nodded and I said "He won't ever find him above ground."

Chiron looked at me "What do you mean Percy?" I looked at him He heard me... shit.

"Pan isn't above ground. He is in a cave."

He looked at me in surprise so I clarified "This is just my theory, but Pan is fading, after all, he was weak ever since ancient Greece, but he didn't fade then. So today he is in hiding, stretching out his life in solitude. What the Satyrs are smelling of great nature power is most likely Polyphemus with the golden fleece, that would be why so many Satyrs never come back, Polyphemus has found a way to get his food to come to him without even trying."

He seemed to think for a minute and said "Oh my gods... Percy that is brilliant, but if that is true, we need to get all searchers back, now." I shrugged and said "That is just a theory Chiron, what if I am wrong?"

He seemed to think and said "I will take it up with the council of the cloven elders."

I nodded and said "Anything happen on Olympus?" he shook his head and said "Nothing other than them worrying about the next two great prophecies." He threw his hand over his mouth and said "I mean what?"

I shook my head and said "Chiron, I already know we are going to be fighting Kronos and Gaea, it is fine."

His eyes widened and said "You are a smart boy indeed."

I grinned and said "You can trust me with anything Chiron."

He smiled and said "And you me, my pupil."

I smiled and said "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"What?"

"Nothing. You will find out eventually."

He nodded and I walked out of the big house.

I entered cabin three and sighed.

"I'm bored. Dad, is there like a big army I can fight or something? I am doing nothing up here!"

I was shocked when he replied.

"Percy, Oceanus, and Tethys are attacking Atlantis, would you come and fight with us to defeat him? He has a massive army."

I hopped up and said "Flash me there!"

He did and I smiled as I saw Triton, Tyson, and dad in full battle armor.

Tyson full body tackled me in a hug.

"Sup?" I said and they laughed "There is an army of ten million and two titans."

"How many do you want me to kill?" Triton looked at me in surprise as did my dad and my dad asked "W-What do you mean Percy?"

I pulled out Riptide and Whirlpool out. Whirlpool dripped blue flames and Riptide seemed to hum getting ready for battle.

"How many enemies should I kill, or should I foucus solely on Oceanus and Tethys?"

Triton laughed nervously "You're joking right? You can't take on the Titans of Ocean and seas in their own domains."

I gave him a death glare that literally made the devil scared and he and Poseidon recoiled.

"I do not joke when it comes to fighting. Should I kill the titans. Or would you like me to make them fade?"

"Son, you can make immortals fade?"

I nodded and said "I can. I have been preparing to defeat Kronos and found a way to make a titan fade."

They looked at me in surprise and dad nodded "I trust you to come back safe." I nodded and walked out of the throne room before putting away Riptide and pulling out Ethsher. I smiled at the blade of an unknown material and vapor traveled to the Titans' thrones.I was behind them and didn't want to take a long time so I put away whirlpool and put both hands on Ethshers blade and cut through the necks of both Titans.

I saw them turn into dust and then come to my sword before it glowed goldenly and I felt my control over the seas and oceans increase by a small portion.

I grinned as I felt their souls be sent to the realm of the faded and their domains transfer to me.

I put away Ethsher and grabbed the crowns of the father of water and his sister/wife.

I vapor traveled back outside of the throne room of my father and knocked on the massive doors.

He said enter and the doors opened and I walked in and bowed still hiding the crowns and dad said "Percy, I thought you were going to kill Oceanus and Tethys. It has only been twenty minutes. I hope you haven't given up after seeing the size of their army.

I shook my head and placed the two crowns on the table of war generals.

"They are both in the realm of the faded father."

The generals of Atlantis, Triton, Tyson, and Poseidon looked from the crowns to me and Triton stated simply "Shit."

The others nodded and my dad said "H-How? It has been a few minutes."

I smiled "I learned how to vapor travel." I said proudly.

He looked at me in shock and laughed "It took Triton a decade to learn to vapor travel! Who did you have teach you?"

I shook my head and said "I was actually going to be late for class because I woke up late and my alarm didn't go off so I focussed really hard on my seat in class. Next thing I know I was in my first block and Mr. Brooks almost had a heart attack."

He laughed and said "Congratulations. If you keep going like this you will be amazing at using your powers."

I nodded and said "Do you want me to fight in the battle against their army?" I asked pointing to the crowns.

"You, could probably take out a hundred thousand troops bro."

I grinned at Triton and said "Is there any chance you can wait for my sign until you charge. I want to see just how many I can take on before I am over run."

The generals nodded and my dad said "Just send up a water jet when our troops should start to attack." I nodded and we all walked out and to a balcony overviewing ten million enemy soldiers outside the gates of Atlantis.

I grinned and vapor traveled to the opposite end of the army and pulled out Whirlpool and Ethsher.

Two hours later the sea was colored so red it looked black like an oil spill... Sorry BP.

I sent up the signal and vapor traveled to the balcony with the generals. I was breathing heavily and sweating profusely. My chest rising and falling quickly.

The ten or so men looked at me and one of the younger ones said "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, made Oceanus and Tethys fade in twenty minutes and killed four million soldiers of the Oceanus army in two hours five minutes and thirty-three seconds."

I leaned down on the concrete balcony wall and asked "How was that dad?"

He extended his hand to me and I took it as he helped me up.

"You must have killed thousands of men a minute."

I nodded and said "33185 enemies a minute."

The others looked down at the retreating mermen and sea monsters and back to me.

"Hey dad does anyone have ambrosia... I am tired."

My vision went black and I passed out falling into my dad.

* * *

3rd Person POV

Poseidon noticed his son's eyes close and he started barking orders.

"Triton, take charge. Follow the remaining six million retreating and take out all of the ones you can until they get to the deep ocean and I will take Percy to get healed. Tyson my son and the Cyclops General, full charge. Mermen General, charge behind the Cyclops."

They all nodded and went about doing as the king of the seas ordered.

Poseidon then picked up Percy and walked into the throne room grabbing the crowns of the Titan of the Ocean and Titaness of the sea.

He then flashed to Olympus and called an emergency meeting by sending a spurt of water out of his trident.

Five minutes later all of the Olympians noticed Poseidon in full battle armor holding his unconscious son.

Zeus was the first to speak "What happened, brother? Did something happen to your domain or Perseus?"

Poseidon simply sat Percy on the ground and stood.

"Ten million troops marched up to Atlantis under the banner of Oceanus and Tethys three hours ago. They wanted a war. My son just got to camp and in his cabin sent a prayer for something to do so I invited him to come and see the war. I-I thought he would just watch."

Athena was the one to ask "You say you _thought_ he would only watch, what did Perseus do?"

Poseidon looked up and said "He killed four million enemy troops in two hours five minutes and thirty-three seconds according to my strategist James."

He let that sink in and Ares said "Damn that kid did that, how many men did you give him to fight with?"

Poseidon looked at the god of war and said "None he did it alone, using a sword he made, a sword made by Zoe Nightshade, and a sword of unknown origin."

The throne room was silent except for Hestia tending the hearth and listening about what the hero did.

"WHAT" screamed most of the Olympians.

"Is that true Apollo?" asked Zeus.

"What he said is the truth, father... But there is more to this story, correct uncle."

Everyone looked at Poseidon who was standing over his son protectively and he cleared his throat "My son made Oceanus and Tethys fade."

The throne room erupted in shouting.

Artemis and Apollo looked at each other then at the twelve-year-old boy who was unconscious on the throne room floor.

Poseidon slammed his trident on the marble floor silencing all of the gods and he asked "Apollo, can you heal him, I don't know if he was hurt but he passed out after fighting the army and I would like to know how he made the Titans fade."

Apollo jumped from his throne not wanting to piss off an angry Poseidon and he started to look over Percy.

Five minutes later Apollo looked up and said "My gods... Uncle, he didn't even get a scratch, he is just tired."

Ares laughed and said "I like this brat! Can I fight him when he wakes up?"

Poseidon glared at him and he slumped in his throne.

Aphrodite unbeknownst to the others liked her lips at the boy. He was strong, powerful, and HOT. Even as a boy he obviously had defined muscle and his skin was perfect. She fixed all of her makeup and adjusted her clothes which would make any man drool over her.

And many did. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Dionysus were all staring at the goddess hungrily and drooling. Apollo finally woke up Perseus and he stood and shook his head before bowing to Zeus, then his father, and then turned to Apollo and said "Thanks, Apollo."

Apollo grinned and they knuckle bumped.

Percy looked around the room and said "This is impressive, who designed it?"

Athena said "I did Perseus."

He nodded and said "Annabeth would love to see this, she has many designs on how to have the best throne room of the gods. Some better than this."

Most of the gods gasped at the boy's audacity and Athena stood from her throne and she screamed "What did you say, _boy?"_

He frowned and said "I said your brilliant daughter has ideas of what the throne room of Olympus could look like and she has some ideas which are better than this Lady Athena if you actually talked to your daughter you would see what I am talking about."

She flushed in the face and Poseidon interjected: "Percy, please apologize to Athena."

He nodded and bowed to the goddess of wisdom and said "I Apologize lady Athena, for being blunt about your forthcomings with your children and I apologize for pointing out your fatal flaw of pride when I commented on your architectural designs compared to your daughter's."

She pondered for a second before sitting in her throne and Percy raised his head and looked at the king of the gods "Lord Zeus, if you do not mind, I believe I am here to answer the question of how I managed to make the Titans fade?"

He nodded and said "Yes nephew, please enlighten us on how you made them fade."

Percy pulled out a blade which made most gods recoil at its power and aura and he said "I met a man, he was in the woods and he had white hair with a black stripe. He had clear blue eyes and he stood about six foot five. He smiled at me and it was blinding, much like Apollo's own and said "Hello young son of Poseidon, I am someone who would like to help you, take this blade and when you kill a titan it will send them directly to the realm of the faded. When you use it you will most likely meet the Olympian Council so tell them The Destroyer gave it to you as part of your destiny and the beggining of a new, peacful era." And then he disappeared in flames and I was holding this in my hand and I knew its name was Ethsher."

Everyone looked fearfully to Apollo and he nodded shakily "Percy told the complete truth."

Apollo turned to his sister who was blushing and looked like she was in a trance.

"Hey little sis, dreaming about your boy crush The Destroyer again?"

"WHAT!?" screamed the goddess and Percy.

Apollo grinned and said "Dude ever since Arty here turned twelve, she has been crushing on the guy who gave you the sword, he is the strongest warrior on Earth and he protected Artemis and me when we were born and stayed with us the first month of our lives. He is the only man Artemis has ever had feelings for and here he is back."

Percy seemed to think for a second before asking "I thought Artemis hated all males?"

She nodded but then said "He was... An exception. He was so kind and he was really nice. I-I liked him, a lot. But he disappeared and even I have not been able to find him. I hope to see him again..."

* * *

 **Flashback Percy POV Leto's island**

"Hello?" I shouted at the small hut on the beach.

I didn't get an answer so I walked in and saw Leto was struggling on a couch with a massive bump on her stomach.

I ran up and said "Are you ok? Is the child coming now?"

She looked and me and seethed through clenched teeth "Wh-Who are you? Did Hera send you?"

I shook my head and said "No, I am here to help you deliver your children, your daughter today and your son in four days. Artemis and Apollo."

She looked at me in shock and said "Help away but I don't think there is anything you can do about my pain."

I smiled and said "Actually I can, I am a certified doctor and healer and magician and a ton of other things."

She looked at the hood trying to see under my mask. I had hidden my face for years but it doesn't really matter so I pulled it down revealing white hair with a black streak and clear blue eyes.

I smiled and said "Leto. Please, let me help, I want your children to be healthy."

She nodded and four hours later I held a baby Artemis against my chest. I smiled at her and rubbed her head with my hand which was large enough to wrap around her body.

"She is beautiful. I am sure she will be among the most attractive women ever to live." She smiled and nodded extremely tiredly.

Four days later a twelve-year-old Artemis ran around the living room screaming about "Get it out already! Push!'

I smiled because every day she aged three years every day as a god. I smiled at her and said "Arty, come help your mother with her breathing."

"Yes D, what should I tell her?"

"Breath in breath out, push repeat."

Two hours later a tiny baby came out and I smiled and said "Artemis, come meet your brother."

"Hey D, will you stay with us for a while?"

I smiled and ruffled her hair and said "I will stay until I need to be somewhere else."

She smiled at me and nodded.

Two days later, Artemis was in eighteen-year-old body Apollo a rambunctious six year old.

I was helping Leto do laundry today so I carried the wicker basket to the room with water pails used for washing clothes and opened the simple door.

I looked in front of me and dropped the basket of laundry at what I saw.

Artemis as an eighteen-year-old was nude in front of me showing off her breasts and maidenhood.

I hadn't been wearing my hood with them so I could tell she saw my extreme blush covering my entire face and I turned around slamming the door and stuttering things like  
"I-Uh-Um-You-I mean I-ah didn't mean to I didn't know you were in there... I am sorry Artemis."

She opened the door clothed in a toga that had a large green grass stain on the front and she spoke quietly.

"Did you see me?"

I hesitated before hanging my head and nodding in defeat and she said "Then you have to take responsibility and marry me. That is what Mom says, I think. When a man sees a woman naked."

If I had been drinking something I would have done a spit take and I sputtered "W-Whaat!?"

She walked towards me and said "You heard what I said D, you saw me naked so you have to take responsibility."

She was looking at me with lust clouding her eyes and I was pushed against the wall so to escape I used shadow travel to make myself appear above the ocean outside to clear my lust clouded thoughts of Artemis and her delicousand beautiful...

The rest of the month I stayed raising and training Artemis and Apollo, Artemis couldn't look me in the eyes without looking away and be blushing.

After I left from Leto's island I went in search for pan and found him in only three days. I became quite friendly and I told him of his future and how he would fade. I told him of how I was actually Percy Jackson and how I was sent back in time to fix the world from being godless and over run by monsters.

He told me once he gives his essence to Grover he will send the others away and wants me to kill him and take the domain of the wild.

* * *

Back on Olympus

Most of the gods looked back to the boy who was only twelve but would have five clay beads by the end of summer. He held a blade that was capable of killing Titans indefinitely.

The boy looked around the room and made eye contact with every god ending on Aphrodite who was trying to gain the boy's attention.

He just huffed and looked back at his father and the goddess of love stood up shaking in anger "Why are you not looking at me like I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen? Most other men, even gods say I am the most beautiful goddess in the world! But you didn't give me a second look!"

The boy didn't even blink and he replied "Sorry. But you aren't that beautiful."

There was silence as the boy had shocked everyone again.

"You just make your body look fake and put on a shit ton of makeup and trash and make change your body, eyes, hair, and face until you make horny excuses for men drool at the sight of you like a piece of meat.

You are the goddess of beauty, not sluts. What you look like isn't beautiful, it is a walking sex toy for men. You may be the goddess of love but that doesn't mean you aren't supposed to find love rather than lust and sex. If you looked actually natural rather than like that maybe people would respect you more and not think of you as an airhead.

Love is probably one of the most powerful domains. I bet you feel pain every time someone has fake love or cheats and has affairs, so you try and make yourself look and think like a Barbie doll whore on the outside to make up for the self-doubt and pain on the inside.

If you were to act as a true goddess of love and be accepting of your domain of beaty in your true self and offering yourself up and playing with others rather than respecting yourself and your domain, you wouldn't have to look for sollence in a certain war god and your husband may actually like you rather than ignore the expensive perfume store that rucks up his life every ten minutes looking for a good time."

She seemed so shocked and scared she knew the boy who had looked at her for about three seconds could tell everything about her.

She simply nodded sadly and said "Y-You are right." Before she started crying and flashed out.

He averted his eyes then turned to Zeus and said "Was that mean to say what I was thinking?"

He simply nodded and said "Nephew, you seem to be better at observing than I thought, that was mean yes, but what you said was the truth, but what did you mean when you said she feels pain when love is fake."

I nodded then replied "Aphrodite has the domain of love and passion correct? This means whenever there is true love between two people she can feel it. So say a pair join in marriage, the woman truly loves the man but the man actually cheats every day. Every day Aphrodite would feel the man cheat in her domain like a stab in her body. So every time someone has fake love, doesn't return the feeling, cheats, or ruins love, she feels it. And with our world today and people cheating and breaking up left and right, she must feel very much pain. Therefore she puts up a ditzy facade to block her family from seeing her true depression."

He saw many gods nod in agreement and shock and Zeus rubbed his beard thoughtfully and saddened and Percy said "So every time you cheat on Hera who loves you, Aphrodite will feel it in her domain as physical pain."

He looked down in guilt and Poseidon rubbed the back of my head and said "Percy I think you should get back to camp. It is midnight in camp."

Percy looked at his father and slapped his arm "DAD! I have to wake up at six for getting ready for capture the flag. AH! I AM OUT PAST CURFEW THE FURRIES ARE GOING TO CATCH ME!"

The gods laughed as the boy ran from the throne room kicking the fifty-foot marble doors open easily and ran screaming running through Olympus.

Poseidon looked at the rest of the council and said "I wonder if my son realizes he can vapor travel."

The other gods laughed and Artemis spoke "That boy killed four million troops without a single scratch? I wish I could have seen it."

Poseidon said "He painted the sea red and it looked almost black. Usually, he is so fun and energetic. In that war, his eyes looked so serious, he glared at Triton when he said he couldn't kill a Titan and it was so intense even I was scared."

Poseidon then waved his hand and a water view of the balcony started "Just send up a water jet when our troops should start to attack." said the god of the sea and Percy vapor traveled away. The view changed to see over the ten million troops and after two seconds a cloud began forming at the back of the army. In seconds the damage was insane. It zoomed in and it showed Perseus swinging changing between three swords with pinpoint accuracy and killing thousands.

The gods watched each second of the battle and two hours later they saw almost half of the massive army decimated by the warrior. The scariest part of him fighting was his face. His eyes were dead and his face motionless like a stone, he was moving like lightning and was a killing machine.

When the boy vapor traveled away, the screen showed him talking with his dad and passing out in his dad's arms then it went blank.

All of the gods were silent at this boy.

He was a monster.

* * *

 **Percy POV**

I rolled out of my bed and pulled out the headphones which were playing piano and cello music and blinked my weary eyes open.

I wonder how much power I know have over water?

I got out of my bed and put on fresh clothes, I brushed my teeth, attempted to comb my hair, and I walked out of my cabin.

I walked over to the beach and focussed. I reached out my hand and felt all of long island sound and picked it up slowly. I opened my eyes and saw it perfectly floating, billions if not trillions of gallons of salt water just flying in air keeping form as if the earth hadn't moved.

I was smiling at what I was doing until I heard a voice say "Holy Shit! Are you doing that Percy?"

I let the water down and turned to see a shocked Bianca.

"Hey B, whats up?"

"The Fucking Ocean Percy, did you do that?" I looked away and said "I might have possibly been trying out how much I can control my powers, and what percent I was using."

Sh looked shocked and asked "How much of your power did that take?"

I cleared my throat and looked away and said "That is point one percent of my full power over water."

She looked about ready to faint when she said "You are amazing Percy."

I shook my head and said "I practice a whole lot more than you realize."

"But Percy what do you need to train for?"

I smiled sadly and said "There will be enemies who will come and try and hurt the people I care about like you, and everyone at camp, and the gods. I am training to make sure I am powerful enough to keep you all safe."

She nodded and hugged me "Thank you."

I hugged her back.

* * *

 **Summer Solstice**

Lightning cracks across the sky and there was the smell of death in the air.

I could feel it and I know that someone took the master bolt and Helm of Darkness.

I checked everyone in camp and knew no one was aware so I waited to be summoned to Olympus and it took five minutes.

I vapor traveled outside of the throne room doors and knocked.

I was told to enter so with one hand I threw them open. As I walked in I smiled warmly at Hestia and realized she said I could calm people with just a look so I used that power and as I looked around, the tense gods visibly relaxed and I bowed to Zeus then my father.

I noticed Aphrodite wasn't there for some reason and Athena wouldn't look at me.

"Perseus Jackson, we summon you here to ask if you know who stole my master bolt and who has the Helm of Darkness."

I nodded and everyone gasped "Chase Sky stole them on the Summer Solstice under your noses and when you sent the gods to get them found, Ares caught him and with his memories erased by Kronos he helped him escape. Chase is working with Kronos to be his physical anchor to the world when he rises again. I swear everything I just said is true on the river Styx."

Lightning cracks, signifying I wasn't lying and everyone turned to a nervous Ares "I-I don't remember talking to Kronos. I-I apologize father."

Zeus nodded and said "This is a quest active now, retrieve the weapon and Helm in one week from my ex-son. Go Perseus and return safely."

I vapor traveled away to pack up at camp and when I was done I looked at the map of all Greek demigods in America and saw he was in Norfolk, most likely getting the cruise ship: Princess Andromeda.

I vapor traveled there and watched him for three days. On the fourth day, I stole the master bolt and Helm of Darkness out of a room in the cruise ship and vapor traveled to the stables where I saw two horses I knew.

Arion and Blackjack. I grinned and cut Arion's Imperial gold chains and he thanked me before running off at like 745MPH.

I turned to Blackjack and said "Hey Blackjack, how are you doing?"

"I will be doin a lot better when you get these chains off me boss and I can go get me som sweet horse tail!"

I sighed remembering just how my Pegasus talked when not under licensing from Disney.

I cut the chains off and he said "Thanks, boss, give me your best cab whistle and I will be there. You need a lift now?"

I nodded and hopped onto his back and blasted a hole in the side of the ship with the master bolt.

Black jack spread his wings and jumped out of the cruise ship and laughed as black screamed "Fuck Yeah! Hey, boss, you are a son of Poseidon right, can you sink that ship with a tsunami or something badass like that?"

I grinned and said "I think that is a great idea."

I made a four hundred meters wide and a hundred meters tall wave and pushed it directly into the bow of the cruise liner.

I grinned as it began to topple over and as it sank I let the wave return to the sea and patted Blackjack on the neck and said "Let's go to Olympus."

He snickered and said "You best be giving me donuts boss." I smiled and replied "We have infinite refilling plates of food at camp Blackjack," I could see his eyes grow and we started flying faster in the direction of New York."

About two hours later we flew onto Olympus and when we landed he heaved a sigh so we started walking to the throne room.

"Hey Blackjack, you ever been on Olympus?" He shook his head and replied, "No Mares or sugar cubes up here boss."

I nodded and said "You got that right, but hey want some sugar cubes?" He turned to me and I stuck out a handful of sugar cubes.

He gulped them down and I pulled out a second handful and while he was munching he said "I think this will work between us boss."

I nodded and said "Me too."

I walked up to the massive doors and Blackjack whinnied "Them are som big-ass doors boss."

I nodded and knocked before being told to enter and pushing them open.

I walked into the center with Blackjack and we both bowed to Zeus, then Poseidon.

"Why is the Pegasus bowing to me?" asked Zeus to Hera.

Black jack said a few things in horse and Zeus still looked confused so I said "Blackjack is honored to be in your presence and since he flies in your domain he bows to respect and thanks you, Lord Zeus."

He grinned and said "Smart Pegasus you got there."

I nodded and muttered "A glutton too." causing some snickers to be heard from the council.

"Before we start this meeting lord, may we call Hades so I do not have to recite the short tale?"

He nodded and a few seconds later a black flash was seen and I bowed.

"Hello uncle,"

"Hello Perseus, I thank you for saving my children all those years ago."

"My pleasure, I love Bianco and Nico dearly. And I train them in their powers quite a bit and they both are coming along nicely."

He smiled slightly and said "Has my Helm been found brother?"

Every god in the room looked at me and I threw Zeus the master bolt and handed Hades his Helm.

I then went on to tell the council and all of the gods how I followed Chase to where he got the cruise ship and got the bolt and helm and saved the horse and Pegasus and got out before sinking the hole damn thing.

When I finished the story, I saw many of the gods surprised and shocked faces and Zeus spoke "Thank you for retrieving them Perseus, and amazing job on the war against those two Titans at Atlantis, you are dismissed, Nephew."

I bowed and walked out with Blackjack and he said "They seemed to like you."

I laughed and said "You think so?"

He nodded and we walked out and flew to camp half blood.

I smiled as we touched down neer the stables but jumped back immediatly as Silena waved a knife at me.

"Oh, sorry Percy, I thought you were a monster sneaking up on me."

I smiled and said "No, I am just me, I was wondering if I could let blackjack stay here when he wants to?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, sure."

Blackjack winnied and asked "Hey boss, have you been mating with her? She looks like a hot human."

I smacked him on the side and blushed whispering so she can't hear me say "My close friend does."

He snickered and said "Hey boss, am I allowed to rutt and go at it with some of these fine young Mares?"

I sighed and said "Have at it. Don't get caught."

He ran off and Silena looked at me in surprise.

"You can talk to horses?"

"My dad kinda made them you know."

She put her up to her lips and said "What did he say."

I looked away trying to cover my blush and said "He asked if you and I were mating because you were attractive."

"You know we probably would if not for Charlie." I blushed hard and looked at her in disbelief.

She ran off before I could question what she meant I looked at Blackjack who was just laughing his ass off.

I walked back to cabin three and grinned as the conch horn blew. I was hungry as shit.

I walked to the pavilion and smiled at how many campers were here.

I saw Bianca and Nico smile from the Hades table I built and Bianca waved.

I grabbed a plate and sat down and asked for blue coke and a steak with french fries and ketchup.

I sacrificed a portion to dad and Hestia and saw a flash and everyone bowed in the dining Pavillion.

"Hey, half godlings, I was told to tell you guys what has been happening on Olympus. Chase, the reject son of Zeus stole the master bolt and Helm of darkness and got a cruise ship with the help of Kronos. Your friend Percy went and took the helm and bolt back and sank the entire fucking ship of monsters."

Everyone turned to me and clapped.

I smiled and shied away. I grinned nervously and said "It was a quest from the gods..."

"So that's where you have been Perce?"

I nodded and Dionysus interjected "Actually Castellan, Perce was in Atlantis before that,"

The camp looked at me and Dionysus continued "He killed four million monsters and made Oceanus and Tethys fade."

I sunk back into myself not liking the astounded gazes of camp so I tried to lighten up the mood "So... like am I not allowed to play capture the flag any more?"

Nico laughed and screamed "Percy. I always wondered why you haven't ever received a scratch from any of us, you fought two TITANS!"

I looked at him and said "I technically di-" I was cut off by hundreds of questions and I was flooded by people asking me things so I just shadow traveled away but made it look like I disappeared.

I was at the dock and staring out at the beach when I heard something in the forest.

"You can come out now lady Artemis."

Five seconds later she came out of the trees and looked at me in awe and asked "H-How did you know I was there? I was hiding perfectly."

I smiled at her and said "I could hear your breathing and felt your aura. You only masked it, not fully hid it."

Her jaw dropped and she frowned and she said "You know, there was only one man to ever beat me at hide and seek because I was so good at hide and seek."

I grinned and said "Was it D?"

Her eyes widened and she asked "H-How do you know that?"

I grinned and said "Swear on your immortality to never, under any circumstances reveal what I am about to show and tell you and I will tell you how I know."

She looked at me and nodded "I Phoebe Artemis swear on my name to never reveal what you are about to show or tell me. This I swear on my immortality and name."

I nodded and grew until I was in the body I spent thousands of years in.

"Hey Arty," I said and I saw her eyes grow again and she tackled me to the dock in a hug.

"D! You disappeared with out telling me!"

I grinned and then she pulled back and slapped me hard in the face and she said "That was for leaving me."

She leaned in and pecked me on the lips shocking me "That was because you came back."

I grinned and said "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. My real name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon." She looked at me expectntly so I relectantly contnued.

"In the world I lived in, I was a doctor who wasn't a part of the godly world, because I left. But when I came back, everyone was dead.

I was the last demigod alive and most of the gods were dead or in hiding. I jumped into Tartarus and talked to him and Nyx then Tartarus took me to Cronus who sent me back in time with a sword that could make immortals fade and made me the Champion of time.

I have lived since the first prayer of humans and went from Pantheon to Pantheon, protecting people, gods, demigods, and animals. I have destroyed the evil in every religion except Greek.

Heck, I got this black streak of hair when God asked me to kill the devil. I did and Hell fell onto my back for five years until I hefted it up and put an immortal demon under it. I got to when I was born in this time and my memories and powers went into my infant body. So now here I am, correcting what happened in the other world."

She looked into my eyes and said "Perseus, The Destroyer. Stupid Seaweed brain. How has no one guessed it yet?"

I shrugged which was kinda hard when you have a goddess on your chest.

I smiled at her and said "Well you weren't able to figure it out." She stuck her tounge out and I returned it.

"What does the real you look like?"

I smiled and changed my white hair to my regular black and blue eyes to sea green.

She put her small hand up to my hair and asked "What did you get the white streak of hair from?"

I grinned and said "When I was fourteen I held up the weight of the sky for you. I am gonna do it again so just so you know, you will be kidnapped hunting Bessie by Atlas and I will come and save you."

She smiled and said "My hero" Before rolling her eyes.

"You know, I held up the sky for you and all I got in return was you saying "Not bad." You seemed to not care I even did it."

She laughed and said "Well, will this makeup for it?"

She leaned up and kissed me again on the lips and it deepened before I pulled back and said "Wait, what about your oath against men?"

She grinned and said "The oath my hunters take and the one I take swear off the company of men unworthy or untill we find true love."

I looked at her in surprise and she pulled at my orange collar and said "I think you are definitely worthy." She smashed our lips together and we kissed passionately for about five minutes and she pulled back breathlessly.

"I think I like this a little too much."

I laughed and sat up "You think? You have kissed me three times in the past ten minutes and I just introduced myself."

I laughed at her pouting and she slapped me "I didn't see you saying you didn't like it."

I shrugged and said "That was actually the first time I have kissed a girl since before I time traveled and broke up with my ex-girlfriend who cheated on me."

She looked at me in surprise and then giggled "I think you deserve the Virgin and chastity domains more than me."

I fake glared and pushed her into the water.

I laughed and jumped in and pulled her into an air bubble.

She looked around and said "This is amazing. I was never allowed to be in the sea because of Poseidon being against my dad when I was born so he cursed me and Apollo."

I smiled and said "Well it is good I control more than he does then now isn't it?"

She looked at me and asked "What do you mean?"

I smiled and said "You know that I have killed every evil deity in all religions right?" she nodded so I said "I get the powers from all of those deities. I have killed fourteen "Kings of the ocean" and like nine of the sea."

She looked at me in surprise then laughed "So you are like the most powerful being ever right?"

I smiled and shrugged "I have killed a few dozen primordials. I have killed everything from Gaea in my old world, Terra, and the Chinese equivalent of Primordials. They have the same domains just evil and different more complicated names. I have killed just about everything evil or anything powerful looking for a fight."

She looked at me in surprise and asked "Just how powerful are you?"

I shrugged and said "I have killed multiple Creators of the universe and mother or father earths. I just kinda keep adding to the list of power. Let's just say when I kill Kronos and Gaea in a few years, I won't even feel it that is how minuscule their power is in terms of if I gained it. Also, you know Christian god? Yeah, we fought in a power battle and I won in seven seconds."

She looked shocked but asked "How do you not have a massive aura?"

I shrugged and said "My aura is kinda in an ever expanding vault. If I let out my true form, Earth would kinda incinerate from how powerful it is."

She let out a peep and I nodded.

We were walking alon the beach and I said "You know, I think that you should invite Piper McClean, Bianca D'Angelo, and Thalia when I revive her next year into your hunt."

She looked at me and asked "Are they all maidens who have great skill in battle?" I could only grin and said "Who here has a virgin domain?"

She blushed and said "You are correct about them all but Thalia is a tree."

I nodded and said "Chase is going to come to camp and poison her tree. I will travel to Polyphemus' island take the golden fleece then throw it on her tree letting it revive it but in turn revive her."

"Is she good?"

I grinned and said "She is your sister and was your lieutenant."

She looked at me in shock and said "Damn..."

I nodded and asked "Why don't you invite Roman maidens into the hunt?"

She shrugged and said "Can't, not until we reveal your camps to each other."

I nodded and said "I think I should play a prank on them, When I go to camp Jupiter, can you Personally escort me with Juno after I leave the wolf house. They would flip their shit if the goddess who hates demigods and the goddess who hates men introduce a seventeen-year-old to their camp."

She grinned and said "It is always fun to prank those stuck up demigods. I definitely do that."

I smiled and we talked until she flashed away for her moon duties.

* * *

Percy: Age 13

I had killed the giants in dodgeball and went to camp and killed both the bulls by encasing them in ice. I heard about Chase poisoning the tree so I stopped Chiron from leaving for an extra day and grabbed the fleece and Grover and left the island.

I went to C.C's resort and spa and used some magic to release all the males. I was almost caught by a young Reyna and she screamed "What is your name?" I looked back and said "Percy." Before vapor traveling away.

I tracked down the fucked up son of Zeus got him and pissed off and sent an Iris message to the Olympians when Chase was admitting he was the one who poisoned it to the gods. I went back to camp and put the Fleece on Thalia's Pine.

Coincidentally, Artemis was there and invited the three of the girls I told her about into the hunt and they all accepted.

I was the one who broke the news to Nico but told him if he waited until he became powerful enough to protect her it would be better for everyone.

He reluctantly agreed when I told him I would teach him to shadow travel.

* * *

Percy Titan's curse

I heard of Artemis chasing down Bessie so I went and talked to the Ophiotaurus who agreed to stay in the Olympus throne room if I agreed to be his protector. He loved being named and having someone be his friend rather than try to kill him.

I then traveled to the base of Mount Orthys.

I met the Hesphedites and they told me to fight Landon if I want passage so I almost killed him but left one head and turned to the shocked girls and said "May I go meet your daddy now?"

They nodded and I plucked an apple for a keepsake before Going up and Punching Atlas in the face and I walked over to the sky and picked it up off her shoulders and said "Kick Atlas back under here Arty."

She almost fell over but shook herself and started pushing a dazed Atlas under the sky and I dropped it on his back.

I looked up and laughed at the white mark on my hair because for me it was the heaviest thing I had ever lifted when I did it the first time, but that was nothing when I had the sky as a domain.

I smiled at Artemis and hugged her and said "How are you?"

"Good. I don't know how you didn't even flinch when you too the sky. I smiled and shrugged and said "What type of travel? Vapor, light, fire, moonlight, shadow, flash, or walk?"

"Could you vapor travel us?"

I nodded and we appeared on the road outside camp.

We walked into camp and I said "I will carry you on my back to camp if you would like."

She nodded so I crouched and she hopped on.

We walked in silence then I realized she fell asleep and before we got to camp I made it look like I was beaten up and made a large scar on my right cheek and a limp in my left leg.

We entered camp borders and Pelus didn't bat an eye as we walked in.

I saw Chiron from across camp sitting in his wheele chair and when he saw me he sent a call on the conch shell somoning everyone in camp and a few minutes later I had a group of a few hundred around me and the hunters were all in front and said "Percy! What happened to milady? Where did you find her?"

I smiled and sat Artemis down in a chair on the porch and pulled one up for myself and said "First, MICHAEL! You got any ambrosia or nectar?"

I saw a flask fly at me and I caught it with ease and thanked him.

"Anyway, Artemis was kidnapped by Atlas when she was on a solo hunt for my friend Bessie the Ophiotaurus. I found her on Mt. Orthys in San Fransico and she was on Mt. Orthys holding up the sky. I took the sky and Artemis beat Atlas and put him under the sky and I fell to the ground. She flashed us here and fell asleep."

"If you didn't fight Atlas, where did you get beat up and get the gnarly scar?" I heard Luke ask.

Luckily in this world he didn't hate the gods and he was sent on a quest to help Hecate with something in the mist so he never got the scar on his cheek. Ironic how I "got" it though.

"I had to get past Atlas' daughters somehow. They set Landon on me."

I heard many people start to murmur and Annabeth asked "Did you kill him?"

I shrugged and said "Nah, he was a softie on the inside. I beat him but didn't see the point of making him miss like a few decades of guarding the apples of immortality so I left him alive, took an apple, flipped off the Hespherdites for Zoe and went up to take the sky."

Zoe laughed but the rest were stunned and Nico asked "Does this mean you are immortal?"

I shook my head and pulled out the apple "I don't want to eat it, I want it as a trophy."

This shocked many people but I ignored them and leaned over to Artemis and poured some Nectar down her throat.

"Why the hell are you touching Milady boy?"

I looked at the huntress and said "Phoebe, I was given permission to touch Lady Artemis when she was unable to walk after pushing Atlas under the sky because she was still shaky from holdin up the sky."

Some color was returning to her face and she started to wake up.

"Hey Percy?" Artemis mumbled.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Are we at camp yet?"

"Yes."

"Are the hunters here?"

"Yeah" They all shouted

"Can you girls not kill Percy for carrying me on his back, I am tired."

She yawned and looked at the hunters with a stink eye and they all grumbled in acceptance.

"Hey Mr. D, could you tell Lord Zeus I brought Artemis back like he asked."

The god just nodded and flashed away.

He came back and took a swig of Coke and gave me a thumbs up.

* * *

Percy Battle of the Labrinth New time

I was exploring the Labyrinth with Nico, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth. We were right outside of Pan's cave when he said "Enter young children."

We all walked in and I swear Grover almost passed out.

"L-Lord Pan" he stuttered.

"The one and only, young satyr. I would like for you all to know I am going to fade soon. I wish to give you all some of my essence. And I instate you Mr. Underwood as the new lord of the wild to nature. They will all know you as their leader and I will give you some of my essence for you to do it."

He shot out a green light at everyone except Nico and Grover. Grover let out a girly shreik and passed out.

Pan then looked at me and said "Young children, I would like to speak with Perseus before I fade. Please leave an old goat to his silence with the boy."

The other left the room, Tyson carrying Grover and Pan stood and gave me a hug and clapped my back.

"How have you been Perce? Have you gotten yourself a good woman yet?"

I smiled at the god and said "Naw man I might have some feelings toward some though, it is good to see you old friend."

"It is good to see you also. I must give you this before you do it. By the way I had one last adventure in the wild, I have a newborn son in Alaska today, go there in a few years after defeating Gaea, but watch over young Kyle for me."

I smiled and nodded accepting the task.

He handed me a folded note. I took it and pulled out Ethsher.

We hugged one more time and he closed his eyes.

"Goodbye my friend. Live a great life for me."

I sliced off his head to kill him instantly and made it painless.

He broke into dust and the dust flew to the sword which glowed a familiar golden then my veins repeated what the blade did and I felt instantly more connected and the animals which should be extinct bowed to me and one said "It is nice to see a new master of the wild." I nodded and said "I hope to serve you all well.

I walked out after putting away my blade and walked out to my friends.

"Pan has left to the realm of the faded."

Annabeth nodded and checked the cave before letting out a breath.

"He is truly gone now."

I nodded and the quest went on exactly like I remembered. We met Briares broke him out after I killed his hot upper half bitchy jailor, I blew up a volcanoe letting Typhon go and flew through the air for a long ass time after chatting with the god of madness and wine.

When I got to Calypso's island I stayed for a week and made out with her before swearing on the Styx to free her.

(Even though I can break it)

I left returned to find Daedalus' workshop.

I had received a backpack that carried a shit ton more than possible and put everything in the entire labrinth that was cool in the backpack without any of my friends noticing and he gave Annabeth his laptop.

He died and the maze collapsed killing the army and we were shadow traveled back to camp by Mrs. O'Leary my new pet.

"Thanks, girl," I said when we got back and Annabeth left.

She barked and said "You are welcome master, when can we play again, I want to play."

I smiled and said "We can play later."

She turned her head and asked "Can Master understand me?"

"Yup," I replied.

"H-How?"

"I've met your mom."

She laughed which sounded weird from a hellhound and she said "Can Master get me food?"

"Sure Mrs. O'Leary, what do you want?"

"A deer."

I almost laughed and used my powers over the wilderness and summoned a doe. She bounded off and I was left to my own devices.

* * *

Last Olympian

I had mom drive me back to camp and made her promise me that she and Paul would leave New York for a while. When I got out of the car the first thing I noticed were there were hundreds of campers all buzzing.

I almost laughed and when I walked up to Grover he said "I talked to the satyrs, naiads, nymphs, and nature spirits and almost all of them have agreed to help us."

I nodded and said "So, Thalia, Bianca, Piper, Zoe, and the other hunters gonna be here soon?" He nodded and said "Hey Perce, are you not nervous about Chase being the embodiment of the evil lord of time?"

I almost laughed as that isn't the first time I have had a friend ask me that.

"Nah, I just have to think of how this will work because we have both bathed in the Styx."

"WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Yeah, I bathed in the Styx to have a chance against Chase."

Nico walked up to us and said "Yeah, he jumped in and a few minutes later just walked out grinning. Then my dad came out and he convinced him to join us in the war."

"So we have nature, Death, the hunters, the party ponies, five hundred campers, and Poseidon's army to help us."

I nodded and said "All except the cyclopses, he will use them as a surprise attack in the heat of battle to turn the tides on Typhon."

They both nodded and I said "So when were you guys going to tell me that Rachel became the new Oracle?"

They both paled which was surprising for Nico considering he is whiter than a ghost... Literally.

"H-How did you know about Rachel coming to camp Percy?"

"I can feel her aura in a cave three miles east of where we are right now."

Nico laughed and said "Well, we didn't want you to worry. She came to camp with Apollo, I think they are in a weird sort of relationship."

An image flashed in my head of apollo and Rachel fucking and I bent over and almost threw up.

"Oh fuck no... Please, gods please tell me they aren't in _that_ type of relationship."

Nico howled in laughter and Grover erupted crimson and shook his head and said "No no no, he meant like she sees him as a father."

"Oh Gods" I said trying to shake the image out of my head and I said "Grover, can I have a word with Nico for a minute?"

He nodded and ran off towards Juniper and I looked at Nico who looked already guilty.

"W-What is it you think I did Perce?"

I shrugged and put my right hand on his left shoulder.

"Tell Reyna Percy says hi and will see her next year."

Nico literally fell over. He fainted.

I had to head over and put my hand on a tree to contain my laughter.

I put my hand on his eight beads and looked at Nico's one year Legion Tattoo. I smiled and said "So... Pluto, I think Hazel is kinda pissed that she doesn't get to meet Bianca."

I walked over to cabin three and called an Iris message to Zeus.

I watched as Typhon was three days out of hitting New York and knew we had to load up, and soon.

I heard the horn of the Hunters and sighed.

I ran over to them and smiled. Artemis decided to put in a new system of her huntresses. Right now, they were about sixty strong because of the influx of demigods.

I looked at them and smiled. The new system gave them ranks in the hunt.

Zoe was the five star, Thalia four star, Atlanta three star, Phoebe two star, and Piper and Bianca are one-star Generals. After every century you are promoted one tier, or you have to fight with a general. The three girls I suggested to be put in the hunt all fought for their positions and made it into the general spots within the first week.

I smiled and hugged Zoe and asked "How are preparations?"

"Good. We have sixty fully trained and thirty hunting wolves."

"No help from Lupa?" She looked at me in surprise and said "N-No, she isn't allowed to help."

I shrugged and said "Now that you are here, we need to head to the empire state building."

She nodded and Chiron blew the horn. A few hundred of us piled into a hundred trucks.

I simply flame traveled and saw New York exactly as I remember it all those thousands of years ago yet exactly now.

I replayed the battles in my head and made a strategy in my head. I got a map and place exact numbers of troops at each bridge, street or alley way in New York.

I grinned and put on my hood. I pulled out Riptide and whirlpool but made sure to leave Ethsher in his sheath on my left hip. I also had a secret weapon I had received from Indra. But I have never used it.

I just finished the plans when the busloads arrived.

Chiron hoped out last with Argus and walked towards me. Everyone was looking around extremely surprised at the state of things so Chiron spoke up and said "We just have to deal with the monsters. The mortals are asleep and we cannot help that at the moment. When we defeat Kronos, the curse will break and everyone will wake up."

I looked to the Stolls and said "By the way guys, not too much looting... The security cameras are not active." I winked and they looked at me stunned.

I heard the first roar of the monster army marching towards us and read out orders. When I was completely finished I looked over at everyone and said "Everyone if you need to make contact borrow someone's phone and put it back when you are done."

Everyone ran off to their points and I headed straight for Gabe's old Appliance store.

I opened the door and scoffed at the grotesque man.

"So this is what he would look like if I let him live?" I asked myself. I used whirlpool to separate his head from his neck and burnt the place to the ground.

I walked out and was met by a stunned Nico.

He was looking at the ashes and I put my hands up "Health code violation..."

He smiled and said "Will this be what we are going to do after the wars, Perce?"

I smiled and nodded "I think we will... I will invite Will for you, don't worry. I know."

He looked at me in shock and stuttered "H-How did you know?"

I smiled and said "You don't really think I am normal do you Nico? I just burnt down an entire building with a snap."  
He nodded but said "How do you know?"

I shrugged and gathered every shadow in New York to make a massive shadow version of me behind me and said "Do you really think you can hide in the shadows Nicky?"

He paled further and said "Percy... Please never call me that again. And holy shit. You have to teach me that."

I smiled and said "Isn't it awesome? It took me a while to learn, but it is awesome yeah. And DeathBreath, I am going to "disappear" for eight months and three weeks after the war. Come to camp Jupiter so I won't be extremely bored. When they ask how you know me, tell them Maria and Sally were friends before she passed away and we hung out as children. You hadn't seen me since I moved to Manhattan but we both have necklaces that show how many years we went to the same summer camp."

He looked at me and returned my grin and said "You are an evil genius..."

I nodded and said "BTW, you should tell Jason he will be sent to camp half-blood, it will be soon." He nodded and asked "How do you know about Camp Jupiter?"

I smiled and said "How do you think I can make Titans fade Nico, I am special. I also am a badass with sweet abs."  
He laughed and said "Don't get too arrogant there."

I grinned and said you want to see the real me? Like my body," He looked at me funnily and nodded.

I morphed into my original twenty-year-old form which was literally godlike. Better than a god according to Aphrodite and he stared at me in shock.

He gulped and said "T-This is what you really look like?"

I nodded and played with the white patch of hair on my face.

"There isn't any differences except a few inches taller, better abs and a blinding smile. Seriously, put that weapon away."

I grinned and shrank five inches and reverted to a six pack.

"How is that the real you?" I smiled and said "I was blessed and cursed by a primordial when I was born in this time in 1993. I remember my real body looking at my infant body from the outside and getting sucked in until we were the same being."

He nodded and said "Cool, now I think we need to get on with the battle." I nodded and we went off in search of anyone who needs help.

First day of battle

I was standing in the park and saw Prometheus. I smiled at him and said "Ah, Titan of forethought?"

He looked at me in surprise and asked "You actually know who I am?" I nodded and said "It is nice to meet you Prometheus, I have met your father, wonderful fellow he is, but your brother is a complete ass. Let's make a deal."

He was still looking surprised but shook it off and pulled out Pandora's box and smiled "I bet you don't know what this is?"

I sighed and said "If you were just going to wave the box of all the world's evil in a guys face at least don't be smug about it."

He was again in shock as I picked up the box and grabbed his arm before he could react.

I flame traveled us to mount Orthys and threw him under the sky knocking Atlas back and dropping the sky onto the waiting Titan.

I drew my blade and sliced off Atlas' head and made him Fade.

I flame traveled out side the throne room and knocked.

I entered and found two of my friends. I smiled at Hestia and Bessie and bowed to the goddess.

She smiled sweetly and said "Percy, please you don't have to." I nodded and sat next to her.

"Hey Tia?"

"Yeah Perce?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

She nodded and said "Anything for my champion in another world."

I smiled sadly and said "Actually this is how I became your champion in that timeline Tia."  
She looked at me in shock and I handed her the box.

"This box holds all of the world's evils. I would like to entrust them to you because you are the last Olympian who deserves to be worshipped as a great god. You love everyone and are a calm and truthful person. Because of that, I trust you with Pandora's box."

She looked at me in surprise then smiled and said "I can see why the other me liked you enough to make you my champion. But still, the least I could do is give you my blessing."

I put my hands up and said "Sorry Tia, your other self beat you to it after I killed Gaea."

Her eyes grew massive and she said "So that is the next great prophecy."

I nodded and said "I need to get back, the battle is still waging my lady."

"Percy please. You are stronger than the entire council combined and you are immortal after killing evil creators. You dont even bleed red."

I smiled and said "Actually, I bleed silver not gold." She looked at me in surprise and said "I have never heard of a deity with silver blood." I nodded and said "Neither have I. All of the creators have platinum, same with primordials. But gods titans and immortals have gold."

She nodded and said "Get back to your battle Percy, we can talk later, you have some friends coming over the river and across the bridge."

I nodded and flame traveled away after giving Bessie an apple.

Once I finished with the river spirits and cleaned both of their rivers easily, they sank the ships and I killed the minotaur who had been the general of the monsters on the bridge I flae traveled to the park with all the nature spirits.

I could see them failing to fight back so I used Pan's domain and completely wrapped all of the monsters in roots.

The nature spirits were shocked but they didn't argue to attack and kill all of the monsters.

I walked over to the flaming Titan and grinned at him before using Ethsher to rid him of this world eternally.

I gained more power over light and fire but what I found odd was it was Heavenly light, much like the one I felt when I used to have tea with god on Sundays.

I ignored the heavenly light domain and traveled to the bridge to kill the minotaur again.

The second day of the battle.

I smiled at Chiron and Annabeth as they looked at me in disbelief and said "I don't understand how you have such great battle strategies." Annabeth nodded staring in disbelief and I said "I believe we will have a strong enemy soon. It will be loud and flashy and Kronos will sneak into Olympus then while sending a massive wave."

Annabeth nodded and said "That seems likely, but what could he send?"

I was about to answer when I heard the Lydian Drakon.

We ran out and saw it floating in the air. It was basically the same as the alien from Avengers so I grinned and said "I'm always angry."

They looked at me in disbelief I would joke when in the face of this monster.

I just slid off my hood and yelled "Clarisse! You take left flank I take right!" She nodded and heaved her electric spear and shield and began to charge the beast.

I was wearing a camp T-Shirt and blue jeans with combat boots so I was pretty excited to see how they performed after I enchanted them to be almost indestructable and always comfortable and clean.

I began to sprint and when I caught up to Clarisse I passed her and pulled out the weapon Cronos gave me and like lightning I made cuts everywhere on the beast's armor and it roared in pain. I had made one hundred massive insisions by the time the daughter of Ares could make one.

We finished in about one minute before the monster's essence devided. Half went to my blade and half made Clarisse glow red with the blessing of Ares.

I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up before running back to Chiron and Annabeth who had similar expressions of "damn" written on their faces.

Final day of battle.

I walked into Olympus and saw the gates busted open exactly as they were before.

"Old dog new tricks" I muttered under my breath.

I walked through the doors which were broken and came into the room and saw a waiting Kronos in the blonde boy's body with Golden eyes.

I smiled at him with no happiness in it and sat in front of him.

"How do you want this to go down?" I asked "I want you to go die and the Olympians to fade."

I sighed and froze time around him.

I could feel him fighting it but it was like a fly bothering a giant in terms of headway he was getting.

I took Riptide and stabbed him in the place Luke stabbed himself.

I slammed Riptide hard underneath his left arm and watched as the Golden split away as Chase Died.

I turned to the physical Kronos who had escaped from death by separating himself from the body and I used Ethsher and killed him as purely Kronos before he could even notice me attacking.

He faded into Ethsher and I gained some more powers over time.

I was surprised, however, that the fates came and said "Percy Jackson, you are to be the carrier of another greatly powerful weapon. The Scythe of Kronos. Use it wisely. And try not to kill too many people. You are not as fate has written you. Now go help the gods with Typhon... Destroyer."

I nodded and changed into my white and black hair and blue eyes.

I then transformed the scythe into a watch and pulled up my cloak and Flashed to where Typhon was.

I looked over the situation and almost laughed.

All of the gods were tired of fighting the massive giant.

I let out some of my aura. It wasn't enough to vaporize the gods, but they would all recoil at it.

I pulled out Ethsher and went to town on the ugly Giant.

Within Five seconds he realized what I was and summoned a storm. Zeus tried and failed to contain it so I used my powers and stopped it surprising the monster and the gods.

I then used Ethsher to land a killing blow and cut the massive throat of the Giant.

He bled black and blue blood before bellowing and bursting into Gold dust and Fly into my blade.

I felt my storm domain increase by about one fifth which was surprising. I guess he was a little more powerful than I thought.

I turned to the gods after sheathing my blade.

"W-Who are you?" Asked a shaky Zeus.

I turned around and flopped down my hood and rolled my eyes.

"Zeus, do you know another immortal named Destroyer that goes around helping gods to make their enemies fade... Literally?"

He looked at me and shock and all of the gods also were surprised I was here so I said "Chase that son of yours, Zeus died and the son of Poseidon used my second blade to make Kronos fade. The Fates told him to be the new Keeper of the scythe and the demigods with Hades' help destroyed the army and we were victorious."

They all cheered and I grinned before flicking my hood up and said "Oh yes, it is your boy's birthday Poseidon... I think you all need to pay more attention to your children, gods. And don't make the excuse of Ancient law bull shit. I was there when the fucking fates wrote them. And Zeus' addition the fates accepted was: Gods are limited to how much they can interfere in mortal affairs..."

Zeus looked at me and said "Exactly that is why-" I cut him off and willed the documents to my hand and said "And if you were smart you would have read the fine print on the bottom that the fates added which states: All rules convening demigods can and should be expressly only in times of war between gods. Gods may interact as they please in any other situation as they wish when being with their children. And please tell me, which one of you was the one who read the ancient laws all the way through?"

I waited and stood shocked "NONE OF YOU HAVE ACTUALLY READ ALL OF THEM!? Zeus added the one about interacting with your kids and he didn't read the rest of the rules?!" I roared and they all backed up in fear as I just parted the ocean in anger.

Athena was the first to speak and said "They were never actually given to us."

I sighed and rubbed my temples "J-Just be fair to your fucking kids. They are children for gods' sake. They need their parents to be there for them and you all have been ignoring them because you didn't read something all the way I will now take my leave before I get mad." I said simply.

I finished my rant and flashed back to Olympus and changed back to sixteen year old real me.

I sighed and walked over to the elevator and hit the bottom floor.

The music was trash but it didn't matter because when the doors opened I was greeted by sword and weapon point.

"PERCY!?" Screamed the demigods posted at the elevator.

I grinned cheekily and Luke asked "D-Did you kill Kronos?"

I smiled and whipped out his scythe and slammed it and said "He is gone forever guys."

There were cheers but I dampened the mood by asking "How many casualties?"

The room froze and Nico told me damage report "five nature spirits, four wolves, two demigods, five centaurs."

I heard the deaths and was glad that there were many, many less deaths but I was pissed off.

I walked out the door to a construction site and punched the cement wall.

It immediately spider webbed and the building crumbled to dust.

I put my head in my head and turned to the guys who had followed me.

"I-I am sorry. It is my fault that they died... If I would have planned better no one would have had to-" I was cut off by a hand on my head.

"Do not do that to yourself Perseus. It is thanks to you we won. If we did not have your strategies the damge would have been a hundred times worth. You are not to blame. We all put our lives on the line knowing what could possibly happen."

I let out a few tears and nodded in acceptance.

Leo then spoke up "I definitely knew I was risking my life, but like everyone else, we knew we were fighting for something bigger than us."

I nodded and said "Thank you all. For fighting and trusting me. It was an honor to fight with you all-"

"Percy! We got the stuff!"

I turned to see the Stoll brothers riding around in a truck. In the back they had UHD Plasma flat screen TVs, game systems. Basically an entire gamestop. They also had every single new electronic in the world systematicaly placed like tetris. Tablets, cameras, laptops. Hundreds of them. I looked in the back seat and saw they looted a candy shop and had a few hundred cans of soda. They also had every movie basically ever.

I grinned evilly and Vapor traveled them to camp.

I then vapor traveled there and got them and vapor traveled us back leaving the truck there.

We high fived and I asked Chiron "What do we do now?"

He looked up and said "Wait until the gods get us I presume." At that moment, Zoe, Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, Nico, Tyson, Grover, and I were all flashed to the Olympus throne room.

I looked at the others and smiled before I walked in and bowed to Zeus, Poseidon, then Hestia.

"Nephew, Why do you bow to my sister?"

I smiled and said "Lord Zues, I am the champion of the Hearth, I am to bow to my patron am I not?"

He looked taken aback but merely nodded in acceptance.

"First of all we called you here to recognize you as the heroes of the Battle of Manhattan, Tyson, you first."

My brother nervously walked up and stood at Poseidon's feet and he smiled down at him.

"You were an amazing warrior, son, I would like to promote you to General of the Cyclops and give you your choice of a new weapon."

Tyson looked at me and I smiled and nodded so he said "I accept daddy, I would like a stick for my new weapon."  
Poseidon looked shocked and said "I-Ahum will get you the best stick you have ever seen." Tyson looked at me and smiled and ran out the door and got congratulated by all of Poseidon's Cyclopses.

Poseidon looked at me so I spoke up "He wants a really nice club for brute strength and bashing." I heard most of the gods say "OOOH"

And dad just nodded.

"Next, Zoe and Thalia, daughter of Atlas who is under the sky currently-"

I cut him off by raising my hand shocking everyone.

"Y-Yes nephew?" Asked a confused Zeus.

"I kinda went back to Mount Orthys and made Atlas fade for kidnapping Artemis and shoved Prometheus under the sky because he was an ass."

The council room looked shocked and Zeus just said "Oh... Well, thanks. And as I was saying, Daughter of Atlas and my daughter, the council wishes to give you immortality as Artemis' Lieutenants and sisters in her hunt forever."

They looked at each other and bowed at the same time "We accept lord Zeus."

He chanted and I watched as two of my closest friends became immortal like me... Yay.

"Next, Annabeth Chase, your mother and I have agreed for you to be the new architect of Olympus."

The room was silent until she cried out "YES! YES! A million times yes. I thank you for your brilliant offer."

"Luke Castellan. Your father would like for your gift to be your mother's mental state completely restored."

He fell on his knees and he let out a flurry of tears and nodded.

"Please. I would love that to be my gift lord Zeus."

He nodded and Apollo snapped and said "It is done."

"Nico DiAngelo, your father would like to make you ghost king and prince of the underworld."

He bowed respectfully and said "I accept lord Zeus. Thank you."

He stood and stood behind Grover and I.

"Grover Underwood." Grover stepped forward and bowed.

"Since Pan instated you as the lord of the wild, we would like to make you the leader of the council of cloven elders."

He nodded shakilly and estatically said "I accept lord Zeus, it will be an honor."

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus bellowed happily.

I stepped forward and bowed.

"The council has decided to bestow upon you any gift you can think of, and you may choose godhood if you so desire as many of the council would enjoy."

I smiled and said "If I can come up with two gifts I wish, and they benefit you along with me, may I ask them?"

He looked at me in surprise and nodded.

"Will you swear this on the Styx?"

He nodded and said "If it is in our power and interests I would be glad to, this I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder he didn't create rumbled and I nodded.

"First, I wish for the gods to pay more attention to those beneath them, Demigods, minor gods, their _children._ This included, We can build the minor gods smaller cabins at camp. We have the resources, manpower, and perfect architect. And I am sure my father and brother could help me convince some Cyclopses to help us build."

He thought about it and said "That is very fair, I believe that they all deserve that and if you and Athena's daughter are at the helm I am sure it will turn out stupendously. Now what is your next request nephew?"

I looked at him and said "Let all of the friendly Titans and Titanesses free. Such as Leto, Rhea, Bob, the Hesperidestes, Calypso, and the other friendly ones. They can swear an oath to never go against Olympus unless they are attacked first and if they don't they stay imprissoned."

He nodded and said "Wait who is the Titan Bob?"

Nico snickered and the gods looked at him in surprise.

"Percy decided when he was fighting Iapetus the best way to beat him was to tackle him into the Lethe. He wasn't affected but Iapetus didn't remember who he was and he named the Titan of mortal lifespan Bob and they became friends."

Nico was laughing so hard he was in tears by the end of recapping his story.

I blushed and nodded.

Zeus chuckled and said "Very well, but they have to swear an Oath. I give you permission to visit all friendly Titan's prisons and free them if they agree."

I nodded and bowed "Thank you Lord Zeus."

He sighed and said "I really wish you would have become a god nephew, it would have been fun to have you as an immortal."

I nodded and said "I know uncle, but I wish to live as a demigod until I can make sure my friends will be safe when I am not there. Also, I have a feeling I will have another quest coming up."

I saw a few gods shift and nod and I looked to Apollo and said "Lord Apollo, may I speak to you after the ceremony?"

A few gods looked at me wierd including Apollo but he nodded anyway and Zeus said "Council dismissed!"

And he and Hera flashed away with lightning.

Everyone left leaving Apollo and I.

I smiled and walked over to him and gave him our secret high five we made after I rescued like seven of his kids.

"Whats up Cuz?"

"Are you Apollo or Apollo?"

He looked at me funnily and said "I keep the same form in Roman and Greek, so I am, yes. My other half has the same mind but is on the sun chariot"

I nodded and said "We have to talk about two things, first is your legacy."

He looked down and sighed and said "Don't kill him, but you can beat him up in a duel. I think you should break a few bones."

I nodded and said "What should I do if he tries to take control and go to camp half-blood?"

He sighed and said "If he does, Call me and I will show up and will knock some sense into him and tell the Legions to stop."

I nodded and smiled "Now for the fun matter."

He looked at me nervously and said "What is it cuz?"

I sighed and said "I want for you to help me make a hunt for males."

He looked at me in shock and said "H-How did you know I was planning on doing that? I haven't told anyone."

"I think we should. We could invite a ton of guys and the thing is, we will not tell anyone and I can erase the memory of it if they say no. We will be like special ops. A secret from the gods and demigods."

He looked at me in amazement and nodded "Roman, Greek, or others?"

"All. We can invite mortals we come across, too."

He nodded and said "What will be the vow?"

I raised my right hand and spoke "I pledge my life to my friends in the hunt and the God Apollo. I will never turn my back on someone who I can help who Apollo deems worthy of help. I accept eternal fun and secrecy, and join ghost hunt."

I saw him grin and said "Holy shit that is great. I will give you my blessing of semi immortality, a wolf form, light, healing, archery, and music."

I nodded and snickered "You now are the leader of the hunters of Apollo."

He grinned and I said "You know, Artemis told me that she and the hunters are actually only maidens until true love. So I think we should just ignore the part of rejecting company."

He nodded vigorously and said "Part of our duties will be to find true love."

I nodded and said "Get Nico and Will to join, also Michal Yew, possibly the Stolls. And just ask around camp while I am going to bring the friendly Titans back. But tell Nico first."

He nodded so I vapor traveled to find a queen that I met when I blew up Mount Saint Helens.

I appeared on the sands and heard Calypso scream "If you are another Hero, just stay there, I will meet you in a minute."

I smiled and walked up to the hut and leaned against the doorway.

"Hey Cal, I think I am not just another Hero, I think you might want to come say hi to _your_ Hero."

In a heart beet she was infront of me with wide eyes. "H-How are you Here? Never minde! PERCY!"

She crashed her lips against mine and we kissed until I was dizzy and pulled back and said "I am here to free you. If you want to leave just swear you will not fight against Olympus unless they try anything to harm you."

She swore in a few mili-seconds so I grabbed her waist and we kissed while I vapor traveled us to camp.

There were only a few people and I saw the Stolls talking to Apollo before looking at me with wide eyes.

"Who the hell is this hottie Percy and why is she giving you mouth to mouth?" Asked Travis.

She pulled back blushing and the three had big wide eyes and Connor said "Holy shit she is hot."

I smiled and said "Guys, this is Calypso."

Travis and Connor looked at her in shock and Apollo winked to which she flipped him off, he was taken aback then looked at me and I shrugged.

"Wait, Calypso do you want to go talk to Zoe? She is at camp."

Her eyes widened and she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the hunters' tents.

I looked back to Travis and yelled "Don't let Katie affect your decision, you are allowed to find true love!"  
He blushed heavily and screamed back "HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW EVEN CONNOR DIDN'T KNOW."

I grinned and ran off towards the hunters.

We got there and I was stopped by Phoebe.

"Where the hell do you think you are going _boy_?" she snarled at me.

I grinned and said "I am going to meet my friends, who are in the hunt. Including your superiors. So if you may, I would like to get your leader's sister to her because she was freed today."

She growled at me so I sighed and walked past her and entered camp.

I got about thirty feet in when I felt an arrow strike the back of my head.

I turned around, picked up the arrow and looked at it.

"A razor sharp tip. You should realize If my body could sustain damage, I would have just been murdered."

She huffed and said "That was the point. HUNTERS! ATTACK THE BOY WHO IS INVADING CAMP!"

I sighed and waited fifteen seconds and was surrounded by sixty girls.

I sighed and pulled out whiplash and slammed him into the ground.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the handle.

I waited a few minutes and Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, Piper, and Bianca came out of a tent and Artemis asked "What is all this commotion?"

"A boy tried to attack camp milady. I think he is dangerous. He has a perverse look in his eye."

I tried hard not to laugh and when they broke through the ring of girls Artemis saw me and hugged me before saying "Oh hey Percy."

"Hey Arty, I brought Calypso to say hi to Zoe."

She looked at the girl and nodded and Zoe came out and tackled her sister "Oh my gods! Calypso it has been so long. How are you?"

The hunters were still in shock of how Artemis and I were so casual with each other and Phoebe and Atlanta asked Artemis "How can you be so friendly with a male?!"

"A boy!?"

Artemis sighed and said "Percy is the only respectable man in the world. I trust him with my life and he is loyal to a fault. He has gone on multiple quests for the gods and may I remind you he is the savior of Olympus. Also, he held up the sky for me. And I mean the entirety of the sky on his shoulders."

The hunters all looked at me in surprise and I was awkwardly ignoring the deep conversation of Zoe and Calypso and stares from the hunters by using Ethsher to clean my nails.

"Kelp Face, why are you using possibly the most powerful blade in the world to clean your nails?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know pinecone face, I didn't want to use Zoe's sword for that, the scythe is a weird angle for nail cleaning, and I am leaning on whiplash."

Atlanta butted in and said "What do you mean most powerful blade in the world? That ancient ass hunk of gold?"

I smiled and said "This is, in fact, an ancient ass hunk of gold, given to The Destroyer by Cronos and given then to me. Its name is Ethsher. It has razed the most powerful gods in the universe before I was brought into the world by my mother and when I received it I made five Titans fade."

The hunters looked at me in shock then to Artemis who nodded and said "The Destroyer used the blade this morning to make Typhon fade with one blow."

There were gasps then a newer hunter named Lacy, a seven-year-old daughter of Hermes asked "What are you talking about Scythe? I don't see one."

I smiled and said "This morning when I killed Kronos for good, the Fates appeared and asked me to keep his Scythe in my possession because it is also one of the most powerful blades in the world. Along with the indestructible riptide and the katana of my own creation that has multiple extremely rare metals in it which literally hums with power, I think I was a good choice to wield it."

She smiled and said "Can we see it?"

I pulled off my Rollex and the scythe Appeared. It was about six feet tall, a three foot horizontal, curved blade at the tip and the long metal pole called a snath was six feet. The snathis five inches in circumference. It was made out of enchanted celestial bronze and steel.

I smiled when they all recoiled at the powerful waves that radiated off of the blade.

I put it back and Piper said "Damn..."

I nodded and grinned "Yup, If I were to show you girls the full magical power of Ethsher... Let's say no more New York."

I saw shock spread through the hunters and said "Anyway, I have three weeks until I am Kidn- I mean have to go on a quest for about a year and I won't be able to talk to anyone in that time, I also have a thing I have to do releasing the good Titans, so for right now to all of my friends, I will not see you for a while. So I have to say goodbye to everyone but Arty."

I saw all of their surprised looks and went to finish up business with the Titans.

Time skip Three weeks

I was lying in bed when I felt a goddess appear at my door. She came in silently and I could feel her try to access my mind and I said "Lady Hera, you will not be able to tamper with my mind. I have a stronger barrier than you can break. The Destroyer gave it to me and told me what you were going to do. Let me keep my memories. I will pretend to be a son of Neptune for you and unite the camps.

I felt her jump back and then the light flicked on.

"I am sorry for doing that Perseus, I didn't think you were so willing to help a goddess like me."

I shrugged and said "Take me to Lupa then."

She nodded and flashed me to the wolf house and said "Juno will see you in like eight months. Good luck."

I nodded and transformed into a wolf and waited.

"Wh-what the hell? Juno said we would have a demigod?"

I turned around to the wolf goddess and transformed into my sixteen-year-old form and bowed "Lady Lupa, Juno instructed me to come here."

She looked at me in shock and said "Are you a werewolf? We don't train werewolves."

I shook my head and said "I was blessed by Apollo to have a wolf form my lady."

She nodded in understanding and relaxed her posture and said "It will be easier to train you as a wolf boy, I am going to make you a permanent wolf until we are done."

I nodded.

Eight Months Later

"Good job my boy. You have been the best student I have ever had. Your wolf body and mind is perfect and sharp. I will say you are my favorite disciple. Congratulations. You can go to camp now, Percy."

"Thank you Lupa, I will see you later."

I bowed. I had been in my wolf body for almost a year training and learning to perfect it.

I started on my way towards camp and when I got out of Lupa's vision, I changed into my human form.

"Holy fuck. I feel so much better." I sighed and began getting ready to be chased by the gorgons.

Two Weeks Later

I finally got to San Fransisco and I was kinda tempted to go meet Helen and Fredrick but decided against it.

I slid down to the road and smiled at Juno and Diana.

"My Ladies." I said.

"Percy,"

"Perseus."

I smiled and picked up the old hag and smiled at Diana.

"Shall we?"

She nodded and we began waking to a very familiar hill.

We got there and I smiled at the Centurions and said "May we enter Centurions?"

Frank spoke with a voice I hadn't heard in thousands of years "Who are you three?"

I smiled and said "Lady Diana, Lady Juno, and Percy Jackson."

Frank and Hazel immediately went into a bow and said "Our mistake miladies."

"Stand and let us through _boy_." said Diana.

Damn. I thought to myself.

Frank jumped up and opened the doors and asked "If I may miladies, why are you escorting a demigod to camp?"

They looked at each other and Juno said "This man is an extremely important and powerful demigod."

He just looked at me and said "Doesn't look like much." Under his breath.

I have to give it to him. I was caked in mud, clothes torn to shreds, dirty, and smelt like a landfill. Which I did hide in once from the Gorgons. Bad idea.

I hadn't eaten in two weeks and I hadn't bathed in almost a year thanks to Lupa.

I smiled and summoned water from the air and completely cleaned my skin, hair, and clothes and Frank jumped back. I changed into my seventeen year old body because of the year but left my skin and muscles they were, ratty and torn. I would deal with them later.

"O-Oh, you look like a lot better fighter when not all covered in whatever that was. I nodded and said "It is fine son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon."

He stepped back and said "W-What?"

I nodded and said "Legacy of Poseidon, son of Mars. And Daughter of Pluto. Both of you have curses and one shouldn't be alive."

They looked at me in surprise and I just smiled "Nice to meet you, may we come in now, there are some annoying Gorgons that have been chasing me since I left Lupa's."

"Why do you not address her with her proper title?" Frank asked and I shrugged "She said we were friends and I should just call her Lupa and she would call me just Percy rather than Perseus."

He seemed shocked but we just went in.

I made sure to jump over the Tiber and walked with Frank Hazel and the goddesses to the Gate of camp.

Hazel and Frank told the guard at the gate that there was a demigod and two goddesses and the gates flew open faster than I could say Bachus.

We walked in and I faked shock.

We were surrounded by the legion and Juno transformed into her regular body and they all bowed then Reyna stood and walked over and said "Lady Juno, Lady Diana, why did a man-hatting and Demigod hating goddess decide to bring a male into our camp personally?"

They both smiled and Juno spoke "I brought him because he will be a major asset to this camp."

Diana spoke "I decided to bring him because he is selfless and the only man in the world I respect. Percy held up the sky for me and was the one to kill Saturn when he attacked Olympus."

There were many gasps and Reyna looked at me and said "You!? You ruined my life!"

I smiled and replied "C'mon Reyna, you and Hylla really needed to get off of that witches island and I just let a few pirates go."

She looked at me in shock and said "You let every single male on Circe's island out and changed them back to human, ruining my lifes work."

I sighed and said "Did you not find something better? So did your sister."

She looked at me "You know where Hylla is?"

I shrugged and said "Possible new queen of the Amazons soon." I said shocking her.

"Percy!?" I turned to the demigod who screamed and smiled at him.

I was tackled by the son of Hades and said "How you been death breath?"

He grinned and said "I agreed with Apollo's deal if that is what you mean."

I grinned and high fived him.

Reyna looked at us in shock and said "Nico DiAngelo, how do you know this man?"

He turned and said with a small bow "I am sorry about my outburst Praetetor, he is an old friend of mine from summer camp. He saved my life from a manticore when I was ten."

She nodded and said "Very well, Percy, do you know your godly parent?"

I waited and heard numerous gasps and screams.

I looked up and saw a trident.

"Thanks, Neptune," I said in my head.

"Percy, you are still my son even if my personality changes I have the same mind."

"That's cool. Then Thanks dad."

A short blonde boy stepped up and screamed "He is a son of Neptune! There is no way he killed Saturn."

I looked at him in shock and asked "Why do you think that?"

He glared at me and said "Because Sons of Neptune are either weak or evil."

I looked at him and said "Legacy of Apollo, do you question the word of Diana?"

He looked at the fuming goddess to my side and said "S-Sorry milady."

She frowned and said "Question me again and I will cut off your head and I am sure my brother won't mind."

He shrunk back in the crowd and said "Percy, please show them what the fates entrusted you with after defeating the king of the Titans."

I nodded and headed Diana's orders and pulled off my watch and it formed into a Scythe.

There were gasps and Reyna nodded.

"Very well. He shall join the fifth cohort. He will compete in war games and if the fifth win against the third cohort he will receive his Quest. If he succeeds, he will recieve his mark."

I looked at her and asked "When I receive my tattoo, is there any place other than my arm I can get it?"

She nodded and said "The most powerful Romans used to put it over their hearts as a sign of true warrior at heart."

I nodded and said "I will take it on my heart then. And is the tattoo of my parent or do I also include my patrons?"

I heard more questions and Reyna asked "You are a champion of the gods?"

I nodded and said "Vesta and Apollo."

This took everyone by surprise and Diana looked at me and said "We will talk about that later Percy. And Why didn't you tell me about it?" She was glaring so I put my hands up so she didn't get too mad.

"I-Ah... Oh look Diana, is that Apollo?" I pointed at the entrance to New Rome and bolted when she turned.

I heard some laughs and I ran until I made it to Reyna's Praetors house.

I leaned on the wall and waited.

A few minutes later she came and said "Here is your toga, you are allowed to carry weapons but not in the senate house. Take a bath in the wash house and take a bath and change into the fresh clothes."

I nodded my thanks and headed off in the direction she pointed to.

Five minutes later I walked into the bath houses and burnt my trashed clothes.

I sank nude into the warm water and let my seventeen-year-old body melt into the bath. A few minutes later I got out and put on a pair of black boxers, and a white toga that left the left side of my chest bare and open for anyone to see. I wanted to look more badass so I made a scar through where my heart was and put it on both sides to make it look like a massive spear went through my heart but I was still alive. I also kept the fake scar from beating Landon.

I then put on my weapons.

Riptide in my pocket, Ethsher on my right side waist, Whirlpool on my left hip, and Kronos' Scythe I am going to call Euaph on my wrist in watch form. I also carry a secret weapon I haven't told anyone about. All of the gods I have helped except Roman and Greek have blessed it. That means like a few million gods throught time. Minor to major.

It is a weapon that I would only use in the end of the world type situations, like the major end of the world. Its name is Abusen, Indra was the first to bless it and I got many more gods to agree to blessing it.

I nodded and walked to the mirrors, feeling twenty times better.

I sighed and decided to see what I look like.

I was about six foot and looked exactly like my six five twenty-year-old form except shorter and my white stripe was there.

I sighed and let my physical body represent all of my blessings and I became a few thousand times more attractive so I said "Screw it," and left them on. I smiled and almost blinded myself.

I sighed and walked out.

The first person I saw looked at me and bowed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion to the fourteen-year-old kid.

"You are a god right?" I smiled and said "Nah, I am a demigod, I just got here and bathed. I have never been here before but I don't know where the field of Mars is, so could you show me.

He looked at me in shock and nodded "You sure you aren't a god in disguise."

I smiled and said "Nah, I was born in Manhattan in 1993 August 18th. Name's Percy Jackson."

I stuck out my hand and he shook it.

"Jonathon Maxley, son of Apollo." I smiled and said "Your dad is cool if you get to know him."

He nodded and said "Ever since like eight months ago, gods have come down and started hanging out with us like real parents should." I nodded and said "They finally realized they are actually aloud to see you guys, the ancient laws stuff was a misunderstanding."

He nodded and we were at the field of Mars.

"Good luck if you are fighting Percy, I heard it is fifth against third, I am second Cohort but third is pretty strong too. You will need luck to win this."

I nodded my thanks and saw everyone preparing.

I smiled at Frank and Hazel and Frank asked "Percy, what did you mean about me being a legacy of Poseidon?"

I smiled and said "I will tell you when we win this and you and Hazel come on this quest with me."

They nodded in agreeance but the Chinese Canadian baby had some complaints that he mumbled.

In Alaska Canada border

"You cannot kill me demigod. I have knocked out your friends and you cannot kill me in my territory. Also, you need a god to kill me."

I grinned and sent a prayer in my head "Hey Uncle Pluto, could you flash here to save Hazel?"

Not a second later Hades was in full battle gear and wearing his helm "WHERE IS SHE!?" He bellowed and I said "Sorry uncle, she is fine, she is unconscious behind us, but I need your help to kill Alcyoneus."

He turned to his daughter making sure she was safe then nodded to me then pulled his blade and said "Let's do it, nephew."

I smiled and we took off with incredible speed. Me with Ethsher and he pulled out a Stygian Iron sword.

We were a whirlwind and in seconds the Gigante oldest son of Gaea was on his knees.

I forcefully kicked him in the back of the head and he toppled down the hill and into Canada.

I looked at Hades and we both nodded and charged. I sliced his throat and Hades stabbed him in the head.

He disappeared in gold dust and left Hades and I high fiving. The gold dust dispersed before all falling on and entered my blade.

It glowed a golden light and I sheathed it feeling power over tunnels and gemstones.

We walked up the hill and saw Hazel and Frank unconscious.

I went over and collected every piece of imperial gold.

There was a mountain of weapons, armor, and a chariot.

I looked at Hades and said "Uncle they should be fine, but Nico, could you check on him back at camp?"

He nodded and flashed away.

We returned to camp four hours later and fought the battle. Terminus and I killed Polybotes and we celebrated our return of the twelfth Legion's Eagle.

I got an Iris message and Leo told me that he, Jason, Piper, and Annabeth would be coming.

I nodded and told him I would tell everyone they were coming.

The next day was my day for getting my legion Tattoo.

I was waiting in the senate stage back room and Reyna called me.

I walked on stage and made my left chest able to be harmed.

I sat on my knees and she pulled out the brand and chanted a few lines until it glowed goldenly.

She pushed it into my skin and I didn't do as much as flinch.

She pulled it back and it had the symbols of Apollo, Vesta, and Neptune.

I grinned and apologized mentally to Nyx, Erebus, Tartarus, Cronos, and Styx for not having them on my tattoo. I was kinda shocked when I heard them all say "It's ok."

I stood up and bowed to the senate before speaking "There is a great prophecy I was informed about, Hazel, Frank, and I are three of the members. I was contacted by a boy named Leo Valdez, another member of the prophecy and the other members will be coing in a flying larger version of the Argo II. I was also informed that Jason Grace, son of Jupiter will also be one of the seven and coming on the ship."

Time Skip!

I was hanging over the Pit and looked down at Annabeth. I smiled and used my great strength and launched her aboard the Argo II and let go falling into Tartarus.

I fell and spent two weeks making a shit ton of monsters fade. I met a few different Titans like Helios, Koios, and Krios. I made every one of them fade also.

I met up with Damasen and Bob, killed an army said hi to Nyx and Tartarus, and rode the elevator up listening to fall out boy.

I exited and killed a sorceress lady and made the Bane of Hecate fade with Ethsher.

Nico sealed the doors of death and I flame traveled into Tartarus and opened a portal a second later allowing Bob and Damasen to see the stars for the first time in a long time.

My friends raised their weapons ready to fight but I stopped them and said "This is Dmasen and Bob, my friends and these two helped me fight an army of a few thousand monsters in Tartarus. They are both good people and Damasen doesn't want to fight but likes to heal."

I saw many surprised faces as Damasen and Bob get on the Argo II with me and that night I flame traveled them back to camp after they swore to never fight Olympus unless they were fought against first. When they got there I asked them to help protect camp from the Romans or Gaea, whichever comes first. I also had Mrs. O'leary and Blackjack protecting camp.

I then Iris messaged Zeus and he looked at me with concern.

"Percy, are you all ok? I have never been messaged by you before, so this must be big."

I sighed and nodded "Uncle, I was in Tartarus the past two weeks."

He gasped in shock and I continued "I had two friends, Iapetus or as he is now known Bob and Damasen have both sworn Oaths to never rebel against Olympus and are at camp protecting the demigods from Gaea if she happens to make a move."

He seemed to think and said "Ares' Bane? Yes he never was one for fighting, and he is now an ally? Good, good. Great job nephew."

I nodded and said "I also killed my fifth Giant uncle." his eyes bugged out and he said "What? You have killed five giants?" I nodded and said "The bane of Hades, the bane of Dionysus, the bane of Bachus, the bane of Poseidon, and the Bane of Hecate. I also made a few more Titans fade in Tartarus and spoke with Styx, Tartarus, and Nyx."

His eyes grew to the size of saucers and he asked "What Titans?"

"Helios, Koios, Krios."

He nodded and said "Good job, now what did Nyx and Tartarus want?"

I smiled and said "I am now the Champion of Tartarus and Styx and have the blessing of Nyx and Erebus along with the former two."

His jaw dropped and asked "Why would Primordials give you their blessing? Or lady Styx?"

I shrugged and said "We should be at the Acropolis in two weeks ucle, I hope you gods are there or all of us will be in a blood bath."

He nodded and said "I swear on the river Styx some of us will come."

I nodded and ended the message satisfied with the result.

Time skip

We were all there waiting for the battle begin. Thoon, Orion, Mimas, and Porphyrion were all here.

I waited and said "Well this is awkward."

The king of the Gigantes laughed and said "Yes it is, I think we should kill you all now." With that the others begin to attack the demigods and I drew Ethsher.

I let out a war cry and we charged. I took on Orion first and ten minutes later I stabbed him in the heart and a gold and silver arrow sprouted from his eyes and he was killed and was drawn into my sword.

I smiled at the twins and went over to help Hephaestus and Leo.

I attacked and seven minutes later I had a blade in his stomach and Leo had his feet in a trap and Hephaestus threw a hamer at his bane and it flew straight threw his head.

I fist pumped Hephestus and I gave Leo a man hug and frowned.

"Leo..." He looked at me and his happy attitude reversed and he was frozen stiff at my anger.

"When did you get that scarf?"

He looked down and said "A friend knitted it for me before I left, W-why?"

I stared into his eyes and asked "Just friends?"

He looked nervous and nodded. "We haven't had sex or anything, I tried to kiss her but she said she liked someone else."

I stared into his eyes and said "Don't go getting too interested in Calypso Leo. I can smell her on you."

I warned him angrilly before running off to Thoon.

I looked back and saw Leo staring at me and read his lips as he asked "H-How?"

I ran up to Artemis, Hephaestus, Apollo, Frank, and Hazel fighting the Bane off the Fates so I jumped and flew over his head before doing a barrel roll and landing on his shoulder. I cut off his ear with whirlpool before stabbing Ethsher into the side of his head and Apollo fired in between his eyes.

I fell to the ground and landed to the surprise of those who saw me.

"How did you not just get squished into a percy pancke?" asked Frank I grinned and said "I am just cool like that bro, Let's go see how Jason and Uncle Zeusy are doing."

The gods all snickered and the demigods looked at me surprised I said that about the king of the gods.

We all ran over and saw Jason and Annabeth both having cuts which were bleeding on a stone and I screamed "AH SHIT!"

Everyone looked at me but I ran over and said "Gaea is rising because they bled on the stones. She only needed two blood sacrifices, we need to kill Porphyrion before she wakes up!"

I saw realization cross Zeus' face and he sent a massive bolt of lightning at the king of the giants.

He was punched almost all the way off the mountain by him because he was electricity proof.

I growled and took on the king of giants 1v1.

I took Ethsher and we dueled for a few minutes leaving him with multiple wounds bleeding black but healing and me perfectly fine.

I jumped and slashed up, puncturing his lung and I saw a trident fly and impale the king of the giant's heart.

He screamed in pain before his soul faded and left me with his power.

I looked behind us to see the face of a bitch I knew well.

"Hello, I am going to go kill your friends now since you killed my children.

I stepped up and said "I challenge you Gaea, mother and Primordial of Earth to a duel. Powers are allowed and we may use any weapon."

She looked at me and said "You think you can win against me boy?"

I shrugged and said "I think I have scooped bigger turds than you. But you definitely smell worse."

I saw most of my friends staring at me but Leo was cracking up.

"Very well son of Poseidon, I will bet your life against mine."

I nodded and said "Go."

She raised her hands obviously trying to use her power over the earth. I snapped and the shaking stopped.

She looked at me in confusion and said "How are you over powering me, you weakling?"

I shrugged and said "see you in the realm of the faded, Bitch."

I then moved faster than even Gaea could see and cut her body into pieces and finally I slit her throat and she bled platinum. I grinned evilly and used two final blows, I cut off her head and used the earth to puncture her heart at the same time.

The twenty foot Primordial fell to her knees then crashed over on her side spilling liquid platinum everywhere. She exploded in platinum dust and went into my sword. I grinned as I felt my hold over Earth increase and my sword sent her to the realm of the faded.

I looked back to my friends who were staring shocked and Zeus said "Holy shit..."

I smiled and started to scream in happiness.

I ran around hugging my friends and I tackled my dad and said "Holy Crap I did that really quickly! That was awesome! Were you watching dad? That was really fun!"

I looked over at Zeus and said "Uncle! We killed em' all! Yeah!"

He grinned back and said "Percy, you killed nine of the giants and Gaea herself and you sound like a teenager?"

I looked at him "You do realize I haven't even turned seventeen years old yet uncle?"

He seemed to process that and paled saying "Damn..."

I pumped my hands in the air and said "Life is awesome. All we need to do is make peace with the romans which we can do now and we will have some happy times ahead. Hell Yeah!"

Poseidon looked at Zeus and said "Brother... my son made a lot of the Titans, most of the Titans, and a primordial fade, in the span of a year."

Zeus nodded in disbelief and said "You know, he should receive marks on his tattoo."

I looked at them and Poseidon nodded "Apollo, give him some more stripes."

He looked at Zeus and asked "how many?"

Zeus thought for a second before saying "You can get them from years of service or deeds to Olympus, so one for the lightning bolt, one for the helm, one for the fleece, one for saving Artemis and holding the sky, one for traversing and stopping the army of the battle of the Labrinth, one for killing Kronos, one for being general of the Battle of Manhattan, one for Hyperion, one for Atlas, one for Prometheus, one for Krios, one for Koios, one for Helios, one for Iapetus, one for each of the nine giants, one for Gaea, and one for traversing Tartarus."

"T-Twenty Six?" The three gods screamed.

Apollo looked at a bewildered Zeus who only nodded in shock.

He then turned to me and I took off my shirt revealing the Symbols of Apollo, Hestia, and Poseidon and I said "Can you also add my new Patrons? Styx, Tartarus, Nyx, and Erebus."

He looked at me in disbelief and shook his head.

He raised his hand and made it glow golden and I had twenty-seven stripes in all and the symbols of the power of seven of my patrons.

We were interrupted when Artemis said "So Percy, when did you become the Champion of Apollo?"

Apollo and I looked at each other and we both ran.

Artemis followed in pursuit of me and I screamed "We are working on a secret plan Arty, it won't be secret if you know about it."

"By the way, Thalia was flirting with Nico." Artemis froze allowing Apollo and me to get away.

We ran back to Zeus and Poseidon and hid behind them.

They just looked at each other then us and laughed.

Hephaestus was looking at the spot where Gaea fadded then said "Perseus, come here."

I walked over to where the god was and looked down.

To my surprise it was a Chaotic silver sheild which was the exact replica of a 2D Earth.

He tried and failed to pick it up. Even with all his godly strength he failed.

I grinned and walked over and lifted it like it was a tooth pick.

Immediately I felt more connected to the planet and I said "It is my symbol of power for the Earth."

He nodded and asked "What is it made of? What is it called? What does it do?"

I looked at it and said "This shield is made out of Creator silver. It is the rarest metal in the universe and a creator has to use their life force to get some of this. It's name is Aursia. With this... It is indestructable first of all, I can morph it into anything inanimate, I can view any place in the world simply by touching the general area and thinking avout seeing it. I can also go anywhere instantly with this."

He looked at me in amazement and I though "Sword." And saw a silver gladius with a map of the world on the blade and a shiny plain handle. It was still creator silver. "Astonishing" I thought aloud and Hephaestus nodded.

Next day

We got back to camp with Zeus' bitch slap on our ship and we landed right above camp half-blood.

I was the first one down off the ship and I was tackled by Calypso.

I smiled and hugged her tightly as she cried on my chest.

"I know you told me you would leave but I didn't think you wouldn't say goodbye personally." I smiled softly and said "Well, I kinda had to. I went away for almost a year, but I will definitely tell you what I did in a minute when everyone is listening. "

She nodded reluctantly and got off and we both stood and she pecked me on the lips.

"I am so glad you are safe Percy." I smiled as she nestled into my arms and wrapped her own around me and closed her eyes as I rubbed her hair.

"So this is why you got pissed on Mount Olympus?" asked Leo.

I smiled and said "Hi, Leo."

He grinned and said "I thought she was my girl but I wondered why she didn't fall for all this." He said indicating to himself.

I laughed and Calypso smiled at him.

"Wait what do you mean Percy got mad at you on Mount Olympus?"

They both looked at me and I blushed so Leo said "Percy and I were having a man hug because he, dad, and I killed a giant and all of a sudden Percy froze up and got all serious and asked me all angrilly why I smell like you. I told him about how you made me the scarf I was wearing and I swear he almost gutted me."

She looked at me and I blushed farther and I looked at my feet.

"Awww, is someone jealous?" I covered my red face and Calypso hugged me.

I sighed and said "I was training for eight months straight and I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone so I didn't know if you had gotten with anyone and forgotten me, or..."

She smiled and said "No, though I have been asked out a _lot_ no one has had the priveledge of being with me."

I let out a breath and nodded and she said "I actually joined the hunters three months ago when Zoe told me you are allowed to swear off guys except for true love."

I smiled and nodded.

"Anyway, I need to prevent a war so I will talk to you later."

I hugged her tightly before I ran over to camp.

I saw Pelus and he looked at me in surprise before he said "Hello, I can tell you are a very strong son of Poseidon. Stronger than a Primordial infact."

I smiled and said "My name is Percy, Peleus."

He nodded and said "I know, you are the strongest and most known hero alive."

I smiled and said "Well thank you."

He looked at me quizically and asked "Can you actually understand me or are you a sycopath."

I shrugged and said "I am pretty sure I am not Sycopathic, but I can understand you and if you hadn't noticed, I am speaking in dragon tongue."

He looked me over and laughed.

"That you are, good day, Percy."

I nodded and walked off.

I got to camp and noticed monsters and Onagers on the romans side so I just swiped my hand to the side destroying all of them by either swallowing them into the earth or burning them to death.

I nodded and almost laughed when I saw Octavion's face on his throne.

I used a power I learned from an African death god to control his blood and made him stand and slap himself before walking over to Reyna and slapping her butt.

Once I made him do it I let him have control over his body as he got pummeled by Reyna. I walked over to her laughing my ass off at her angrilly breathing and she turned to me and said "What are you laughing at?"

I smiled and said "I-I controled his body and made him do that..." I broke down laughing and she blushed and asked "W-Why would you make him slap my ass?" I smiled at her and said "First of all, I hate the prick and second I wanted to see your reaction when someone does that."

She blushed and said "My reaction would have been different if you did it rather than that piece of trash."

I smiled and raised my eyebrow and asked "Oh yeah, what would your reaction be?"

She blushed and whispered "I would have liked it..."

The smile was gone from my face and I felt like I had a pile of rocks in my throat at what the girl with her head down turned had said and I gulped heavilly and said "O-Oh... Not going to lie I probably would have to."

I heard her laugh then she looked at me and asked "What happened with the Argo II? Did you close the doors?"

I smiled and said "Sorry, but I killed all of your monsters and Catapults. But could you rally the troops?"

She looked at me and asked "Praetor Jackson, even if you are my rank, I think I out rank you when it comes to stripes. Do you think you can boss me around."

I leaned in and blew a warm breath and asked "How many you got?"

She proudly pulled up her toga sleeve and showed off seven stripes and I said "Damn..."

She grinned triumphantly so I pulled off my shirt and she tripped over herself.

"Reyna Ramírez-Arellano I believe I outrank you when it comes to stripes." She looked at me in awe and screamed "How the fuck Percy Jackson? And why do you have seven Patrons?"

I shrugged and grinned at her "Get to it my strict subordinate."

She went to run away and I spanked her lightly with my right hand.

She looked over her shoulder while running away and blushed.

I grinned to myself and walked back to camp making sure to step on Octavion as I walked there.

I got into camp and notied Nico sitting next to the Athena Parthanos and I waved.

He grinned at me and I said "What's up bro? So we share a few thing in common, we have been to Tartarus, we are part of Apollos' hunt, and we are friends with both camps and don't want a war right now. Can you follow me?" He nodded and followed me silently.

We entered the big house unnoticed and we walked into the war room without a sound.

I smiled and said "So you bitches couldn't stay safe for one year while I was away, huh?" I was immediately tackled by my friends.

The stolls, Chiron, Clarise, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, Michael Yew, Malcom (In Annabeth's place since she was on the quest), Luke, Katie, Castor and Pollux, and some other people who I assumed were cabin councilors were all firing questions a million seconds so I raised my hand silencing them all

"I just told the Romans to form up. You guys need to get everyone outside just next to the barrier."

"Why would the Romans listen to you?"

I grinned ad pulled up my shirt and said "I am their first in command. That ass Augur was like fiftieth he tricked the army into thinking all of the subordinates went crazy and betrayed. I also am leader of this camp so get your asses outside so I can tell you what is up."

They all grinned and I got hugs from everyone before I walked outside to the meeting place and saw about a thousand greek and four hundred Romans all standing waiting. There were about eighty Hunters of Artemis and three hundred nature spirits and forty satyrs.

I nodded and held Nico's collar.

I used my power over earth to make a large stage pillar that allowed everyone to me.

I grinned and said "Romans, you were led to war by the augur who convinced you that your three leaders would betray you. I am here to tell you he lies. The Ship that came to New Rome truly was just picking us up and trying for peace. We went to Greece, yeah I may have punched Herculeas' face in because of a personal grudge, but other than that, I and my friends have never tried to go against Olympus. This I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed ahead and everyone looked around.

I waited before continuing.

"On our trip I fell into tartarus for two weeks in earth time and the others of the prophecy met me at the house of Hades to close the doors. My friends Bob AKA former Titan Iapetus closed the Doors of Death alongside Nico Di Angelo on the outside. Damasen, Iapetus, and I traversed Tartarus and killed all of the monsters and three Titans before getting out.

When I got out, we took two weeks to fly from the house of Hades to the Acropolis of Athena and Mount Olympus. When we got there, we faught the Giants and killed them. But unluckily for us, Gaea was risen because of the blood of two demigods was spilled on a sacred stone.

There after we killed the Gigantes, Gaea rose. And she was awakened fully."

There were screams of terror and I was waiting but Nico screamed in a surprisingly stern deep voice "SHUT UP!" Silencing everyone in seconds.

I smiled and continued "Thank you. I challenged Gaea to a one on one duel and made her fade. We are now in a time of Peace, Romans, Greeks. Fight at your own peril. I trust you will wish for peace between our Pantheons so we may be remembered as the generation who brought peace rather than the generation which sent the world into chaos."

I looked over the crowd and heard everyone agree so I then sent a prayer to Zeus "Hey Uncle, now would be a great time to give a speech about peace and getting along."

A few seconds later twelve flashes were seen and everyone bowed and Zeus/JUpiter, depending on who you were said "What my nephews say is true. He concurred most of the titans, Nine Gigantes, and Gaea herself. We the gods, wish for you to have a time of peace. Colaborate with your Roman or Greek counterpart, the god's ourself have different domains and bodies but our minds are the same. So if you all are our children, you should listen to us and heed our orders. All the gods of Olympus agree we do not want to fight. Use this time to gain a powerful ally in eachother."

They all flashed away and I used my power of Earth to bring Nico and I down and we were instantly swarmed by campers and our friends.

I was having lots of fun until there were girls who literally started stealing my clothes. I was down to my black boxers by the time I got out of the crowd and used shadows to cover me as a shirt and shorts.

I sighed and played over the past few year and remembered my old life and turned into a wolf like Lupa told me to do when I was emotional.

I sat on my haunches and sat by the dining pavillion.

I sat there for a long time until I heard a scream from behind me which made me jump. I turned and saw eighty of the hunters all looking at me surprised. As a wolf, I was six foot five and pitch black with a white tuft of hair on my chest but the rest of my thick silky fur is darker than Nyx's eyes. Literally. I also have a large red tongue and Striking green eyes.

I was about to morph back into a human but I was cut off by Artemis barking the order for her hunters "Stop! Do not attack this wolf. It could be of use to us."

She looked at me and grinned but I could see nervousness in her eyes.

"How did you get here wolf? What is your name?" I narrowed my eyes and backed up a step.

A hunter said "Watch out milady, she could be dangerous."

She seemed to consider it before looking down at something and blushing. I didn't know about what until she said "No, he is utmost definitely an _very_ large alpha male..."

She looked into my eyes and asked "What breed are you boy?"

I smirked as a wolf and ran away towards the woods faster than a lightning bolt.

As soon as I was there, I turned and headed to cabin three. I got to the secret entrance and turned into human me.

I sighed and walked in. I slipped into some new clothes and my eardrums almost shattered at the shriek that came when the door opened.

I turned and saw a girl with dark hair and Oceanic blue eyes.

I smiled and she asked nervously "Are you here to hurt me?"

I shook my head and sat on my bed.

"So, what are you doing here young lady?"

She frowned and said "This is my cabin. What are you doing here?"

My smile grew and I said "Actually, this is my cabin."

She scoffed at me and said "Oh yeah, I have never seen you and I have a bead on my necklace to prove I have spent one summer here." She said proudly.

I smirked at her and said "Oh yeah?"

She nodded so I pulled out my necklace and waved it at her "I think I win little sis. My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

She looked at me in surprise and said "T-Ten beads? That is so many! Y-You are my brother?"

I grinned and nodded "What is your name?"

She smiled and said "My name is Coral."

"Have you met dad yet?"

She frowned and looked at her feet.

"No..."

I growled and said "Dad get your ass here now. You are in trouble."

A second later he flashed to the cabin and asked "What do you mean I am... Oh" He said while looking at Coral.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Percy I-"

I cut him off and said "Don't apologize to me, I knew I had a sister. You need to apologize to her for not being here for her."

He looked at his feet in shame and crouched to meet his daughter's eyes and said "Hey Coral, I am your daddy Poseidon, this is your brother Percy, you have a brother Tyson and Triton and a few more cyclops brothers. I am sorry I have not been here to say hi to you, I have always watched over you, I am just really busy and haven't been able to actually see you. I was planning a big birthday present for you though, in october."

Her eyes widened and she said "You reemebered my birthday?"

He smiled and said "You are my first daughter in about three hundred years. Of course I remember your birthday."

"Of course I remember your birthday" I mimicked quietly.

He looked at me and said "I-Ah-I remember your birthday too Percy, you are my favorite son. I gave you a sand dollar remember."

I sighed and said "So a sand dollar makes up for sixteen years? And you didn't bother to tell me I had a sister for seven years? I knew about it because I searched for demigods. I am still mad at you you know."

He paled and said "Hey Coral, can you go outside for a minute, I need to say something to your big brother" he said excitedly.

She nodded and skipped outside happily.

He turned back to me and I launched a punch so hard I broke his jaw.

I healed him only to punch him again and heal him.

He was perfectly fine but as he stood up he sighed and said "I deserved that."

I nodded and said "The first one was for letting your daughter be at camp for a whole fucking YEAR before seeing her." I paused "The second was because you forgot my birthday." I said shyly.

He sighed and said "You are the best son a father can have Percy. You seemed to get all of my good traits and none of my bad. You are extremely powerful and everything I wished for when I watched you being born from Sally."

I nodded and asked "are we cool now?"

He nodded and we hugged and I said "I am sixeen and accomplished more than any other demigod."

He laughed then said "Yeah and you are still a virgin."

He recieved another punch and laughed as I healed him I laughed.

"That was worth it. Your face... Priceless. Besides, who are you going to choose? Artemis? Zoe? Hestia? Demeter?Aphrodite? Athena? Calypso? Reyna?"

I blushed and said "You are a staker dad."

He laughed and said "Why not choose more than one? I bet you could get two or three at very least."

I sighed and said "Bye dad."

He laughed and said "Good luck Percy. And I will wait for you answer on who you choose."

"Creepy ass stalker" I thought to myself ass he flashed away grinning.

I sighed and laid down in my bed and hoped for no dreams.

Luckily as I opened my eyes I had not had any and I stretched and put on a sea green shirt, jeans, and some simple black Nikes.

I went to the bathroom and made myself look and smell better like a narmal human and walked out of my cabin.

I hadn't fully woken up yet so when I was stretching and yawning I bumbed into someone.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down.

I helped her up and smiled tiredly "Sorry, Maggie."

She looked at me in surprise and asked "You know my name?"

I shrugged and said "Daughter of Demeter, came here three years ago, went on three minor quests, likes Cole, a son of Aphrodite, you like coffee with seven spoons of sugar and half a cup of half and half. You wear mostly floral designs but also like to wear silky flowy outfits. Your favorite color is white and flower the daphadil."

She was frozen and said "H-How?"

I smiled and said "I like to know the campers who come here, now you better get along to breakfast, with the Romans here I don't know how long the vegetarian sausage will last."

She smiled then blushed running off.

I started whistling and walked towards the dining pavillion trying to ignore all the stares I was recieving and I was about to sit down when I heard a call "Big Brother!"

I grinned and turned around just to have a massive seven foot muscle worth of man jump into my arms.

"Hey Tyson. Where is Ella?"

He grinned and I saw her behind him and smiled "Hey Ella, did you finish with the books?"

She simply nodded so I looked at Tyson and said "Hey bro, did you know we have a little sis?"

His eyes grew then he had a massive smile on his face and started clapping.

"We have a little sissy?"

I nodded and said "But Tyson" I said calming him down "You have to be extremely gentle buddy, she is still little and can't take on a big bear hug yet. So be gentle."

He seemed to process and said "So like how Tyson hugs Ella? That gentle?"

I grinned at him and said "That gentle bro, and good job."

He grinned and whispered not so quietly "I really like Ella I think I want to possibly marry her one day."

My smile widened and I replied "I will plan it and make the ring, just tell me when and tell me the specs first."

He nodded and clambered over to the Poseidon table and hugged Coral softly It looked like he was holding a baby and I smiled at him.

I walked in and sat at the poseidon table across from Coral and Tyson and then looked around and found everyone looking at me so I looked inconspicuos and made a can of coke appear out of thin air and popped the tab.

I saw everyones eyes widen at how I just made something appear out of the air.

I laughed on the inside then snapped and made a few hundred peanut butter sandwiches appear infront of Tyson and bacon infront of Coral.

I created a plate of food and walked over to the alter and felt everyone's eyes on me.

I dumped the massive plate of food in the fire and set it on the used plate table and created and apple out of thin air before humming All Time Low and walking out of the pavilion happily munching on my apple.

I laughed as the joint camps eating erupted mostly asking what the fuck just happened but other things did pop up so I smiled at a job well done at getting everyone to act normal.

Camp Halfblood doubled it's Pavillion size to fit two thousand people so the Romans could easily fit in the space.

I was still humming the song and I was finished with my food and coke so I decreated their existence.

I hadn't used them in this body so I decided to say fuck it because I am a creator and can make anything with a flick of my hand and decreate it the same way. I even made my own solar system a few billion light years away with plants and fresh water on it.

I looked at the Tattoo on my chest and almost laughed at how the stripes start on my chest but go down to my pant line.

I was thinking to myself and wondered what Mrs. O'Leary was up to.

I summoned Styx water and made a stygian ice whistle and called her to me.

I smiled and "How you doing girl?"

She waged her tail and said "Great master. All of these demigods smell like lots of different things. But I want a friend to play with."

I nodded then a thought hit me. I put my hand in front of me and a half hellhound half Lion appeared in front of me.

He looked like a regular lion except for he was ten feet tall pure black with fiery red eyes and silver claws.

"Mrs. O'Leary, meet your new friend. His name is Abel. He is a hellhound Lion that is just as strong and fast as you but is only a foot shorter. You two have some fun."

He bowed to me and said with a wise voice "Thank you for creating me, master. My life will be fun, I can feel that."

He raise up to his full height and went bounding off chasing my eleven-foot tall mastiff.

They ran around camp and a few minutes later I heard some screams coming from the dining pavilion.

I ran over and saw Mrs. O'Leary and Abel devouring people's food.

I wanted to laugh but I saw people start to draw weapons so I let out a loud whistle silencing everyone and I looked at my pets who looked at me in fear and I pointed to my feet.

They slowly walked over to me heads hung low and sat infront of me not looking at me.

"Abel... Mrs. O'Leary... Don't eat the campers food!" I yelled. I rubbed my temples and they both apologized so I said "Don't do it again."

They nodded and Abel said "Will you feed us then?"

"No."

"Please master" they both asked

"No."

They gave me the puppy dog eyes and I gave in.

"Fine. But I swear if you two try and eat the campers' food again I won't feed you for a week."

They wagged their tails and I summoned a deer in front of both of them and they chased after them hungrily into the woods.

I put my hands in my pockets and spoke loudly "Sorry guys, I should have told them not to bother you all."

I was about to walk away when Annabeth screamed "Percy, what the hell was that!? I know about Mrs. O'Leary but what was the other one?"

I smiled and said "Abel is another one of my pets. His father was a lion and his mother a hellhound. Nyx told me about how his mom was killed in the Battle of Manhattan and his dad was at the Manhattan Zoo so I went to where he was and saved him. Now he is my pet and a good friend."

Reyna looked at me and said "You have two Hellhounds as pets Percy?" I grinned and said "Says the chick with truth telling metal pupies."

I challenged and I heard a few chuckles and Reyna glared at me "Don't call them Pupies."

I grinned and said "Don't lie to me and say you don't call them and I quote "Such qute little doggies." When you are alone Reyna."

She blushed and asked "H-How did you know about that?"

I shrugged and said "Same way I know that Jason is thinking of resigning as Praetor for Frank and thinking about the time this morning how he snuck into-"

I was cut of by Jason standing and shooting lightning at me.

I absorbed it and said "Ouchie."

Before he looked at me and blushed heavily looking at a blushing Piper and said "Percy don't you dare."

I grinned and said "What you don't want me to tell them about when you snuck into Piper's-"

I was cut off with a spear to the gut.

It bounced off and I laughed and changed it into a coin and threw it back.

"Ok I won't tell, but you have to tell your big sis what you were doin this morning."

He paled and looked at Thalia who had Arcs of electricity coming off of her.

"So, Little Brother... What were you doing this morning with a hunter?"

I broke down laughing along with Nico and I heard Leo say "Oh Gods c'mon Jason tell us what you did this morning with Piper."

I grinned and said "Oh Yeah Leo, want me to tell everyone about your new invention that you used last night?"

He paled and said "No! Percy... how did you? I was in bunker Nine! How could you know."

"Who the heck is this frosty chick?" He hid his face in his hands.

I smiled and said "If you don't want me to, tell her and get Beck and soundproof all of the bunkers, like gods damn it I can hear all the way out to bunker fifteen and there are people in them every night!"

"And don't think I don't know about your business Beck. But if you are going to use the cash for that, I will give you all you need."

He looked at me and asked "How much you got"

I grinned and handed him an empty check.

"It is how much do you need Beck."

He grinned and thanked me.

I didn't tell anyone but I stole seven secret Lotus Casino cards and they have an infinite amount of money. I set up a bank account and was surprised when they guy ordered two security guards on me for the rest of the week before he finished setting everything up. I looked at my bank accunt on my phone and the numbers just go up by the second.

There are more than a thousand digits so I think Beck can use as much as he wants.

I looked at Chiron and asked him "Chiron, I would like to play a game. If anyone can land a crippling blow on me by the end of the day I will give them this."

I created a Creator silver set of armor which was as thin as paper but unbreakable and reduces force down to a tiny percent. It is invincible and can let the user become invisible.

I grinned and Artemis jumped up "Percy, is that what I think it is?"

I nodded and she pulled out her bow and shot a few arrows at me.

"Lady Artemis, why are you shooting at Percy?" Asked an extremely confused Chiron.

She was looking at the armor I put in a storage space and she grinned at the prospect of this game.

"That armor was Creator Silver. The strongest and Rarest metal in the universe. If one had a set of it on, the would be invincible until they take it off. It is unbreakable. If he is offering it up I want it. It is worth than my own symbol of power. Hephaestus once owned a small rock of it given to him by the destroyer and he used it to mak"

I saw realization hit everyone and I even heard Tyson scream "Peanut Butter!" his famous war cry.

I grinned and waited to be attacked. I let my weapons be transported to the same storage area to where I was left with just my clothes.

I smiled and stood waiting for everyone to attack me.

The first few I easily blocked but when there was one and a half thousand people attacking from around you it is hard to stay purely on the defensive.

I remembered my sensei from when I trained for years in monk martial art and from master Fushuqai learned how he faught and killed one million fourth class demons.

I smiled and began to do the routine he taught me.

I blocked the attacks from every angle using every part of my body to focus on what I was doing.

after thirty minutes only a few dedicated people were there which consisted of my friends, camp councilors, hunters, that gods, of which I don't know how they got here, and Chiron who was watching bemused.

I had faugt them all off and caught all of the weapons and redirected or blocked all the attacks of twelve Olympians.

After another hour everyone gave up and even the ods were panting and Zeus said "Holy shit nephew, that was impressive fighting." I smiled and said "Thanks uncle Zeus."

I ducked and caught the silver and gold arrows that were fired at me a secon ago and threw them to the grond and said "So the twins are working together?" I said giggling to myself.

"NO!" They both screamed.

I laughed and said "See you guys,"

I vapor travled to my cabin and laid on my bed.

I was about to take a nap from that tiring exercise whe I felt a club and two daggers coming towards me.

I blocked all three and pushed them back into their separate beds and said "This is what you two get for attacking me in bed" and I froze them in an ice cage with only one window for air but they couldn't see out of it.

"H-How come I con't control this?"

I smiled and said "First of all it is ice and second of all, I am more powerful in our water powers."

I heard her sigh and they both situated theselves in their beds.

About an hour later Calypso came in smiling and said "You took on the entirety of both camps and the gods but no one could touch you. Not even the gods."

I smiled and said "I didn't see you fighting Cal?"

She nodded and said "I am getting a knife made, but I don't have one yet."

I nodded and she hopped in my bed and snuggled up next to me making me blush.

We stayed like this for a long time and I was enjoyin myself until she moved a dagged and made a stab for my stomach.

I blocked her and I frowned.

I rolled her over and I had her hands pinned on my bed and held her like this.

She was staring into my eyes and blushed "I am sorry, I just wanted to be the one to win against you Percy."

I grinned and said "Yeah..."

"You know if someone walked in they may think you were doing a little more than restraining me Percy." She said while biting her lip.

I leaned in and whispered "Would you be opposedto me doing more than restrining you Cal?"

I bit her ear and she let out a stiffled moan and she said "N-No."

I could feel the muscles in her arms tense and realized she would try and throw the daffer at me so I backed up and locked her in a icy shell sadly ending our little session.

I sighed and went into the male bathroom and started to shower.

A few minutes later I heard the door creak open and I turned to see Reyna In her purple toga and a white blouse under it.

She was looking at me with lust clouding her eyes and she drank in the sight of my body.

She stopped in between my legs and her eyes grew.

She then looked back to my eyes and licked her lips.

She walked forward and didn't seem to care she was getting soaking wet and I could see through her white blouse.

She wasn't wearing a bra... oh shit!

I backed up until my back was against the wall and that is when she rushed forwards and grabbed my face pulling me down into a kiss.

I was shocked until I licked her sweet chocolate flavored lips and my mind went blank.

We made out and she pressed her body against mine and I let my hands roam her back until I let one fall to the Praetor's very large and squishy ass.

Her eyes shot open then fluttered as I squeezed and I heard her moan in pleasure.

I took that as a sign to go on so I gladly did to the daughter of Bellona and touched all of her body and made her moan into my mouth. I lost myself in her until her tongue began to circle mine and we attled for dominance with our mouths. I won and she opened her mouth for me to explore. I did enjoying the flavor and texture.

I was enjoying myslf thoroughtly when she separated my legs and grabbed my member with a warm soft hand which made me moan.

I moaned and said "Reyna." Before she pulled her hand away and I fet the worst pain since I began living in this time.

I fell to the ground and bellowed in pain.

She had just kneed me in my nuts.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed rolling on the shower floor.

Reyna got down and kissed me and said "Sorry. But I like to win Babe."

She stratled me stopping me from screaming with a hot kiss.

She stood a few minutes later and I cleared her of any water and she got out of the shower and I looked down at my throbbing member. Remembering the great pain and even greater pleasure Reyna had just girn me and I looked at her in the eyes and said "You tease."

She smiled and pecked me on the lips before heading towards the door. She was almost there when I grabbed her my the hips and turned her around and kissed her.

I spanked her luscious ass a few times becaue I liked it and she seemed to also by the way her legs were shaking.

I smiled and pecked her lips.

I helped her up and said "See you later you tease."

I slapped her ass as she walked away making her jump but look back at me and stick her tongue out so I pushed her against the door and our tongues battled.

I won but she gave me the puppy dog eyes so I whispered breathily in her ear "I think I can give you a lot more whre that came from next time." Before letting her out.

I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and smiled as she swayed her hips taunting as she walked out.

I got dressed and walked out and unfroze my three friends.

Tyson and Coral jumped out and ran out the door laughing that they were dree and Calypso was asleep in my bd with my covers over her.

I smiled and jumpend in bed with her.

I was wearing shorts and a tshirt and she was wearing a white dress so I laid down and put my head next to hers and her hot breath felt like flames over my face and I put a hair behind her ear and kissed her forhead.

I wrapped my arms arround her small soft body and relished in her cinnamon scent and I smiled as she instinctively wrapped around me and pulled my body closer. I stayd like that until her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"We didn't fuck did we?" She asked.

"No." I replied heatedly and she let out a sigh.

"Good, I want to remember my first time."

I grinned and she flushed.

"Hey Cal... I lost. Reyna snuck up on me in the shower and kicked me in the nuts. I think I bruised em."

She laughed and said "I bet. She definitely was the sneaky type. She saw you naked then huh?"

I blushed and nodded and she sighed "I am ok with that honestly. It would be hot if you and I were with more than one girl."

I immediately went from blushing to pale "W-What!?"

She grinned and said "Someone needs to take a cold shower she looked down into the covers and I realized I had gotten a little excited imagining Calypso, Reyna, and I in bed.

She flicked m head and giggled "Do you have something in your pocket Percy? It is poking my thigh."

I gulped and said "S-Stop."

Her grin widened and she shifted making her thighs wrap tightly around my crotch making me groan and she whispered "Stop what Percy?"

I regained my senses and pulled my hads up and cupped her cheeks.

I then leaned in and kissed her hard, smashing my lips to hers.

I felt her smile against my lips and she melted and her hands roamed my back.

We broke apart and she was panting.

"Gods... I could get used to waking up like this."

I smiled and kissed her once before getting up and saying "I did tell Reyna I would give her the thing Cal. I will see yu later."

She nodded still laying on my bed and fixed herself to be more comfortable since I left.

I walked to the dining pavilion and saw a few gods like Hephaestus, Zeus, and my dad waiting and I sighed "Sorry guys. Reyna already won. Gods damn that hurt." I said recounting the pain.

My dad laughed and the gods just flashed away sad they lost.

I walked over and thought about grabbing some ice but decided against it.

I waited and after a few minutes she came out and I summoned it from my pocket dimension and handed it to her.

"How did you get this Percy?" She asked and I said "I made it, I have met creators from different religions and some lie me, others not so much."

She looked at me in disbeliefe and asked you have enough you can just hand some out as a prize?"

I grinned and said "I think it was definitely worth it."

She blushed and nodded before running away.

I sat alone contemplating what to do when I realized I was accepted and given a full ride to columbia college to get my doctorate.

(Again)

I sighed and thought "this will be a long few years of school."

I ooked around and saw Artemis sitting on the dock.

I walked over and sat next to her.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How have you been lately?" I asked

"Good."

"Thats good."

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

She leaned over and kissed me.

She pulled back and said "I know you don't just love me. I-I am okay with that. For somereason I feel like I would prefer to be with you and others."

I looked at her in shock and said "You don't think it is wrong for me to love more than one woman?"

She shook her head and said "I kind of think it would be for the best. Not only will you have more children, you will be happier, and a long time from now, you can have your... Fun. With all of us. I would like to be one of those you love Percy."

I smiled and Kissed her on the lips and kissed her gently on the lips and said "Than you."

She nodded and moved to sit on my lap andshe locked eyes with me. Her silver eyes seemed entrancing and I felt like I wanted to just lean in...

We kissed and stayed like that for what seemed like eternity until I heard someone clear their throats.

We broke and Artemis flew to the opposite side of the dock and Hermes grinned at me and said "You both are wanted on Olympus for the ceremony in an hour. Preferably not in that position."I had to

I had to hide my cheeky grin from Artemis screaming at him how if she told anyone she would slice of his heads.

I grinned and thought about how I should talk to Reyna and Calypso about this whole girlfriends plural thing.

I nodded and bowed "Thanks Lord Hermes." He nodded and said "No problem bro." and flashed out.

I smiled at the fuming Artemis and pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her feverously.

On Olympus

I walked around and I looked around. I changed into a black hawk the size of a truck and flew towards the throne room.

I busted through the throne room doors and used the water in the air along with lighniing and flames to swirl around me in a vortex and I became human again and was bowing infront of my uncle and said "Lord Zues."

He was blown back along with everyone, shocked at what I just did and Fran got over his shock and asked "Percy, you can change into different animals also?"

I smiled and said "Би бол Буркутын найз"

Everyone looked at me shocked and Apollo asked "Since when do you speak mongolian? And who is Burkut?"

"Burkut is a Turkic god who gave me his blessing which allows me to become any bird."

I saw many people look at me in surprise then Zeus laughed "That entrance was spectacular Nephew, perfect timing too."

"We are here to celebrate our success in the second Giantochamy. We would like to give six of the seven immortality and rid you of your curses."

They all bowed and one by one accepted.

I smiled and Zeus then said "Nico DiAngelo and Reyna Ramirez, I offer you both immortlity as well for your help."

They both nodded and Nico said "I accept your gravious offer lord Zeus." and Reyna said "I accept, thank you lord Jupiter."

"Percy Jackson, please step forward."

I bowed and then stood.

"You are being offered a spot on the Olympian council as a god."

I smiled and bowed "Thank you Lord Zeus for your very thoughtful gift, but" The council looked shocked and I said "I believe Hades and Hestia are owed a seat on this council and would like to use my gift to reinstate them as Olympian gods on the council with thrones and equal vote."

There was a shocked quiet then Zeus slumped in his chair "You really would choose to give your seat to those two rather than yourself?"

I nodded and said "Not only do they have more of a right to be there, I would prefer not to have godly duties to attend so I may live my life."

He nodded and snapped making two thrones appear.

I looked over at the newly instated, shocked Olympians and smiled.

Hades walked over and shook my hand before sitting on his throne and it transformed into a shadow and bone throne which kinda looked threatening.

I turned around and was flying Hestia tackled.

I don't know why she was in her eighteen year old form but she was really distracting in my arms. I set her down and we shared a smiled and she ran to her throne elated and when she sat down it burst into flames.

I smiled at her and she smiled and Zeus said "Council dismissed!"

We all left the throne room and I was smacked over the head I turned around to see all of my friends looked at me surprised "Why the fuck would you deny being a god Percy?" Screamed Reyna.

I put my hands up and said "It isn't even the first time Rey, calm down."

Her eyes grew wide and she screamed "YOU TURNED DOWN IMMORTALITY TWICE!?"

I shrugged and said "Nah, it was three times. I didn't eat my apple of immortalit cause I wanted to keep it because it was cool."

She paled and put her face in her hands "You are an idiot."

I grinned and asked all of my friends "Hey guys, have any of you ever seen me bleed?"

They all looked at me in shock and Nico said "Oh." but everyone else looked confused.

I smiled and watched as I saw the fact dawn on them they never have seen me bleed and Annabeth said "But we weren't there when you got either of yor visible scars Percy."

I grinned and said "Do you think they are real?"

I made them both completely fade before coming back.

I laughed at their shocked faces and said "Also, did none of you question why I was able to do any of the stuff I do?"

Annabeth seemed thoughtful and said "You sound almost like Chaos, the creator of the universe."

I scoffed and said "The dude was a complete ass. Ps he bleeds platinum too."

There shocked faces were indistinguishable and I said "What? He tried to kill me because I killed his daughter so I just made him fade. It isn't like he is the real creator of the universe, or the strongest."

I just saw some of my face and Jason said "Damn dude."

I nodded in agreement and said "Guys, let's go get ice cream I shouted excitedly."

I heard cheers and we all flashed down to somewhere in New York I grinned and Reyna whispered "How the fuck did you flash here?"

I just gave her a half smile and said I will buy,"

I heard Leo agree and Nico said "Guys, I have seen Percy's bank account. Like he could litterally buy New York, let's go shopping afterwards."

I grinned and said "Hey Deathbreath, are yu going to try and get some fancy clothes for Will?" He paled and said "H-How did you know?"

"Holy shit dude, if you thought you could keep something like that under my nose?" I clicked my tongue and said "Do you all know how I can know everything about you?"

They all looked confused so I grinned and said "If say someone has power of light and shadows, and for gods sake the literal earth, do you thin I couldn't hear everything that is said or done in camp? Especially last night." I said looking at Annabeth pointedly and her face burnt crimson and she said "You heard that?"

I laughed and said "All twenty seven seconds of it."

I started laughing so lound people in Times Square were looking at me funnily. That is hard to do let me tell you.

I smiled at her embarrassed state as she hid her face in her hands and Leo asked " What did innocent Annabeth do?"

I smiled and said "Sorry, I can't tell you that much, with great power comes great responsibility. Just use your imagination Leo."

I could see the gears turning in his head then blush came across his face and he said "OOOOOOOOH."

I just stiffled a laugh because Reyna slapped my over the head and I looked at her and leaned in and whispered "What? I heard what you were saying while doing it to Rey."

She blushed and looked away.

I walked up to the shop and opened the door for everyne to enter and I walked in ossibly taking a glance at Reyna's backside then looking at the icecream.

We all ordered and sat at a table when we recieved out massive cones.

I got blue and blackberry. Reyna got vanilla, Nico Chocolate, Leo orange sherbert, and many other flavors were seen around the table of ten.

I looked over at a still flushed Annabeth and said "You still blushing? It isn't the first time I have heard people doing that. I have everything that has happened in camp the past ten years and let me tell you that was by far not the most awkward thing I heard.

"What was the weirdest thing you have ever heard Percy?"

I shuddered and replied "There was this new Mare in the stables and Chiron was tending to the horses-"

"NEVER MIND!" He shouted most of the table were covering their ears and I laughed.

I shook my head and said "There are more than a thousand people in camp guys, I have a perfect memory... I hear what goes on."

I saw realization cross their faces and I looked at Leo "Who is this Khione?"

I heard some other people laugh but Leo looked like he wanted to die.

"Anyway, I think we should go into a gamestop and buy everything. We take it back to the poseidon cabin and boom!"

I saw people nod but Leo said "Why not the Hephaestus cabin?" I shrugged and said "I am the one buying."  
He slumpped and mumbled "Fine..."

I clapped and a briefcase appeared on the table.

I grinned at how shock played across everyone's face then curiosity killed the cat... or Jason and he opened it only for his mouth to drop.

I grinned and made one appear for everyone and I said "SHOPPING SPREE!" My friends were still in shock and I said "C'mon guys it is only a hundred thousand. Let's go shopping!"

"You can make briefcases of money appear?"

I nodded and Leo said "Can we go house hunting for a mansion in New York?"

I grinned and said "Who wants to come with?"

I saw Nico, Reyna, and Leo raise their hands so I flashed the four of us to the nearest mansion for sale.

I grinned and looked over at them and said "This mansion is eighteen bedrooms, fourteen full, five half baths. There is five hundred acres of land that comes with property, the home if forty thousand square feet and it has a two thousand square foot garage for wood, metal, leather, and hopefully Leo craft. The price tag is forty million. You want it?"

He looked at me in disbelief and said "Y-You would just give it to me?"

I nodded and snapped making a maseratti anda Chevy truck appear infront of the house in the round about driveway.

He nodded and I sent the money from my digital bank account into the home owners and flashed the deed into my hands. I had my name on it but handed it to Leo who looked at it shocked.

"How far are we from camp?"

I smiled and said "Ten minutes, five if you are running."

his eyes widened and he ran with the keys to the door and unlocked it before entering the house and screamung in joy.

I grabbed Reynas hand and flashed us to San Fransisco.

I pulled her close as the looked over the property.

I handed her the keys and said "It is nineteen thousand square feet with three hundred fifty acres, ten bedrooms, twelve baths. Your own privat lake and a one mile driveway.

You have a horse pasture with Pegasus and the house was furnished by me. Rated eighty five million dollars on Zillow."

She looked at me in surprise and I grinned "Shall we?"

We toured the inside which was just breath taking. In the basement there is a full gym and indoor pool.

We finished the walkthrough with the master bedroom. The bedroom was nice, but the kicker was the bathroom, the bath is big enough to fit ten people... Not that I would need to fit that many people in one bath.

I smiled and she tackled to the bed in a kiss.

I kissed back and held onto her hips.

I pulled back and said "Reyna wait..."

She pecked me on the lips and said "I am fine if you love more than one girl seaweed brain... As long as you love me."

I smiled and I slipped down to her butt again and we kissed until we had to separate because of loss of breath.

I grinned and said "I think it is cute how when you blush your cheeks turn gold now."

She got an evil grin and said "I think it is cute how ever time we kiss your hands happen to land on my butt."

I blushed and she leaned in and whispered "I like it though. And I bet if you spanked it, my butt would have that same golden color you love so much."

My eyes widened and I kissed her needingly. Before I even noticed her jeans were gone and she was sitting on my lap.

I got a good smack in with my right hand and looked behind her.

I grinned and nipped her neck and said "Oh... I loe that golden hand print of my hand on your ass Rey. I think I should give you a matching one."

I spanked her with my left hand and she screamed before pushing me back onto the bed and we made out for a long time after.

We flashed back to camp some time later and I smiled when grover was walking with Juniper.

I grinned at him and said "Hey G-man, Lord of the wild, I think I learned a new trick, do you want to test out our wilderness powers against eachother?"

He looked at me in surprise and said "Hey Percy, you are back I see, anyway, I would love to beat your ass at something. When and where?"

I grinned and said "We can do it now right?"

He just nodded and let go of Juniper's hand and pulled out his pipes.

I grinned and said "Whenever your ready dude."

He started playing and I grinned and held out one hand.

The plants on his side grew rapidly and became so massive he had thought he won. He stopped playing when they started moving towards me.

I moved my hand into a fist and his plants shriveled and died. I opened my hadn and plants grew around me and went towards him. He started playing again fear in his eyes apparent but the plants wouldn't listen to him and wrapped him up. I laughed and he looked at me in disbelief.

"How could you beat me? I am the lord of the Wild?"

"That doesn't mean you automatically win dude, I am the son of Poseidon and can use the water in the plants and control them. Your power is more suggesting what they should do. They don't have a choice but to do what I say. They do what you say out of respect of your title."

He looked at me in surprise and said "That is cool."

I grinned and said "You planning to go to college?"

He shook his head and said "Satyrs actually stay at camp so we don't need real jobs. And because we watch the campers we can't go to college."

I nodded in understanding then thought "What if we made a college for demigods?"

The idea just clicked and I grinned like an idiot. I waved and said "Thanks G-Man, I am going to go buy some more land, see you later."

He waved at me confused at what I was talking about and I flame traveled to a piece of property. There was five hundred acres of perfectly flat land in equidistance between Manhattan and Camp.

I grinned and looked at the property price. It was a little steep but I don't care.

I bought it immediately and got the deed. I smiled at it and used my powers and made all the trees disappear. I smiled and looked at the large property.

I waved my hand and there was a perfectly flat road system. I then used a bit of power and made three seperate schools. First was an elemantary school, pre-k through fifth grade and it could hold a thousand students easily. They had a ton of activities, a swimming pool, soccer field, track, basketball court, playground, and kickball field. It had many bathrooms and water fountains and all of the classrooms were high tech. The desks were tablets which were integrated to the smart board and the students could access all books, and writing in ancient greek or latin or any language. There was music rooms, nurses office. An amazing school.

The middle school and highschool were one, six through twelveth grade all shared one school. It was also very large and it had every type of facility for every type of sport. Ping pong to shuffle board. The indoor gym and pool were amazing and my favorite part was the auditorium that doubled as a planetarium or ampetheatre. It also had an Imax screen to play massive screens, videos, or movies.

The college... It was massive. To the point you would have to use the brand new, eco friendly, high tech subway to get across it. There were at least a hundred shops and stores and about forty different restaurants. Sit in to Starbucks. The college was called Olympian college for the gifted and talented. I used my powers to make a dormitory, it was fifteen stories tall alternating boy girl, each gender having seven floors and thirty girls or boys per floor.

Outside of the dormitory was a parking garage for any vehicles. It had an elevator and connected to the bottom floor of the dorm.

On the other side of the parking Garage was a massive hospital. It was so medically advanced I am sure the doctors I created with the knowledge of every medical study and procedure ever don would be able to cure anything. I also made a CDC and sick area. I then created a police department for weapons, ammo, a bank, a fallout bunker, and a large backup generator which could power the city for two months without refilling the disel tank.

I then made a large hotel with and indoor and outdoor pool, five star free hot breakfast, a workout center, and almost always had rooms available.

There were stadiums the size of proffesional stadiums and I put every sport from paintball, to chess, to rock climbing, to sword fighting. They had every type of sports team also football, softball, volleyball, marksmanship, ROTC. I smiled and then made all of the septic, water, pluming, and electric all connect to the states' grid. I then made a solar, wind, and hydro electricity farms to make the cost from electricity a year for the schools and dorms dissappear.

Each school had a massive library full of age appropriate books but the college library was the literal library of Alexandria. I remember how massive it was and all the knowlede lost sure was a shame. But now every book was revived and it could be dedicated to the muses again.

I then made a water purification plant and cell tower. I looked up and put a satalite into space. It was almost the size of the Iss but it held cameras and solar panels to where it never had to recharge ever. It also sent down 4k mobile data and cell coverage to all over the world on a locked system monsters cannot trace.

I grinned and realized I still had about a hundred acres left. First of all, I made as big lake, that took up half of it and it was a fresh water lake with the clearest freshest water in the universe that will aways replenish and always stay fresh and I created a deity named Violet to be the Lake's nymph and put forty other nymphs in the lake. I then made some fish and aquatic life. I made a forest which was perfect for capture the flag.

I then made a workshop for Leo to fix up cars and work on any machine he wants. In front of the wrokshop I put a gas station which connected to the automachanics store and had everything inside as a regular seven eleven and the outside had twenty pumps. I nodded and enchanted the store to be infinitely refilling of every type of new junk food and snack possible. Also the ATM and cash register never ran out of cash I enchanted the gas tank to allways refill when it got bellow half full and the pumps could never break.

I walked outside and made two stores, the first was a grocery store and the second was a clothing store with everything from fifty cent hoodies to three million dollar suits and dresses. Thre was also watches, shoes, jewlery, and bags,

For five of the acres of land I made a farm on three acres.

I used one of the other five and made a giant horse stable and area for Pegasi and other magical pets like Mrs. O'Leary and on the last acre I made a mansion which I labled as the big house because it was three stories and blue, and out front of the mansion was a massive garden that held every plant from Calypso's, Persephone's, Hera's, and the Hespherdites gardens. It was stunning and smelt delicious.

I looked over the four acres of farmland and decided for half of it to be lavander and the other half to be Huckleberries.

I chose the lavander because it calmed the eyes, nose, and mind. I chose the huckleberries because they do not grow on the West Coast and they are my favorite berry.

I smiled and left the last twenty acres for later use.

I focussed my power over creation and created people, shop tenders, chefs, workers, immortal police, immortal firefighters, and Immortal teachers. There were also guards which were equivelant of a mix of Sparta warriors and Seal team Six. They had an array of ancient and modern weapons with celestial Bronze bullets.

I smiled and nodded to myself. I waved to a passing street vendor. Normal street vendors though cheap the food sucks. Not in my city. It is literaly meant to be equal to a five star meal for the price of a McDonalds meal.

"Hey boss." I nodded and realized when I created their personalities I didn't want them to call me master so I had them call me boss like Blackjack.

I turned back to the circular dormitory and decided it was too bland and small. I made the outside completely one way glass and one piece of marble. It was also as tall as the empire state building. It was only a hundred and two stories because the ceilings were really tall because I felt like it. I had a penthouse on the top of the skyscrapper, the lobby was on the ground floor, and there were three thousand dorm rooms.

The inside was updated to be nicer and equiped with amazing bathrooms and rooms. The rooms held one person each and had room for a full closet, a desk, a bookshelf, a TV, and a full bed. On the bottom floor was a common area with a cafetiria, living room with a twenty foot TV, a fireplace, comfy coaches, many power outlets, and a laundry room. Twenty five cents per wash.

The bathrooms were complete with twenty showers, ten baths, ten sinks, and ten toilets. Three urinals and seven toilets in the case of the males rooms.

I nodded and made a road which connected to the highway. I made a motorcycle and drove to Manhattan at thirty miles an hour and found it only took a few minutes. Same to camp.

I nodded in acceptance and decided to stop into a McDonalds I turned onto the exit but decided to back up. I put up a giant billboard sized sign that said "The City of Olympus."

I then put an exit sign and put up the signs for schools: Atlantis elementary, Underworld middle and high, and Olympus College of the gifted and talented.

Then I put up food sign and put up a sign for each of the fifty or so and then put Gas: Hephaestus motors, gas and automachinery.

I looked over my new place and realized it was the size of a city and smiled at the prospect.

It was beautiful, but I needed some better natural appearence so I made lamps, trees, trash cans, a park, benches, water fountains, statues of all of the world's gods, sidewalks, subway entrances, I made there be a massive redwood/christmas tree in the middle of the city for looks and called it the city tree, and phone booths scattered around town.

I nodded in contentment and changed into The Destroyer and put on the cloak I had recieved long ago. I then sent a contact message to every god in the world.

A second later, probably a few thousand deieties appeared and bowed to me in thanks for my help in some way or another and I magically made my voice twenty times louder so everyone could here me.

"Hello, I would like to thank you all for coming to my summons so quickly. I was contacted by my pupil, he is a son of Poseidon and he gave me the idea to create this city. The realization struck me as he spoke to me asking for a way to be with his friends and I agreed completely. I too the liberity upon myself to make this place."

I waved my hand over the city and the gods looked around admiring the city then I cleared my throat gaining their attention "I have created this place as a sancuary and educational place for the children of all religions. I know you have not all gotten along in the past but I ask you all send your children to this city. It has every emenity I could think of and I wish for it to be a Utopia for Demigods to go when they are not fihting, training, or are doing something else."

I saw many nod their heads then the kings of the gods in every religion came together.

Zeus/Jupiter, Odin, Amun-Ra, God, and many more came up and shook my hand and thanked me. I nodded to them all and when I was done I got their attention and did something no one expected.

I pulled down the hood which had kept my face hidden since the first god and I smiled and asked "I ask every one of you to do me a great favor in good faith for what I have done for you and help me put power into a barrier over this city of our children to protect and keep them happy. If you would like to put a more specific blessing or help in one area like Hestia blesses the dorms to be more cozy, or Odin help allow the magic of this place be hidden from monsters I would very much appreciate it. Will you all help me in doing this?"

I heard a massive cheer from the gods then saw thousands of beams of light, power, essence, magic, and aura be seen flying around perfecting the city.

Not a second later, A massive Platinum bubble rose into the sky and covered the entirety of the city. I smiled and nodded before I bowed and they all turned to me in shock.

"I thank you all for coming and helping today in this uniting of powers to create something that will last an eternity and will be cherished by those we love."

With that I raised and smiled at all of the gods.

"That is all, I thank you and will now take my leave."

I exploded into a blackhole before the blackhole imploded and made itself catch on hellfire and then burst into light then splash onto the ground in water.

I smiled as I could here the laughing of gods back at my city at my over excentric exit and I changed back into Seventeen-tear-old Percy.

I walked towards camp and looked at my watch and noticed it was almost time for dinner.

I heard the Chonch horn and walked towards the Pavilion.

When I got there, everyone was there and I smiled and Chiron spoke "Perseus, where have you been all day?"

I smiled and said "I went and baught Leo and Reyna houses. Then I talked with the universes deadliest man in history about buying some land. For some reason he listened to me and then I watched him unite every single god on Earth and do you know how funny it is to see every god alive to bow to one guy?"

I saw everyoe look surprised and Chiron said "Percy, you talked with the most powerful and great warrior ever heard of, known for killing the most powerful evils with the swipe of his hand and he listened to you and then the gods all bowed to him? You talked with The Destroyer!?"

I nodded and h looked almost ready to pass out in shock and I heard more mummurs from the crowd and I sent a silent prayer to Zues "This would be a good to tell everyone about Olympus City, Uncle."

A second later fourteen flashes were seen behind me and everyone bowed. Me too. Gotta keep up my act.

"Demigods, Nature spirits, satyrs, and hunters of Artemis, We were just introduced to who the most famous warrior in the world. He united the gods of all religions, most of which we thought had faded and made a city of which had everything and more than needed for you to go to school."

Annabeth then spoke up "Why does this uy just pop up out of nowhere and unite the gods to make a city?"

Zeus shrugged and said "We don't know, he said Percy asked him to so he did and Destroyer asked all of the gods so we did."

Clarisse laughed and said "So Prissy, why did you ask him to build this Garden of Eden city?"

I smiled and said "Well Grover told me that Satyrs don't go to College because they have to watch the demigods and nature... So I was like hey, you should make some schools for demigods and I guess he got carried away like playing Sims."

I saw everyone nod and Zeus said "We will flash everyone there after dinner, the demigods of other religions will actually be metting you there. Norse, Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Chinese, Buddhist, Miyan, any religion that has children with mortals are sending there kids there."

Everyone ate quickly but I just flame traveled there ahead of everyone not wanting to wait and when I got to the archway I was greeted by the security guys which were all above six six of pure muscle and wore military, high tech, tactical gear.

They each nodded to me and said "Boss. I held up a hand telling them to relax and I looked and Beckley and said "Status report?"

"A Cyclops tried to break in and the barrier blasted him to Jersey."

I nodded and said "Good."

He pulled out a cigarette and offered me one and I waed him off "Too young."

He grinned at me and said "Sure you are boss, seven seconds until half gods arrive."

I nodded and turned towards the entrance and a few seconds later about two thousand kids ranging in age from five to twenty five were standing infront of me. I smiled and said "Welcome to Olympus City. This is Beckey, head of security and an immortal. He has a gun but it can kill monsters.

Treat him, eachother, and this City with respect and we will get along great. Please enjoy yourelf and you will recieve your own doem from the front desk at the skyscrapper, that is the dorm building and everyone has their own room. It rotates boy to girl every floor and you are allowed to be on the opposite sex's floor but if you are there after eleven you will be punished."

I finished my rant and smiled and started to walk over to the McDonalds and ordered a mcflurry because that is the shit.

Once I ordered I walked back to see everyone staying together for the most part and I saw about six hundred demigods I have no clue who they are.

I was bombarded by Annabeth when she began spitting word vomit at me.

"Who was the contractor? What materials were used? How long did this take? What are the buildings foundations? What are the roads' main component? Why didn't you tell me you were helping build a city?! This is beautiful and Ergonomic and perfect. I feel like I am meant to be here."

I smiled and answered all of her questions but was cut off by a pleasant sight.

Coral was hapilly getting a piggy back ride from Tyson and Ella was flying above them smiling.

I was about to smile too but Coral froze then crossed her arms frowned and glared at me "Why did you not get me gor brother food PERSEEEE?"

I recoiled at her tone and I said "I-Iah was going to come out to ask you wanted. Tyson peanut butter icecream, Ella a salad, and you vanilla icecream with fries and nuggets?"

She nodded stiffly then guided Tyson to the restaurant and five minutes later the small group walked out with our food and I looked at Michael and sai somberly "I kinda think I am the equivelant of a slave."

He nodded along with most of the crowd laughing and I said "C'mon you anti-social dorks, we have three weeks til school starts. We are all enrolled in the best and highest rated school in the world. We will be going to one of the three schools in the city and as of right now, only demigods are enrolled. We only have three weeks before we are bombarded with work and other stuff. I will give you all a tour if you guys want."

Everyone nodded so I showed them around the schools, dorm, restaurants, city, shops, the subway, hospital, libraries, stadiums, and sports areas. By the end of the tour the two thousand or so demigods were all in shock of the city I created.

I dismissed everyone to the dorm and checked up with Beckley and on the electricity farms to make sure eerything was in order.

I got to the solar panels and noticed a mini sun above them in a glass radiation proof case.

Then, at the windmill area, the wind must have been blowing at seven hundred miles an hour, working the turbines to the max and at the lake the hydroelectric turbine was spinning rappidly in waves which were only around it but disappeared everywhere else letting the water stay flat while generating electricity continuously.

I grinned and headed to the mansion big house.

I created a magic motor cycle that was a tron bike which could move the speed of light but used my energy rather than gas or electricity.

I rode pretty fast and got there in seconds. Chiron was so distracted he didn't even notice me come up to him. I smiled and said "Do you like it?"

He nodded and said "This hol place is just... so surreal."

I nodded and said "Its hard to believe it was just forrest this morning."

He looked at me in shock and said "It was forrest?" I nodded and said "Five hundred acres of trees, all leveled."

He looked bewildered so I handed him a key and said "The trainor of heroes should get to relax too Chiron." He looked from me to the key and he grinned and said "That I should." Before entering the house.

I smiled at my old teacher's new found joy and rode my motorcycle over to the car lot and walked over to the dorms.

I smiled at the receptionist and said "Thanks Margaret," as she threw me the keys to my penthouse.

She nodded and replied "Welcome boss."

I was about to press the button on the elevator to call it down I felt a small arm wrap around my waist and a hand cover my eyes.

"HMMM, could that be Calypso?" I felt her pinch my nose lightly so I smiled and said "Oh, Reyna then?"

I was slapped by her arm around my torso so I whirled around and met her eyes.

"So it has to be my favorite silver eyed goddess, and my beautiful girlfriend." I beamed.

She kissed me and I returned it but she pulled back and said "Actually, we are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend. We just kiss a lot."

I pouted then got on one knee and created silver roses behind my back. I pulled them out and said "Phoebe Artemis, would you do me the honor of being the best girlfriend I could ever ask for?"

She smiled brightly and leaned down and grabbed my face, pulling me in for a passionate kiss.

I smiled and handed her the flowers and said "So I will take that as a yes?"

She smiled and shook her head saying "You are an idiot sometimes."

I grinned and kissed her on the lips.

We went up to my penthouse which was massive. It took up an entire floor.

I showed her around it and then finally the bedroom where she smiled at me and went into the bathroom and changed. When she came out I almost passed out. In front of me stood Artemis, the goddess of the moon and the world's biggest man hater in nothing except lacy silver panties and a bra.

"You just going to sit there and drool or come get in bed with me?" She asked I grinned and took off my remaining clothes which left me in my boxers and I tackled her into the massive waterbed.

She laughed as I was on top of her and kissing her neck which sent waves through the matress and I kept letting my hads wander her barely covered skin.

Later on when we had settled down we were under the covers snuggling and I reached down and copped a feel.

She jumped and glared at me so I took advantage of her turned head and kissed her and said "I am allowed to do that now Moonlight, I can also do this."

I rolled over her to where her body was covered by my and I crashed my body down on hers and we kissed and cuddled until we fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked outside to see the blinds automatically open to let in sunlight.

I squinted my eyes and looked down at my heavy chest to see a head of beautiful auburn hair.

I stroked her hair and said "C'mon Arty, I need to get ready for the day."

She groaned and said "No doofus, I need you for body heat. Plus, your abs are really comfy to sleep on."

I laughed and said "I have to go ask Reyna and Calypso to be my official grilfriends too. Plus I need to go say hi to my mom, she will be pissed I disappeared for like a full year. I haven't even called."

She frowned and said "You are a manwhore."

I laughed and said "I am your manwhore Arty."

She bit my stomach and said "Mine."

I looked down and saw a mark she left on me opposite of my Roman tattoo so I pulled her up to my mout and kissed her jaw making her moan. I worked down her soft skin until I got to her nec and bit in gently into her and she let out a giggle and I let go and said "And you are mine."

She sighed and rolled off of me I smiled and poked her bare belly and she shivered at the loss of heat.

I pulled the blanket over her and kissed her forhead before going to the bathroom.

I showered, put on deoderent, put on clothes,I brushed my teeth then attempted to calm my hair and I vapor traeled to Reyna's room.

I almost laughed as I saw her in purple silk pajamas.

I knocked on the inside of her door and she jumped up and looked at me.

"Oh-Its just you Percy." I smiled and said "Reyna, I don't know if you want to or not, but I want to be in a relationship with you but-"

I was cut off by a hand to my lips and she said "You are worried about being with Calypso, Artemis, and I?"

I nodded and she kissed me and pulled back "If they can get some of you after I am done with you I am fine with sharing with the other girls you have feelings for."

I smiled and kissed her before pulling back and said "I have to go, I need to talk to Calypso and see my mom for the first time in a year."

She nodded and kissed me once before I shadow traveled to Calypso's room.

I smiled as I saw her white sheets and yellow pillows and her carmel hair everywhere as she was curled around a pillow.

I walked over and took the pillow and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped around me and opened her eyes sleepily. She looked at me and then closed them and kissed me back.

We pulled away gasping for breath and I said "Calypso. I want you to know I have feelings for you, but I also have those feeling for Reyna and Artemis. They are both fine with it... Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and wrapped her legs around me and we fell into the bed kissing.

A while later I pulled back heart beating quickly and said "Hey Cal, I have to go see my mom, any chance you could let me go. I am sure we can do this later."  
She sighed and let go. I quickly kissed her on the cheek then flame traveled outside of my mother's house.

I played with my shirt and made sure I was perfect and nocked on my moms door.

I waited three seconds then said "Alright she isn't here." I started to walk away when the door opened and a male voice spoke "Percy?"

I turned and said "Hey... Paul."

He grinned and said "C'mon in Percy."

I nodded and followed him into the home and smiled at the refreshing and cozy smell of my mothers cooking.

I let out a breath and Paul said "Sorry, we were eating breakfast, where have you been?"

I smiled and said "That may take a while to explain."

He nodded and we walked silently to the kitchen.

When my mother saw me her fork dropped from her hand and she rushed over to me and hugged me tightly.

After a few minutes of crying she pulled back and glared "Four hundred twenty seven days fifteen hours and thirty seven minutes since you last called or contacted me young man."

I cringed at her tone and I lowered my head and said "Sorry mom."

She smiled in acceptance and then hugged me and said "Let's go to the living room." I nodded her and silently followed her.

We sat on the plush couches and she said sternly "Where were you?"

I recoiled and said "To start this off, I was kidnapped, I have a tattoo, and I have three girlfriends..."

Two hours of story telling later Paul and Sally both had wide eyes and jaws on the ground.

"Y-You killed a Primordial god... And went through Tartarus... And are the boyfriend of three immortal beautiful women..." I nodded and Paul said "Awesome."

I smiled and we both nodded and my mom said "Percy, can you show us that tattoo?"

I nodded and pulled off my shirt.

Sally looked at in awe and pointed "Why is there a massive scar through your heart?" I smiled and said "I can heal everything. I can even remake my heart that I lost."

Pauls eyes practically popped out of his head "You lost your heat?" I nodded and said "That was a long time ago." I was nervous about lying but what I said about being able to recreat any part of my body including my head was true.

I smiled then mom said "Where did you get twenty seven little ticks?"

I looked down and said "I get one stripe for every year in service or on for every impossible quest or killing unkillable beings like Primordials, Titans, Giants..."

They looked at me in surprise and Paul grinned and said "So what is that?" I looked down and blushed at the hickey Artemis left on me.

"Um... I don't know?" Mom glared at me and I put my hands up "Fine... Artemis said I was hers and bit my chest to prove it."

She smiled sweetly and Paul laughed.

I was about to leave when Paul said "Can I see all of your weapons?"

I nodded and pulled out each one and laid them on the counter.

"Riptide is the Celestial Bronze sword made by Zoe Nightshade, a friend of mine.

Whirpool is a blade I made myself. It contains the deadliest, rarest, and most powerful metals in the universe. Eleven in total.

Euaph is Kronos' Scythe, it cuts the soul away from a being and is deadly to both mortals and those in the godly world.

Ethsher is a blade that was given to me by The Destroyer-"

"What!?" Interupted paul. "You know the most impressive warrior in the universe who is depicted in every known religion who has killed every religious evil ever!"

I nodded and said "He looks exactly like me except has blue eyes and white hair with a black streak. He made a city with schools which are ten times better than any in the world today. Also, he is real. He went through every religion and killed any evil doers and helped the gods of all religion to do whatever they needed. He has killed creators of the universe and holds more power in his pinky finger than all of the gods alive combined."

I saw them both stare at me and mom asked "Is he a nice guy?" I grinned and said "He is great. I think you would like him."

She smiled and nodded and Paul said "Sorry for interupting I was just astounded about the most famous man alive who is even in the bible."

I looked at him and said "W-What?" He nodded and said "I don't know if like, Christian God exists, but the man called The Destroyer plays a major role in the bible and it is told how he held back every soul in hell and actually carried it on his back after he killed Satan he inherited hell as a domain and had to learn to control it."

I looked at him in surprise and said "Christian god is real, he is pretty cool, we drank tea on heaven a few years ago and talked about how Elysium is actually a copy of Heaven. I helped him with a task and we chatted over tea and cookies."

I saw both of them look at me in surprise and Paul laughed nervously and said "Y-Your joking right?" I shook my head and said "No. Every god of every religion is real. But so are the monsters."

He looked at me in surprise and then said "Back to your weapons,"

I nodded and said "Riptide, Whirpool, Euaph, and Ethsher are the ones I have told you about.

Abusen is the bow. It is a weapon so powerful If I had to use it, I don't even know what would happen. It is purple and glows because it is blessed by every god ever. It holds in enough power to do some serious damage. Like destroy entire planets with an arrow.

And finally, this is Aursia. It is a sheild which is a literal representation of Earth. Gaea was the last mother Earth Primordial goddess alive so I inherited it and am now father Earth, the ruler of it technically. The shield is indestructable and I can see or teleport anywhere on earth by just thinking it with the shield."

"You sound like a walking Arsenal. How do you carry all this?"

I smiled and said "All of my weapons have different forms. Aursia can change into literally anything, Abusen is a bow but can morph into a high tech sniper rifle, Ruger 10/22, or a semi automatic pistol. Euaph changes into a watch, Ethsher changes into a leather bag, Riptide into a pen, and finally Whirpool. Whirlpool doesn't actually change forms, but the sheath makes it invisible."

They both nodded and Paul said "What kind of sniper rifle can your bow change into?"

I grinned and changed forms of the blade into a four foot gun with a one foot silencer on the tip and the scope I had must have been two feet.

It shoots fifty caliber, but never runs out of bullets

"What would you possibly need to kill with that?"

I grinned and said "I once sniped a hydra from five miles away when I went to Nashville, I was in my motel room and I used this gun. It never runs out of bullets and they can kill mortals and monsters. I even shot Apollo out of his chariot by accident."

He looked at me and said "F-Five miles away?" I nodded and said "Yup, I have the logest kill shot in the world, I got a guiness world record for it too. Five point six seven eight miles away."

"Dang. You really have been busy since we last talked Percy, you have any other surprises?"

I shrugged and said "I was a wolf for eight months, I can morph into any animal. Even dragons, I turne down godhood twice and I am known as a mayor of a city."

I smiled at my mom sighing and she said "So were you accepted to a college?"

I grinned and said "I was offered a full ride scholarship to Columbia college, I denied it and am going to the college Destroyer made. It is literally the best college in the world. I am thinking about joining a sports team, but it would be unfair."

Paul laughed and said "If you join a football team, we could actually go and watch you and enjoy ourselves, you could also do swim team."

I nodded and said "Those are actually both great ideas.I am going to go, I wouldn't want to leave everyone to their own devices at school."

They both nodded and I light traveled to the front of the dorms and saw a steady trickle of people exiting the dorm.

I smiled and walked over to a demigod I didn't know.

I looked at the black haired boy and said "Hey, who are you?"

He frowned and said "I don't like you."

I grinned as he reminded me of Nico from my time.

"So, how old are you?"

He looked at me kind of confused and shocked I was still there and said "I am Sam Night, son of one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse."

I looked at him and said "Relly? That is awesome. How old are you?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and said "I am seventeen."

I grinned and said "Me too, so what can you do?"

He sighed and said "I can control shadows and the dead, I can create sickness and can make people go insane with just a look with my real eyes."

I looked at him and said "Really, thats cool, can I look at your eyes?" He looked at me shocked and said "Your funeral."

He flipped up his glasses and I looked into his entrancing eyes. They looked like orange and yellow emeralds were put in a fire and his black irises looked darker than Tartarus."

"Your eyes are beautiful. I can feel the power in them trying to mess up my mind."

He took a step back and said "Y-You aren't going insane? Are you already mentally crazy?"

I shrugged and said "Probably not, it is just my mind is stronger than yours so I am not affected by your effects. I can do the same thing to the point of liquifying someones brain by looking into their eyes."

He stared at me eyes open and said "W-What? You can too?" I nodded and said "I trained for a few weeks and I learned to control it."

He looked at me trying to see if I was lying and said "Will you teach me please."

I grinned and said "Sure."

He perked up and said "When?"

I shrugged and said "We can practice over coffee."

He nodded and I called out to my favorite Emo friend and said "NICO!"

He turned and walked over.

I smiled and said "This is Sam, a son of one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse. You and I will help him."

He nodded and said "Cool."

We all walked to te starbucks and once we ordered we sat at a table in the back and I said "Sam, look at Nico and do the thing. But try to stop it."

He nodded and lifted his glasses.

I could see him trying to stop it but five seconds later it broke and Nico grabbed his head.  
I healed him quikly and Sam looked at me "H-How did you do that, no one has ever been able to be healed from me using their powers on them."

I shrugged and said "Same way it doesn't effect me."

He nodded and I said "Try again, but focus on your ut and grip the strings of power you hold in there."

I saw him focus then he lifted his glasses. He seemed in control then his eyes seemed to change color and Nico let out a scream.

I healed him and I looked at Sam "Now, since you have found the string, grab it and pull it this time."

He lifted his glasses and Nico and Sam looked at eachother for half of a minute before Nico's eyes glazed over and I had to heal him.

I grinned at him and said "You are growing this well already."

He smiled back and said "Thank you so much. I feel if we continue like this I may be able to actually conquer this."

Two hours passed and Sam was finally able to hold a conversation and not let go of his powers and drive the person he looks at insane.

I stood and shook his hand.

"Good job Sam, if you ever need help or want to help, just come to me anytime."

He smiled and nodded.

I highfived Nico and said "That was awesome dude, now what should we do?"

He shrugged and asked "You got a girlfriend yet?"

I grinned and said "Not just one..."

His mouth hung agape and I stuck up my hands "I am not cheating, they are all ok with me dating each of the others."

He grinned and said "Damn bro, I think I should follow your example and start a harem."

I grinned back and said "No, Thalia would kill you. And you would never get any."

He paled and said "How did you know I like-"

I smiled and said "I also know that you like Will."

He let out a big sigh and said "I-I don't know what to do, I like them both."

I shrugged and said "That is one love triangle I have no clue how it will end. I think you should sit them both down at the same time and tell them. If they say no then blow it off but if they say yes you got yourself that harem you want."

He nodded and then realized my last comment and slapped my arm.

"Bro, you had better tell me who are the three lucky girls? Is one of them that really hot aphrodite girl? Drew?"

I laughed and said "No dude, Drew is like the top slice of bread, everyone touches her but no one wants her."

His eyes lit up and we both laughed.

"Anyway, my three girlfriends are Reyna, Calypso, and Artemis."

Nico's eyes grew to the size of my sheild and he said "Holy shit bro."

I nodded and he laughed "Leo will be pissed though."

I nodded and said "You know how much he wants to get into Reyna's and Calypso's pants. I think he thinks about them like seventy percent of the time."

He nodded and said "It was good that we could help that kid, but what are we doing for school?"

I grinned and said "I am going to college as a freshman. You bro, are a freshmen in Highschool!" I laughed at his shocked face and I said "C'mon dude, I asked Apollo and he said It would be best if everyone in the hunt goes to school. Even the hiunters have to go to school."

He looked at me and said "I will probably kill you by the third day of that hell."

I nodded and said "I will probably be waiting. I already graduated medschool once. Now I have to get my doctorate again! I think I should just test out of college. I already know everything about it."

He looked at me confused and said "What do you mean you already got your doctorate?"

I shrugged and said "Can you keep a secret?"  
He nodded and I transformed into my twenty year old form with the same two scars, tattoos, hair discoloration, bruise from Artemis, and white hair from holding up the sky and said "I am atually the one they call the destroyer. My name is Percy Jackson, but I lived in a different world.

I lived through this life once. I came to camp, rescued you and Bi, I killed Kronos, I was also banished from camp and disowned by poseidon because of Chase. When I left, Chase took over the godly world by tricking the campers and using them as an army. He hired monsters and destroyed Olympus and the Romans. I was banished so I didnt know about it until all of the gods were either dead or in hiding.

I had worked as a brain surgeon for years before I found a hellhound the size of a plane. I went to the underworld to question uncle hades and I found the Styx completely full of trash.

I cleaned it with my powers and she appeared surprised because... I-I was the last demigod alive on planet Earth. I asked her if she was sure even though I knew she was telling the truth because both camps were completely destroyed and she just nodded.

I jumped into tartarus and went to meet Cronos to get him to send me back in time and he did. But to do so he had to send me back to when the first prayer was made and the creation of the first god was there.

I lived through the entire earth history to get to today and I corrected what would have happened to the world by changing small things like keeping certain people alive and killing others."

He stared at me shocked and asked "Y-You are The Destroyer. The man who has killed gods and immortal creators like flies and has more power over this earth than every god combined."

I nodded and he seemed to reflect on my words before saying "Damn."

I nodded and said "Talk to you later bro, I want to go see whats up with my girlfriends."  
He grinned and said "You do that,"

I flashed away leaving Nico still shocked about what I told him.

I walked around the city before I found Artemis playing frisbee in the empty grass space I left.

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and I kissed her neck.

She let out a shocked breath and then slapped my side.

I pulled away grinning and said "I had to explain to my parents the mark yo left on my stomach this morning."

She blushed and replied "How do you think I felt explaning the hickey on my neck?"

I shrugged and bit the love mark I left on her earlier and she smiled.

"I love you Arty."

"Love you too Percy."

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Artemis and I both jumped in shock at thhe girls who were staring at us with wide eyes and Thalia and Zoe just screamed at us.

I looked at Artemis and whispered "You didn't tell them yet huh?"

She shook her head and I looked back to the hunters and rubbed the back of my neck and said "Well... Artemis is my girlfriend."

I looked at their shocked faces and Zoe said "What about Calypso?"

Piper interjected "And Reyna."

Artemis answered grinning "They are also his girlfriends."

I knew they wouldn't like that... but really, a few thousand arrows, knives, and swords later, I stood completely unharmed and said "Each girl and I truly love eachother and they are all fine with us loving eachother. Including your mistress."

They all looked to Artemis who smiled and nodded.

I heard a shout from a hunter in the back "Are you still a virgin Milady?"

I cracked a grin and she replied "W-Well we slept together last night-"

More damned arrows.

Luckily I decided to wear a cup to protect my junk today because I remember how it hurts like shit to have my balls hit so I didn't feel anything until the hunters anger stopped and I said "We slept in the same bed. We are both still virgins. She is my girlfriend so we cuddled."

I saw a few nod but most looked at me in disgust so I sighed.

"I swear this on the river styx that I truly love Artemis, Calypso, and Reyna. I will always want what is best for them and respect all of what they ask of me and try my best every day of my life to keep each of them happy and satisfied whilst they still love me."

They all nodded at this so I wrapped my arms around Artemis and kissed her before leaning into her ear and said "Wonder if they realize, the styx can't hurt me. I did mean every word of it though. And if any of you cheat on me I will be pissed."

She kissed me and said "I swear on my life and immortlity I will never cheat on you Perseus Jackson."

I looked into her eyes shocked and kissed her hard against the lips.

"Get a room!" I heard and I turned around to Thalia looking at us with her arms crossed.

"Hi Thals."

She replied "Quit your snogging, we were playing a game until you showed up."

I smiled and said "I'll see you later Arty." and kissed her forhead before light traveling away.

I was in Reyna's room and I saw her working on something so I smiled and looked over her head to see she was readin a book on sex.

I fought back a laugh and said "I think I can teach you a little better than a book." She jumped out of her seat and whirled around and her eyes softened when she saw me and said "Gods Percy, I didn't hear you come in."

I smiled and asked "Interesting book?"

Her smile faltered and she blushed and said "Doing some research for the future."

I grinned and quickly wrapped her in a hug and said "I can't wait for said future."

I kissed her and it turned into a makeout until she pulled back and said "I can't wait either."

I grinned and said "So what you going to do in college?"

She smilled and said "I want to be either a nurse or judge."

I smiled and said "So you are going to wear tight business outfits or a sexy nurse outfit?"

She laughed and said "I bet you would love that."

I nodded and ran my hands down her back past her waist and onto her large firm ass and smacked it and whispered huskilly "I'm sure I would love to see you in less than that too."

She blushed before kissing me then pulling back and said "Perv."

I sighed and said "You would love it too don't lie."

She laughed and said "Yeah, but you would focuss only on my ass."

I smiled and said "Why is that a bad thing? Your ass is perfect."

She smiled and kissed me again.

I was pulled away about half an hour later when her phone rang.

She answered angrilly "Yes?"

I heard Jason's voice on the end and he said "Hey Reyna. Do you think you could come help me, there is this kid, he is a legionere and he is trying to fight an egyptian kid with a wand. But I can feel this kid's power. The Egyptian boy would robably kill him if they faught."

She hung up and wrapped her arms around me and we kissed before I pulled back and flashed us to where Jason was.

He jumped at us flashing and looked at me confused "I thought you denied godhood? How did you flash?"

I shrugged and said "I learn a lot of things when reading in thena's library."

He nodded and pointed to Shertal and Robert.

I sighed and walked over.

"I would squash you kid. Then I would shove that fairy wand up your-"

I cut him off by saying "You would stick his wand up his where?"

He looked over at me and snapped to attention and said "Praetor! He won't except my duel and won't give me a reason. The weakling."

I sighed and said "This Weakling is approximately nine point seven six eight times more powerful at magic and two point seven five times physically stronger than you. His "Fairy" wand, that allows him to cast spells strong enough to end the human race. I would advise you to know your opponent before bull rushing towards your demise."

His mouth hung open and the boy looked at me in surprise.

"H-How did you know about my magic and wand?"

I grinned and said "A sun of Amun-Ra and a mortal princess, you have an aura stronger than five regular demigods combined. I read up on people and what they can do before they cause truble."

He nodded with a shocked face.

"Your dad is actually pretty cool, he just acts tuff."

He smiled and walked away.

I looked back to Robert and said "Son of Mars dismissed. And go sharpen your sword. You could't cut through a measly gorgon with how blunt that is."

He nodded and ran off swiftly.

I looked back to the two shocked Praetors and smiled and gave them a peace sign and they looked at me in surprise and Jason said "Well that went down a lot better than I thought."

I nodded and walked over to Reyna wraping my arms around her neck and asked "Shall we get back to what we were doing?"

She kissed me and said "I have to do some paperwork. We can continue later."

I pouted then kissed her and flashed her to her room.

I turned to a shocked Jason and he said "W-What?"

I smiled and said "I am dating Artemis, Calypso, and Reyna."

His eyes bugged out and said "Y-You are dating Lady Diana?"

I was confused by that and said "I-I don't know."

I flashed away to Artemis and when she saw me she smiled and I asked and said "Am I dating you or am I dating you and Diana?"

She smiled and said "We have the same mind so you are dating both of us. But we have different bodies and she is usually riding the moon chariot and lets me hangout down here with the hunters and you."

I nodded then got the image of being in bed with both Diana and Artemis and it must have been aparent because Artemis laughed and said "No, you can't fuck both of us at the same time because we need to have someone in the chariot."

I grinned and whispered "What if we do it in the chariot?"

I could see the image play in her mind and she blushed and I smiled mischieviously before flashing to the moon chariot and saw Diana sitting playing on a phone and I laughed.

"You play on your phone all day up here?"

She looked at me and smiled "Hey Percy, and yes. I don't have anything better to do."

I grinned and asked "What about me?"

She laughed and said "I guess I could do you all day."

I realized she just insinuated we fuck all day and I blushed.

"So what do you need from me Percy?"

I smiled and said "Well, since you are technically a different diety, would you like to be my girlfriend Diana?"

She giggled and leaned over and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss and my hands roamed her body and hers roamed mine.

"Though we have the same mind, I have a different personality, so I like it a lot more playful Percy."

I smiled at her and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her and braught one hand to her chest and squeezed enjoying the feel of her soft warm flesh in my hand and her eyes met mine and I felt her getting more into it and she sat on my lap and grinded her thighs onto me making me grunt and she laughed playfully.

We kissed and cuddled on the moon chariot as it went around the world.

I gissed her goodbye and went back to New York.

I just appeared in the farms and was surprised to see many children of Demeter and my girlfriend planting and harvesting different plants. There were also Satyrs who were playing on reed pipes.

I walked through the berries and plucked off one and popped it into my mouth relishing the taste.

I walked over and put my hands on Calypso's hips and said "Hey Babe."

She turned around smiling and said "Can you imagine how great a person this destroyer guy is? The garden and this farm is brilliant. I would love to meet him."

I pouted and said "You aren't even my girlfriend for one day and already day dreaming of another guy."

She looked at me and then her ees widened and she practicall screamed "No! I love you with my everything and want no one more than you. I will always love you and never cheat on you. I swear it on the Styx that I will never love another man."

I smiled at her and kissed her and said "I know, but if you really want to know, I am The Destroyer." I whispered the last in her ear and she pulled away.

"What do you mean Percy?"

I smiled and changed into my Destroyer bdy and said "TADA!"

She jumped so I changed back and said "I am actually Percy Jackson, but when I was sent back in time after being blessed by gods and primordials and given a blade to make immortals fade, I changed my appearance and became a hero known as The Destroyer, I then met with my baby body in 1993 and morphed with me and became a child and grew every year.

I have my knowledge from every year and the old world I came from. But I am both Perseus Jackson and The Destroyer."

Her eyes widened and she said "W-Why were you sent back in time?"

My face saddened and I said "In the time I was in, every person I cared about was dead and monsters were taking over the world. I was the last demigod from any religion and I jumped into Tartarus and demanded he take me to Cronos so I could be sent back to fix the world.

The one I came from was very different. So many wars and so much death. I wasn't a part of the godly world in that life, I was a brain surgeon, but when monsters attacked me I had to do something."

She put her hand on my cheek and she said "My gods... Percy. So you changed a lot in all of the religions. Was the world realluy that different?"

I nodded and said "I was thirty years old when I decided to go back in time, but I was immortal so I couldn't die but I wasn't a part of this world so I didn't see any monsters for almost twelve years. But in that twelve years, I watched the world fall into chaos, there were pandemics, epidemics, nuclear and regular wars. Hell, there was only three million people alive on Earth. Europe, the Americas, Iceland, and Japan were the only places with large populatins left."

She looked saddened so I said "But now, this is the perfect world compared to that. I have lived through millenia training and fighting to change everything which would ruin live."

"I love you Percy."

"I love you Calypso. Now and forever."

She smiled and I kissed her gently and we stayed like this for a long time.

I left and flashed to Olympus.

I walked around and found the god I was looking for.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

I grinned and said "Just checking up to see who all is joining this whole hunt thing?"

He grinned and said "We have ten guys so far. You, Nico, Michael, Will, Travis, Connor, Luke, Beckendorf, and a pair of twin sons of mine."

I nodded and said "When do we start?"

He sighed and said "The hunt will actually start after everyone actually graduates college. You all have semi-immortality, plus more than half of you are in relationships, so, I decided we will only work during the night. Therefore, in my blessing everyone can light travel and none of you actually need sleep any more."

I looked at him in surprise "How can you make us not need sleep?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and said "You just won't need it. You can still sleep whenever you want, but to function normally you only need to sleep once a year for one full day."

I grinned and said "So in a few years what will our hours be?"

He shrugged and said "Hunting monsters, protecting Artemis, training incase of a new war, and helping mortals, we will probably work from midnight to six in the morning because that is when I am off Chariot duty and gives me a break from yall a few hours to do whatever after sunset."

I nodded and replied "Cool."

He nodded so I flashed to my next dstination, I was in a checkers restaurant and saw a group gathered around a table. I then noticed I was in Olympus City so I looked at the table and saw my little sister with a massive burger, probably the size of a corgie and across from her the guy from man vs food. There was a large TV camera and I realied what was about to go down.

I smiled as twenty minutes later Coral polished off her last French Fry with some Katchup and the back haired man was staring blankly at the last half of his hambergur in anguish.

The timer ran out and my sister won.

I laughed and picked her up and put her on my shoulders

She slapped me in the face then realized who it was and said "Oh, hey big bro, what's up?"

I smiled and said "Nott much, I just saw you eat half a cow and I thought that wa awesome! But how can you fit that much food in your tiny belly?" I laughed while poking her in the stomach.

She slapped me again in protest and said "A food champion never reveals her secrets."

I put my hands up and said "Fine, fine. But how did those guys from man vs. food find out about this place?"

She grinned and said "Well, once we figured out we could use phones and stuff without monsters getting us, some guys called some people and a ton of mortals came. Like a few thousand cars worth."

My eyes snapped open and I asked "A few Thousand?"

She nodded and pointed at the road system I made.

It was packed with cars.

I walked over to one and nocked on the window. I sat Coral down as the guy rolled it down.

"What are all the cars here for sir?"

He grinned and said "This place is known round the world kid. Best food, best hotels, schools, it is said to be the least polluted city in America and it is only ten minutes from New York. It showed up and no one has heard of it. The real estate around this place, the woods has sold for millions, everyone wants to meet the owner of this private city. It is said he is a billionaire who wanted to make an eco friendly city, but this place is twenty times better than any eco-city ever built."

I looked at him in confusion and replied "I am the owner of the city. Why are they looking for me?"

His eyes bugged out and he said "S-Sir? We are looing for you because we want information, trade, economics reports. It would be very smart to hold a public meeting."

I shrugged and looked at his van "You a part of the New York News?"

He nodded and I asked "You want me to set up a meeting give me a mic on your channel."

He fumbled around and a second later we were on the side of the road and I was on air with a lady on News Channel Nine.

"Hello, what is your name sir?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson,"

"Sir, are you the owner of the Olympus City?"

"Yes mam I am,"

I heard people talking in the backround.

"D-Did you buy the entire city?"

"No mam, I baught the land and then in one night, built the city."

I heard silence then a nervous laugh.

"Y-Your joking right?"

"No mam, I bought a few hundred acres of forest because I wanted to make an Eco-friendly school for some friends of mine and I got carried away and had my people build a city with everything needed to sustain a happy heathy lifestyle of modern people and students."

"Y-Your C-Company built a city in one night?"

"Yes mam, I was the head of the build and designed the entire thing. I had my buddy do construction though."

I waited and said "There are about thirty thousand people wanting to hear about this Mr. Jackson is there any chance you could hold a press conference?"

I shrugged and said "Sure, where?"

"Will the school be a good place? No one has actually gotten to see the inside?"

I smiled and said "Actually mam, there are two thousand or so students in the dorms who are going to be going to school there and they have all had the chance to tour it, but I can hold a conference for the first inside peek of non-students at five thirty PM today in the College Auditorium."

"Sir, I said that there will be thirty thousand people wanting to know things, the auditorium of a college will not be large enough-"

I interupted by saying "Olympus college has a fully electronic, auditorium which can hold fifty thousand people for research lecture or studies. Each seat is a reclining leather couch which has an installed twenty five inch touch screen display f information and viewing the lecture, it will also connect with the student's tablets to record video and audio of lectures of my ten star tutors and educators."

"Do you trust all of your students Mr. Jackson?"

I grinned to myself and replied "I know each student and teacher personally and if they do misbehave or break the rules, they will be punished. Also, if any of the people coming to the interview vandalize, liter, steal, or do anything illegal in the grounds of my property I have an elite branch of private police force who will catch you, every inch of my city is secured by UHD 4K cameras and monitored 24/7 by a guard who will alert the police of any movement or action one may take against the people or the town in general. I will see everyone at the meeting."

I cut the transmission and the guy who was manning the microphones looked at me surprised "Damn dude, did you really build the city in a day?"

I shrugged and said "The way D works, he can get it done in a mater of hours if not minutes."

I saw him look at me shocked at he got back in his car.

I walked over to Coral and she was tapping her foot "Big brother, you took ten hole minutes to do that. I deserve Ice cream for having to wait."

I poked her forhead and said "If you ever get a boyfriend he will have to be really nice... And rich."

She smiled and said "When I get a boyfriend, I want one with pretty eyes and a big check book. He also has to be really nice."

I smiled and pulled my sister into a hug and said "You sure do have your priorities straight. When I was your age I thought girls had a really bad disease clled cooties."

She laughed and asked "I can't imagine you young big brother. It seems like it was so long ago like you don't even remember it."

I smiled sadly and tried to think of a time I felt young. I couldn't remember so I put a hand on her head and said "I don't remember, Coral. That is why I want you to enjoy and remember your childhood in a safe place with... lots of friends who love you."

I felt saddness remembering all of the times in my old life I felt alone, scared, betrayed, hated or anger. That is why I made this world the way it is to have a safe place for everyone I love today.

She put her small hand to my face and said "Brother, why are you crying?"

I put my hand against her's and realized I had let a tear slip down the side of my face and I laughed.

"Cause little sis, sometimes people have to let go of all of their bad emotions, sometimes this is the way I do it."

She wiped the tear away and asked confused "I thought grown ups weren't supposed to cry?"

I laughed a little and sttod up and ruffled her hair "Grown ups are just like us little kids, they just have more experience hiding and manipulating their emotions."

She looked confused "Big brother aren't you a grown up though?"

I smiled and said "I am only a few years older than you Coral. I am seventeen."

I saw realization hit her and her mouth popped into a little "O" and I smiled,

We walked until I got to the Dorms.

I walked in and saw the loby crwded with people.

They were all screaming and asking questions to the receptionist and Shoving micraphones infront of Margarets face so I said loudly "What are all of you doing in this place? It is a place for the students and school faculty only! Get out now or you will all be prosecuted for infringing on Private property of the most prestigous school in the world and or arrested for trespassing on the property _I_ own!"

They all ran out the doors, and the room was silent again I sighed and looked at the receptionist and said "Sorry Margaret, I didn't know people would swarm the city like this."

She nodded and said "It is ok boss, is this the little sister?"

I nodded and said "Coral, meet Ms. Margaret, she is the worker who watches the building and holds the keys to all the dorm rooms... except mine. If you ever need something just ask her."

She nodded and timidly shook hands.

I sent her up the elevator and looked at the lady I created out of dirt and said "If more people come, just call Beckly and tell him to put an officer outside the door."

She nodded and I walked out of the building.

I used my creation powers and changed my clothes into a suit and nodded before walking to the college ampetheater thinking of how I should go about doing this and pulling it off.


End file.
